A Dragon Assassin, A Dog Lord, And A Prince
by Kainaya
Summary: Yuzumi is the daughter of an assassin and a Lord. Only thing is she never knew her parents were demons. Yuzumi saves Kagome form drunkards and befriends her. Together they go to the Feudal Era. There she meets Sess and Kagewaki. Will she choose Kagewaki a gentle prince, or will she choose the cold and perfect Demon Lord Sess, or will she fall to her death? (SessXOc) & (KagewakiXOc)
1. The Assassin Enters

**I don't Own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed just Yuzumi and all character not in the Manga/Amine/Game! If you see this Fanfiction anywhere else let me know! It's shouldn't be there at ALL! Enjoy and Review :D !**

Chapter 1: The Assassin Enters

Parkour. That is what is what Yuzumi lived for. Nothing excited her more. That and the fascination of the Assassin's Creed games so much so that she literal had the same real hidden blades on her wrist now. Her lush, waist length, chestnut brown hair glistened under her black hood of her wind-breaker. Her abnormal purple eye gleamed under the fire of her cigarette with a bruise on her left eye. She only smoked when she was stressed like now. Like one pack a year or less.

She was a free spirit and she hated being tied down. The name Yuzumi fit her well after all it meant free spirit. She was swift as she made her was across Tokyo, Japan, but now she stopped with her lite cigarette in hand. Staring into the darkness of the park. Her ears ken on her surroundings knowing it was dangerous for girls to be out so late. So why was she out here? She was escaping being the daughter of an abusive stepfather. He was rich and his children cruel like him. The eldest of his spawn Akra was the worst of them all. She swore that every child born of that sadistic prick was Satan himself. She couldn't wait for her eighteenth birthday to pass in a month from now. She'd be free from that sick family.

Yuzumi sighed soundlessly before she climbed into a tree and relaxed on a branch to finish her cigarette. She was on the verge of putting on her iPod, but the voice of a girl stopped her in her tracks. "Inuyasha is going to kill me! And my mother is going to kill me twice over for being out so late! Of course mom listens, but Inuyasha with fuss and bitch about it for hours! Ugh! I just have to hurry up and get to the Feudal Era before he crosses over and _freaks_ out!"

_Feudal Era? Is she crazy? _Yuzumi thought. _I can't let this girl go home alone at this hour... I'll follow her through the trees and she won't even know I'm there._

Yuzumi stood and used her perfected Parkour skills to make her way through one tree to another in a soundless motion. _If only I was wearing my sexy red and white Assassin's Creed outfit. This would be even cooler. Oh well at least at least I look a bit like Desmond doing shit like this._

"Hey boy!" Slurred a drunk man to a fellow drunkard as the wobbled out the bar. "Look at the sweet ass and tits on that brad!"

"Hey babe! Come over here! We can show you a good time!" the second called out to the girl Yuzumi was following.

_I knew it was wise to watch her back,_ Yuzumi said mentally giving herself a pat on the back.

The girl spared them on heated glare before she ran. The men followed suit.

_Idiots don't even realize a dark angel is watching her back to night, _She thought cockily as she kept close to the girl. _Just like in bad horror movies the beauty always trips and finds a dead end with her only hope being a lone dashing hero coming to her rescue on a fucking white horse much like myself._

"Where you think you're going babe?!" Said one of the two men chasing her as they cornered her.

Yuzumi land silently from behind them in the cover of darkness before she crept up slowly close toward them.

"Leave me alone! Sicko!" She yelled at them.

"This girls is a scraper!" said the second drunkard. "How about we rid her of that?"

"Sounds good. She's a feisty one. She'll be more fun to tame then the last one."

At those words Yuzumi was enraged, _Fucking rapist! They have no right to be called men!_

Yuzumi silently stepped out of the shadows then as she held he pointer finger to her lips signaling for the girl to pretend like she never saw Yuzumi. "I said leave me alone!" The girl yelled.

"Why would we do that?" the first drunkard asked.

"Because," Yuzumi said her voice scary calm as she stood between the men, "she could have friends," and with that said she lifted her hands near their necks and flick her wrist unleashing the blades straight into there throats severing their spinal cords. She cleaned her blades on the jacket of one of her kills before she turned to the girl, flicked her wrist causing the blades to retract, and she asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm f-fine," the girl said her voice shaking, but by the look of her she had experienced a similar situation before.

"Your safe now. My name is Yuzumi." She said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Kagome," She replied looking up.

"Let me get you something to drink and I'll walk you home," Yuzumi replied instantly turning away. She didn't want Kagome to see the shiner on her left eye. "Are you coming?"

"Y-yeah," Kagome replied as she followed after her.

Yuzumi kept her hood low as they walked into Starbucks. There was no lines as they approached the counter, "I'll have a large Vanilla Bean Frappe and a blueberry muffin." Yuzumi said to the cashier before she turned to Kagome, "What do you want?"

"Um... I'll have same, but instead of blueberry muffin I'll have a banana nut." Kagome said.

"Make that two Banana nut and scratch the blueberry." Yuzumi said. "And when where finish have two more Vanilla Beans ready to go. That will be all."

The cashier told her the total and she handed him the amount telling him to keep the change. After getting their drinks she sat with Kagome on a soft couch. "Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked.

"My mother always said sweets calm the nerves after a bad day. Well that and a bottle of wine." Yuzumi said.

"Said?"

"My mother is died when I was seven. Never knew my father." Yuzumi quickly explained keeping her head low like a wanted criminal. She took a sip of the sweet nectar of her addiction. The cold taste on her tongue calmed her of today's worries far better than a cigarette ever could.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said awkwardly. Here Kagome was having a Frappe with a person who's face she hand never seen!

"Don't be." Yuzumi said passively. "I'm glad my hunch was right about you."

"What hunch?"

"I heard you saying something about the Feudal Era when you passed me. I knew something might happen to you so I followed hoping I was wrong." She explained. "I'm glad I saved you."

"Thanks..." Kagome said then asked. "What where you doing in the park so late?"

Yuzumi lifted her head and let her have a glance at her face before looking away, "I had my reasons."

Kagome gasped as she saw her bruised face, "Who did that?"

"My stepfather." she said it in a way that was all she was going to share about it.

Kagome felt compelled to help her, "If you need a place to disappear I know just the one."

"What?"

"I know of a place you can go that no one will find you." Kagome said.

"I'll have to see it to believe it." Yuzumi said.

"Then back your things you're coming home with me!" Kagome cheered before she gulped down some her Frappe then devoured her muffin.

"I'll need help getting my things. The people won't appreciated me leaving." Yuzumi said.

"I know just the guy and if I'm right he'll be here in three, two, one!"

"KAGOME! WHERE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN BITCH!" A man with white hair in a red Kimono with a blue hat on his head yelled.

"Sit," Kagome whispered.

Yuzumi watched as his face planted into the floor with a thud. The sight of his face when he finally lifted his head made her giggle.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" He demanded.

"Because Inuyasha you called me a bitch!" She yelled back. "Now I want you to help Yuzumi!"

"Who the fuck is Yuzumi?"

"Guilty," Yuzumi said razing her hand.

"What do I have to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kick some ass so I can get my stuff from my house." she answered.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Inuyasha said.

"Here try this!" Kagome said handing him her Frappe.

"Wha-?" he try to say surprised.

"Don't ask just drink!" Kagome commanded.

"Fine, damn bitch," Inuyasha muttered.

Inuyasha sniffed the contents before he took a sip and when he did he drunk the whole thing.

"Inuyasha you pig that was mine!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Is there more?" Inuyasha asked ignore Kagome.

"Here," Yuzumi said handing him her Frappe.

Inuyasha quickly took it from her and consumed it in a matter of seconds.

"Brain freeze in three, two, one..." Yuzumi muttered with an evil grin.

"Ah!" Inuyasha yelped grabbing his head.

"That should teach him," Yuzumi said as she stood and walked over to the counter. "Our drinks please."

"Right away, sweetheart." The cashier nodded and began to work. Once he was finish he handed her the drinks. "Have a nice day, hon."

"Thanks, Matt," Yuzumi said before taking the cups. Then she returned to Kagome and Inuyasha, "We should get going."

"Alright," Kagome said as she took her drink from Yuzumi and stood.

"Where to first?" Yuzumi asked.

"We'll lets go your house so we can get your things then we'll head to my place." Kagome said.

"As long as you're ready for a fight." Yuzumi said sadly.

"Like they'll have a chance against me!" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Thanks," Yuzumi said with a thankful smile. It was surprisingly comforting to see him with such confidence.

Half an hour later they arrive at Yuzumi's stepfather's place. "Let's be quick about this. The sooner where out the better. Inuyasha and I will go through the window. Kagome keep an eye out. Let's do this quick and quietly."

They both nodded. Yuzumi turned and hopped onto the tree next to her room's window. Quickly she maneuvered herself into the window without a sound. She turned toward the window to see Inuyasha already there and without pause she grabbed her camping bag with her sleep bag attached to the bottom of it from her closet. Then threw a few change of clothes and shoes into the bag along with her hand made Assassin's Creed dress and her brown thigh boots as a joke to herself. Then she took the money she saved up into her bag and then the cleaning supplies and extra blades to her hidden blades into the bag. "Alright lets... _oh_ shit!"

"Hello Yuzumi," Said Akra who leaned in the door way with his black hair, sinister black eyes, and a bored expression on his face.

"Go to hell, Akra. I'm leaving." Yuzumi said throwing her bag over her shoulders.

"Oh you are such an ungrateful bitch. You know that?" Akra said as she came closer.

Yuzumi flicked her wrist and unsheathed her blades holding it against his throat, "Stay away from me, Akra or I'll end your pathetic life."

"I doubt it," he replied as a smirk crossed his features.

"Don't over estimate my character. You would be the first tonight to fall to this blade." Yuzumi warned.

"What are you going to do? Kill me little assassin?"

"Yes, if you try anything." She said then turned to Inuyasha. "Let's go. His presence sickens me."

"You first," Inuyasha said.

Yuzumi nodded and leaped out the window. Inuyasha however didn't follow as he turned to Akra, "So mind telling me why you smell of human blood demon?"

Akra laughed, "So a hanyou mutt, huh? Did anyone ever tell not to stick your nose in a dragon's business? You could get burned."

"Why Yuzumi?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mate-to-be? What about that little morsel?" He asked coyly.

"Mate-to-be? Are you planning on mating a human? Why let your father put his hands on her?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Who said that tasty creature was human?" he asked cocking a brow.

"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Inuyasha growled. _Yuzumi smells human. What is this sick bastard talking about?_

He chuckled in a taunting manner, "Something very old and very powerful. Would you like to know?"

"If you don't I'll just kill you now," Inuyasha threatened.

"You a weak hanyou take a dragon out?"

"I took out Ryukotsusei easy enough."

Akra blinked in surprise, "Lord Ryukotsusei? You're the mutt who took him out? How intriguing. You'll be more of a challenge then her stepfather and his filthy human children."

"So you butcher them," Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed his sword, "but I'll be the one butchering you tonight."

"Inuyasha! What's taking so long?!" Yuzumi asked as she hung on the window seal as Akra changed skin became black scales and his black eyes turned red. Her eyes widen in shock as she yelled, "H-holy _fuck _shit! What are you?!"

"Maybe you she be asking yourself that." Akra said with a grin. "Take her, but in a month from now I will be coming for her.

"What?" Yuzumi asked as she blinked.

"What's in a month?" Inuyasha demanded.

He strolled forward toward her before saying. "Her named day. I'll have you soon... Yuzumi." he then pushed her out the window before he disappeared in black smoke.

"AHHHH!" Yuzumi screamed as before she hit the ground with a thud, "Ow! Ouch my head...," She sat up rubbing her head, "that asshole..."

"Yuzumi are you alright?!" Kagome asked as she rushed over.

"Yeah, Akra pushed me out the window," she said as she rubbed her neck. "I got my stuff. Lets just get the hell out of here before another scaly freak shows up."

"Scaly freak? That thing was a demon," Inuyasha said as he landed, "and by what this Akra said you are demon too."

"Wait... WHAT?! I'm human! And... those are... doggie... ears." she point at his ears as they twitched, "I'm passing out now." and with those words she fainted.

"Great what do we do with her now?" Inuyasha said looking toward Kagome.

"Bring her," Kagome replied. "She'll have a lot of questions when she wakes up."

Hours later...

"Hmm," Yuzumi muttered as she stirred. "What, what's going on? Where am I?"

"We're at my house. How are you feeling?" Kagome asked as she sat next to her on the bed.

"Like I've been beaten with a two by four." She answered as she sat up and stretched.

"Well you did get pushed out a two story window." Inuyasha said.

"That and you still have those silly doggie ears," Yuzumi replied sarcasticly. "Akra... what was he exactly?"

"A dragon demon," Kagome answered.

"So all that is real? What's Inuyasha? A kitten demon?" She asked cocking her head to the side with a smirk.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said suddenly pissed while Kagome giggled.

"Sit boy," Kagome giggled, "Inuyasha is a dog demon. Well half of one."

"Okay so humans can be with demons and demons with humans." Yuzumi said thoughtfully as she sat up and checked herself. She did a quick pat down. _Okay, no major wounds and my weapons are in placed._ "So... what now?"

"Well your going to come we us to the Feudal Era," Kagome said.

"You mean by a time portal or something?" Yuzumi asked seriously.

"Yeah." Kagome answered.

"Cool, but first I'm starving. How about I order pizza?" she asked.

"There's no need. Mom just got done cooking breakfast."

"So that was the delicious smell is. Lets go! I'm hungry!" Yuzumi said as she stood and cheer about food.

"So how did you get the mark dear?" asked Aimi who was Kagome's mother.

"Uh... my stepfather," she said slowly.

"That's why she's coming with us mom." Kagome said. "She does Parkour on she's very handy with those blades."

"What blades?"

Yuzumi answered with a flick of her right wrist to unsheathed her blade then flicked again to sheathed it. "That blade."

"Cool they're like the ones off Assassin's Creed!" Sota said.

"They are based on them. They work well."

"So do you use them?" Sota asked.

"No. They are only for protection. It's not like I'm an assassin like my mother was." Yuzumi said.

"Your mother was an assassin?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she was the best from the information I've gathered. I thought of going into the business, but I know my mother wouldn't of wanted that life for me. She died to make sure of that." Yuzumi explained as she began to eat the eggs Aimi had cooked along with the toast. "I have to ask how are we going to the Feudal Era?"

"There's a well known as the Bone Eater's Well. That is what's going to take us to the Feudal Era." Kagome explained.

"What can you tell me of the well?" Yuzumi asked.

"It's a long story," Kagome said.

"Then maybe I'll learn on the way." Yuzumi offered. "To much information might give me a splitting headache."

Kagome giggle, "I know the feeling."

"Well what do I all need to bring?" Yuzumi asked.

"Food, clothes, and a sleeping bag."

"I'll pack a small tent and maybe an umbrella as well." Yuzumi added thoughtfully.

"That would be smart." Kagome said thoughtful.

Yuzumi quickly took a shower in Kagome's bathroom and dressed in a fresh long sleeve black shirt that hung loose on her arms so when she strapped her blades to her arms wouldn't stand out. After she strapped her blades on her wrist she put on her blue jeans. She stepped out and looked through her bag and grabbed her box filled with cash. If she was going to the Feudal Era she wasn't going to need this money. The only time she would need it was when she came back for supplies.

_Maybe I'll never come back,_ she thought to herself. _I can live with that._


	2. The Assassin Meets The Dog Lord

**Don't own Inuyasha just the plot and the characters not from the Anime/Manga!**

Chapter 2: The Assassin in the Feudal Era and the Meeting of the Dog Lord

Kagome and Yuzumi paraded around the local camping shop as Yuzumi found a tent. It was made for two, light weight, water proof, and instead of coming apart it folded up. Yuzumi also bought a flash light, umbrella, and several large canteens.

Yuzumi's eyes scanned the store as she spotted a bow. _Okay... maybe I could Assassin's Creed this up a bit more,_ she thought with a grin. "I'll take that bow as well. Where are the arrows?" she asked.

"You hunt?" asked the clerk.

"In a manner of speaking," Yuzumi replied.

"The quiver and arrows are over there," He pointed toward the bow stand.

Yuzumi quickly walked to the bow stand. _Ah they have blow darts... okay this just turned to Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Now all I need is a ship full of men and a pirate flag!_ She took the blow darts with the blow pipe. Then she took the bow with a good fifty arrows before she returned to the clerk. "All of this as well."

"We'll sweetie you have one hell of a hunting trip you're planning on!" He said as he looked over her gear.

"We'll what I'm going to be hunting is very dangerous and shouldn't be underestimated." She informed him as she paid him.

"Yuzumi! Come on! Let's get your food supplies so we can go!" Kagome said as she pulled on her arm.

"I'm coming!" Yuzumi replied.

After food shopping Yuzumi followed Kagome back to her house. "Hey Kagome," Yuzumi said.

"Yeah what is it?" Kagome inquired.

"Who are we traveling with?"

"Well besides Inuyasha and me? Well there's my adopted son Shippo, my best friend Sango the demon slayer with her neko demon Kirara, and last is Miroku he's a monk, but don't let his title fool you that guy is a total lecher!"

"Demon slayer? Could she teach me poisons that will weaken a demon or maybe kill them?" Yuzumi asked thinking of her blow darts and arrows.

"Yeah. She could oh and I can put poison on my arrow and make the more affective!" Kagome cheered then she realized, "Oh right... I don't need poison. I have purifying powers."

"Purifying powers? You mean the ones priestesses are suppose to have?" Yuzumi asked. "Cool!"

"Yeah, and you'll see that soon enough." Kagome said blushing.

"I hope so."

"So all I do is jump?" Yuzumi asked as she sat on the edge of the well with her heavy backpack on her shoulders.

"Yep," Inuyasha replied before she shoved her.

"Ahhhh! Inuyasha I'm going to kill you!" Yuzumi screamed as she fell down the well. She quickly shut her eyes as she waited for the impact. The impact never came. Once she was brave enough she took a peek with her right eye. Yuzumi gasped in shock. Blue and pink lights swirled around her with something that looked like white stars. The sight was breath taking.

"You have come at last," a voice whispered in her ear like some sort of spirit.

"Apparently, who are you?"

"A message," it replied.

"Okay... what's the then message?" Yuzumi asked, "Who is this message from?"

"What would you like to hear first? Who it is from or the message?"

"Let's start with who it is from."

"This message is from your mother, who hoped you'd never have to hear it." It replied softly with a strange sadness.

"My mother, the assassin?"

"Your mother was more than an assassin child," the voice corrected.

"Then what was she?"

"A demon," it replied.

"Demon..." she repeated before she gave a frustrated sigh, "Just tell me the message and I'll ask about the demon thing after that."

"As you wish." the voice whispered before it changed into Yuzumi's mother's voice. "My dearest child if you are hearing this. It means I have fail you and I am dead along with your father. The land that we once ruled is most likely over run with a new leader. Our lands were the Southern Youkai Territory. I was it's Lady and you're father it's Lord. Ryukotsusei killed your father my child to get to me to steal you away. Lord Inu no Taisho sealed him away and saved us, but there was on guarantee the seal would stay so I took you away to the world you know now. Be careful my precious girl. Many will seek you out and try to claim you. I'm sorry you bare this burden my daughter, but please be strong and find your happiness. Your safety and happiness is all I care about. I love you."

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"What kind of Demon my mother and my father?" she asked.

"Don't know."

"Damnit!" She yelled. "Is there anything you can tell me that wasn't in the letter?"

"Ryukotsusei has been slain by Inuyasha, son of Inu no Taisho." the voice replied.

"Wait the _dumbass_ I'm traveling with killed my father's murderer?" she demanded.

"Yes,"

"Hmm... I owe that jerk." she said to herself.

"Also, Inu no Taisho is dead."

"How did he die?" she asked.

"The injuries that Ryukotsusei inflicted were grave. He died to save his human wife and Inuyasha."

"That sucks," Yuzumi said sadly. "No wonder he acts like an asshole."

"No wonder indeed. I must go now your friends will worry if we talk to long here." The message said before disappearing.

Yuzumi was about to protest but she saw her scenery change to that of a well. "Huh?" she looked up to she clear skies. "Oh I see," she told herself as she climbed the vines. Soon Yuzumi arrived at the top and scanned the area. _Such a peaceful looking forest._ "So I'm really here? Wow..."

"Can you stop marveling and move your big ass?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Shut up! I'm still pissed at you for pushing me in the damnable well!" She yelled at his sensitive ears making him wince.

"That's right! Inuyasha that wasn't nice!" Kagome agreed as Yuzumi crawled out the well.

"Like I care!" Inuyasha replied.

"Get my out of this well!" Kagome ordered.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped out the well with Kagome in his arms.

As soon as Kagome's feet hit the ground and she was out of Inuyasha's arms she screamed, "SIT!"

"Ugh!" Inuyasha grunted as his face smashed into the ground making a imprint of Inuyasha's crashed form in the ground.

"Kagome!" a woman called.

"Sango! Wait up!" called a man in monk robes, who chased after the woman.

"Kagome's back!" Cheered a boy that had a fluffy tail and from the waist down was that of a fox who was followed by a small two tailed cat.

"Oh... my god!," Yuzumi said scooping up the fox boy into her arms, "You are the cutest kid I've ever seen! You must be the young Shippo!"

"And who are you?" he asked as she gentle hugged him.

"I'm Yuzumi. I'm a demon." she replied.

"Are you MAD?! You smell human!" Shippo yelled.

"That's because my powers doesn't awake for a month." She informed Shippo.

"What kind of demon are you?"

"Don't know. I just found out that I was a demon after all. I'm looking forward to the surprise though!" Yuzumi replied excitedly. "Oh... you probably want you mama." She said realizing her thoughtlessness. "Here Kagome," she gently handed her Shippo with a small smile.

"Kagome is she really a demon?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah... Inuyasha thinks so. A dragon demon said so as well." Kagome confirmed.

"So is she coming with us?" Sango asked curious.

"Yep, I am. Well if everyone is okay with that of course."

"I'm very okay with it," the monk said snaking a hand on her bottom.

Smack! "Lecher! Get your hands off me!" Yuzumi yelled.

"I'm sorry my lady. Forgive my cursed hands." Miroku said with a sheepish smile. The bastard wasn't sorry at all!

"Cursed hands my ass!" She yelled.

"Miroku!" Sango practically growled. "Hiraikotsu!" Yuzumi watched Sango beat Miroku as she yelled something about a cheating, perverted, lecherous monk.

_Is it just mean or do these women beatings of their men seem... routine?_ Yuzumi asked herself as Kagome yelled another sit command. _Yes, yes it is!_

"Um... shouldn't we be going? We are loosing day light, right?" Yuzumi asked shifted her bag on her back.

"Yuzumi's right we should go," Kagome agreed.

One Week later...

Yuzumi was running... again. Apparently her new found friends thought it was a good idea to use the Parkour girl as bait. She knew she had ran a good three miles and her skills made it earlier to dodge the douche bag chasing her. He was a low level demon according to Sango, but a jewel shard resided in his chest made him almost impossible to kill with him having the consent ability to regenerate. The only way to take out this demon was to cut the jewels shard out of it's heart. "Stop following me, you ugly bastard! It's getting old!"

"When I catch you and I'll rape you, then I'll eat alive!" The demon roared.

"Not if I kill you first!" She yelled back as she dodged another of the demons attacks.

_Damn... that one almost hit me!_ Yuzumi yelled in her mind.

"Out of my way," said a cold and powerful voice.

Yuzumi looked ahead of her to see a vision of white. She nearly didn't dodged the beautiful white creature with stunning gold eyes. "Sorry, kind of acting as bait for this ignorant demon to chase. Give me a moment. I'm tired of acting like bait!" She kicked the demon in the face knocking it on it's back.

She flicked her right wrist and released her hidden blade before she landed on the demon's stomach, "Those guys kept me waiting long enough so you have to die now!" She said before plunging her blade into the demon's heart cutting it out. "Now where is that shard... ha! There you are! Without this you won't be able to regenerate." She hopped off the demon as it turned to ash.

"I'm Yuzumi," she told the beautiful creature before her put her hood down on her white blood stained jacket. Then brushed her hair from her eyes before adding, "and you are?"

"Filthy human! How dare you address Lord Sesshoumaru in such a manner." a green creature screeched so loudly Yuzumi held her ears as she winced.

"Hey we demons have sensitive hearing, you know?!" Yuzumi demanded.

"Your a human why should you care?" the imp asked.

"I never said I was human, toad. I'm a demon. My demonic prowess doesn't appear fully til the full moon on my eighteenth birthday, fool." she informed the beck barring creature.

"What house do you belong to?" asked Sesshoumaru suddenly.

"Don't know," she said. "According to my mother she and my father where the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands. My father was murderer by Ryukotsusei who was defeated by Lord Inu no Taisho. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Inu no Taisho was my father," Sesshoumaru stated his voice cold along with his eyes, but his eyes held a bit of curiously in them.

"So that would make you Lord of the Western Lands." Yuzumi said thoughtful, but her heart quickened as she felt an unfamiliar sensation run through her body as her eyes met Sesshoumaru's. _What is this?_

"Yes he is so show some respect!" the imp yelled make Yuzumi wince again.

"Damn these sensitive ears," Yuzumi mumbled rubbing her sore ears.

"Jaken, silence," Sesshoumaru ordered mildly agreeing with Yuzumi's mumbles.

"Yes, mi'lord." Jaken complied immediately.

Yuzumi suddenly spotted a small girl around six years old hiding behind Sesshoumaru. Her hair was dark brown and her had large puppy like brown eyes that melted Yuzumi's heart. "Oh hi there little one." She squatted down to be at the child's eye level. "Sorry I didn't see you there. If I did I would of led that demon out of sight before slaying him."

The kid looked to Sesshoumaru for approval which he answered with a small nod. She quickly stepped from behind Sesshoumaru and approached the strange woman.

"My name is Yuzumi. What's yours?"

"Rin," the girl said with a small smile.

"I'm very happy to meet you, Rin." Yuzumi said.

The girl gave a big smile, "Why does your hair and eyes look strange?"

Yuzumi giggled, "That's because I'm a demon. Demons are suppose to have funny hair and eye colors."

"Lord Sesshoumaru has pretty hair it's not funny."

"Odd would been a better term," she agreed giggling. "and yes he has beautiful hair. Gorgeous eyes too." Yuzumi looked at the smirking Sesshoumaru for a moment and gave him a smile before returning her attention to the girl.

"Your eyes are pretty too. I like them." Rin said.

"Thank you, Rin. That's very sweet." Yuzumi smiled at her, "Now I have questions for Sesshoumaru. Do you mind if we continue this conversation later?"

"Okay," she smiled back as she twirled.

Yuzumi's eyes soften at the small girl before she turned back to Sesshoumaru, "Do you know who my father was?"

"His name was Lord Ryu and your mother's was Lady Kaida. Lord Ryu was friends with my father and your mother was the best assassin of her time. The land your parents ruled is guarded by the steward, your cousin Souh who waits for the return of the heir." Sesshoumaru informed her. _Why am I helping her? Am I honored bounded to help her? No, but why am I?_

"Then you know what type of demon I am." Yuzumi said.

"Yes,"

"Don't tell me. I rather have the surprise." Yuzumi said.

"Very well,"

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She said giving him a bright smile.

Sesshoumaru felt his beast stir within him at the smile and he was going to assess it if a little toad kept his mouth shut like his lordship had ordered. "You will address Lord Sesshoumaru by his title!" Jaken yelled with steam coming out of his ears.

Yuzumi winced, "Shut it! Your making my ears throb! And I'm sure it's the same for Sesshoumaru!"

"You stupid wench address his lordship by his TITLE!" Jaken yelled.

Yuzumi yelped in pain her purple eyes suddenly turned red and cat like. She flicked her wrist exposing her hidden blade as she growled, "I told you to shut it, filth, and I believe your master told you to be silent." she lifted her bladed hand near her chest, "Should I flay you for your impedance?" she asked as she grinned sadisticly.

Jaken gulped at the sight before him. Never had he felt such a powerful aura except for that of his master. _What is she? Is she really a demon like she claimed to be? Or is this a parlor's trick? Either way those red eyes of her's are a frightening sight to be hold!_

She grabbed the imp by the throat and slammed him onto a tree, "I should kill a little filthy thing like you, but if I'm correct you belong to the Inuyoukai. So Sesshoumaru do I have your permission to kill him?" She asked turning to him.

"Mi'lord, save me!" the imp cried in pain making her grip his neck tighten. She was on the verge of breaking his small neck when she realized there was a child present. _What am I doing I'm never been this violent! Is this feeling from earlier? No the feeling was toward Sesshoumaru. This one feels like raw anger._

Yuzumi sighed as she dropped him, "Your not worthy of my time. Why do I even bother?" She turned her back to Jaken her eyes slowly turning back to normal. "I have to go... before I loss control of... whatever the hell that was!"

"Your beast broke free," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Beast?" she asked turning to him. Her eyes were wide with curiously and a touch of fear.

Sesshoumaru's beast purred as he saw her purple doe eyes that pleaded for answers. "Every demon has one. It's the most primal part of you."

"That make sense," Yuzumi agreed as she sighed in frustration, "Little by little I turn. I'm worried... I'll turn into a monster." she stared at her left hand that grabbed Jaken by the throat, "May my fears never come to light..." and with that said she walked away. "We'll met again... under what circumstance I know not, but we will meet, Sesshoumaru."


	3. The Assassin and The Exiled Prince

**Don't Own Inuyasha still :'(**

Chapter 3: The Assassin and The Exiled Prince

Three days had passed since Yuzumi had seen Sesshoumaru or her new friends. _What happened to them? _She asked herself as she walked along the road not sure where she was going, but she was certain she was heading south. The South had been beckoning her there ever since she arrived. To put it simply she was drawn to the Southern like a bee to a flower. She just couldn't help herself but to go there.

"Thank god I had my supplies with me or I would have been screwed!" she said to herself as she stumbled upon a village. "Oh maybe they have an inn I can stay for the night!"

As she began to head toward the village Yuzumi looked at her clothes with mild amusement. She was wearing her Assassin's Creed white and red outfit with slits that ride up near her hip with her none heeled leather thigh boots. Her hood was up and her long sleeves covered her hidden blades making her smile.

She strolled along into the village with a smile as she headed for the inn. The people stared at her warily. They where unsure what to think of the stranger roaming into the village. Her hair was a strange color and no one could see her face. Was she a demon or a foreigner? They were unsure.

The headsman a kind old man took it upon himself to speak with the hooded stranger. "Miss?"

Yuzumi turned and looked at the old man. _I'm a youkai princess... I should be known by my proper title, right? Sesshoumaru's servant was angry that I didn't use his proper title, but Sesshoumaru was slightly amused about it. I spoke to Sesshoumaru as if I were his friend. Sesshoumaru's friend? I like the sound of that... strange._ "I'm a Hime not a miss." Yuzumi corrected.

"A princess? Forgive me, my lady." The headman replied as he bowed, "I am the headsman, Aoto."

"I'm Princess Yuzumi of the Southern Lands. May I inquire why you stopped me?" she asked as she imitated Sesshoumaru's poster and powerful voice, but of course her's was far more feminine.

"The people here were worried that you were a demon, my lady." he informed her.

"Your people are in no danger of me. I only came her for the sake and a warm bed, perhaps a fine cooked meal as well." Yuzumi replied making sure she didn't lie so she didn't deny being a demon.

"That is good to know. My lady, why do you not have guards with you?" he asked.

"Having men to protect me is an insult upon my skills." She replied making sure she sounded just the tiniest bit insulted.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, my lady," Aoto replied nervously with a small bow.

"No offense has been taken," Yuzumi replied. _Hey I'm pretty good at this noble act thing! Actually this is kind of fun!_

"Thank you, my lady." the headsman.

"Perhaps you'll join me for sake and a meal," she said turning away and walked straight for the inn.

"I would be honored, my lady Yuzumi." The headsman said.

"Sake and your best meal for myself and my new friend here," She told the wench working in the inn.

"Princess, what are you doing in these lands? If you don't mind my asking."

"I was away for many years and I'm finally able to go home," Yuzumi said. "My companions and I became separated due to demon attack. They are very skilled in demon slaying so I don't doubt they survived."

"Were these companions of your guard?"

"No, they are my friends. I see them as my equals though only one is of noble blood besides myself." Yuzumi replied wholeheartedly.

"That's quite modest of you," The headsman commented.

"Well we're practically family after all blood doesn't make one family, love does." Yuzumi dropped her head missing her friends.

"How long have you been separated?"

"Three days... but if feels like it's been longer." Yuzumi said with a heavy sigh.

"That's how is always feels when you are away from your family."

"Hmm... your right."

After the meal Yuzumi paid for a room and went to the bath, but she kept her blades on her wrist (trusted issues), "I hope the water is the perfect tempter, princess." said a woman who stoke the first.

Yuzumi laid her towel next to her clothes before she submersed herself in the steamy water, "Oh... yeah! The water is sublime, girl."

"My name is Yui, your highness."

"Yui... cute name little one," Yuzumi's eyes fell on the girl and gave her a gentle smile.

"Thank you, your highness," she bowed to Yuzumi.

"Little doe... someone is coming... hid NOW!" Yuzumi order pointing behind the large barrels.

Yui rushed over to the barrels and hid as fast as her scrawny body would carry her before a man burst through the door.

He was handsome for a human. His hair was long and black like a raven's wing. His eyes where a dreamy color of brown like sweet perfect chocolates and he wore rich silks. He was obviously a lord of sorts or maybe a prince that heard of her arrival. "Princess!"

"Ah!" Yuzumi screamed and she hid her breast with her hands.

The young man blushed as he turned away, "Oh! I'm sorry, princess no one told me... you were bathing! Forgive me!"

"Yui," Yuzumi called blushing herself, "Get my towel, please."

"Yes, my lady." Yui said running out of her hiding space.

"You, young man, wait outside so I can dress!" she ordered. "It's unseemly for you to burst into a princess's bath without knocking first!"

"S-sorry," he said blushing again as he ran out the room and shut the door.

"What a way to make an impression on a lady..." Yuzumi said aloud.

"Yes indeed, my lady." Yui replied as she hand Yuzumi a towel.

"Who is he?" she asked as she dried her hair.

"He is prince Kagewaki. He once ruled over a great land before Naraku impersonated him and stole his lands. He barely made it out alive."

Yuzumi sighed, "I know the feeling..."

_Maybe I can help him get his lands back,_ she thought to herself. _That boy is dreamy too... maybe I can marry him after... WHAT?! I'm a DEMON! I can't marry a HUMAN! Can I?_

Yuzumi quickly dressed into her Assassin's outfit and pulled up her hood to hide her blushing and her strange eyes. Once dressed she took a deep breath before stepping outside. She saw Kagewaki looking nervous by her door. It may her heart melt at the puppy dog look on his elegant face. "Um... Kagewaki?"

"Princess? I uh..."

"Call me Yuzumi," she said giving him a smile as she cocked her head at him.

He looked up and smiled, "Yuzumi... I wanted to meet you. The headsman of this village spoke very highly of you."

"Kagewaki, there is no need to be so formal," Yuzumi informed him. "Let speak as though we were friends."

Kagewaki smiled at the thought, "Friends?"

Yuzumi took his large hand into her small ones, "Come, tell me what is troubling you." She lead him away into her room with Yui on their heels. She entered her room and gestured for Kagewaki to sit, "Yui, could you get some tea please." she asked in a soft voice before taking off her hood. Yuzumi wait for the tea to arrive and when Yui arrived with the tea. Yuzumi instantly took in the heavy honey and tea aroma. Yui... already knew Yuzumi's favorite flavor of tea. _Once I take back my home Yui with my personal servant!_ She thought determined.

She graceful took her tea cup in hand and took a sip and savored the warm favors against her tongue. Yes, Yui made the best tea she every had. She placed her tea back down and looked to the nervous but elegant Kagewaki, "Kagewaki, relax. There is no need to be so nervous. We are newly formed friends after all."

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's just. I spent most of my life away from people due to my weak body. Naraku came to me one day saying her could help me get stronger. I was a gullible twit. I took his offer and invited him into my home. A few months ago he reveal his true self. He had a group of Slayer's and their village slaughtered. I was to be his next victim, but I ran. He is a vile demon!"

"Half demon," Yuzumi corrected as she took another sip of her tea.

"Half?"

"Yes Naraku is a half-breed. He was created by many demons and the greed of a man name Onigumo. My companions and I were separated from hunting him. They want to end his misdeeds and all of them had been hurt emotionally and physically by Naraku. The monster has many crimes to answer for." Yuzumi explained then asked, "What is your take on demons?"

"I... some are evil and some are good," Kagewaki replied looking down.

Yuzumi took his hand, "I know how you feel Kagewaki. I too was driven from my home by the demon Ryukotsusei. He was a powerful dragon youkai. My father died fighting him, but he was sealed away by Inu no Taisho and later killed my his son Inuyasha, who avenged my father and his own. My mother took me away before that could happen. I was the true goal of Ryukotsusei. My father and Inu no Taisho are dead because of me."

"...It's not you fault." Kagewaki said placing his other hand over her's.

"If I was born a male... Ryukotsusei wouldn't done what he did and both of my parents would be alive." Yuzumi said looking away with a sad expression.

Kagewaki took Yuzumi's chin into his hand and lifted her face so she could look him in the eye, "Yuzumi, stop blaming yourself. Nothing that happened was your fault. The one at fault was Ryukotsusei."

Yuzumi looked into his melted chocolate like eyes. Her heart pounding in her ears. He was so gentle and kind to her. Gods... she could fall for this human boy! "Thank you," she whispered before hugging Kagewaki causing him to gasp in surprise, but he didn't hesitate to hug her back.

_His scent is sweet as honey with the smell of pine. It's so comforting... I love it._ She thought as she held him to her. _Why am I opening up so fast to him? My heart it's beating so... fast! Kagewaki what are you doing to me?_

"Kagewaki... I want to help you... to get your home back." She whispered into his ear. "That is why came to see me right?"

"No... it's to late for my lands. Naraku poisoned it and my people. The reason I came to see you was because I felt alone." Kagewaki explained with a soft honey like voice.

"You don't have to be alone anymore," Yuzumi said as she pulled away to look at him. "You can come with me if you want."

"I-I can?" he asked hopeful.

"Yes, but you must know one thing first." she said with worry in her voice.

"What is that?"

"In three weeks time I will turn into a powerful demon and take my crown as Lady of the South." she replied.

"I don't care if you are a demon. I want to be by your side." Kagewaki replied before he held her tightly against him. _I don't care what you are Yuzumi... I want to be with you... no matter what happens._


	4. The Assassin and The Demon Within

**Don't own Inuyasha just Yuzumi!**

Chapter 4: The Assassin and the Demon Within

Morning came unwelcoming to Yuzumi as she felt warm arms around her waist and a rock hard chest against her back. She turn to see Kagewaki in her bed. His hair was long and curled in messy ringlets from sleep. He's face was content and his breathing slow and steady. Then she remembered what hand happened that night...

Hours earlier...

She had hardly slept and when she did she was haunted by nightmares of her past. Really none knew her past. All they knew was that her parents where dead, her fascination with Assassin's Creed, and she was a demon, but none knew of her true past.

Blood filled her nightmares. It wasn't her blood, but it was the blood Yuzumi's mother. It was a frightening sight for any seven year old and her mother's last words while choking on her own blood haunted her more than anything, _"Yuzumi... be careful. Don't be like me! Find... your happiness and never take it... for... granted! Be strong... my child. I love... you."_

She knew this was only a dream and even as she slept she knew she was dreaming, but it didn't stop the fear or pain she felt as she watched her mother die in front of her eyes over and over again.

"Princess Yuzumi," she hear a voice call from her terrors. It was smooth as honey and soft like a puppy's fur. _Help me... _her mind cried out as she thrashed in her sleep. _Ease my tortured soul, please..._

"Yuzumi, wake up..." the beautiful voice called as she felt pressure on her wrists. "Your having a nightmare. Wake up."

Yuzumi shot up into Kagewaki's chest. She wouldn't cry. Yuzumi refused to cry, but being held by Kagewaki she would permit. His arms wrapped around her small tense frame and comfortingly rubbed her back.

"Yuzumi..." he whispered gently into her ear, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuzumi sighed. No she didn't want to talk about it, but his honeyed voice had asked and she couldn't deny him the truth. "I was having a nightmare about the day my mother was murdered."

"You saw it?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I saw it all," she replied as a tear fell. Apparently she was permitting her tears after all.

"It must have been horrible for you." Kagewaki said holding her tighter in her arms as he felt the dampness on his shoulder from her tears.

"I'm sorry to make you worry," She whispered as she sobbed.

"I want... I mean it's okay." he said as he struggled for the right words. This woman had such an effect on him. No she was a demon, but Kagewaki he didn't care what she was. He knew she was good and kind, but he also knew she was haunted by her past. He knew the moment he looked into her eyes.

"Don't leave," she pleaded. "I don't want the nightmare to come back."

He blinked, _She wants me to stay?_ "I won't leave, Yuzumi."

She wasn't sure how long she cried, but she remembered him helping her lay down and her pulled him along with her. She wrapped his arms around her before she fell asleep.

Yuzumi blushed. She couldn't believe she lost so much control of her emotions last night. _You are hopeless, Yuzumi, _she told herself, _but you did get a prince in your bed. Nice work..._

She mentally shrugged her shoulders before she laid her head back down so she could get more sleep. She was far to happy in this moment to care about anything other than the man she was in the arms of. _Such a kind and gentle prince. He doesn't deserve what happened to his lands._ She thought sadly. _He'd makes a good leader many would follow and respect him. Wait... why am I thinking this? Am I considering being with him? I can't do that! Can I? I don't know anything about demon law! I need to get to my home as soon as possible or I might fall in love with a man I can never have!_

Frustrated she left the bed, _God what is wrong with me?! Me of all people throwing myself in the arms of a man and a human at that! Pathetic! I should just... no. What am I saying? I thought I was human not to long ago. I want him to come with me and I need my powers in full before I go home though._ She sighed. _What are these cruel thoughts? Sure I can be a bitch, but judging someone for what they are isn't me at all. Only someone really low would think like that. Is this what the demon within me thinks? Is this what my beast believes?_

_Perhaps I do,_ a voice replied in her mind in a barely a whisper.

_Why do you not like humans?_

_Humans are fine, but be wary of them they'd stop at nothing to destroy you for being a demon,_ the voice warned. _I will be clearer to you within this week. You are slowly becoming what you are meant to be._

_Great, first super hearing! Now a beast! What's next? Super speed? Strength? Perfect bod?_

The beast laughed, _Next to come will be painful and didn't you say you were looking forward to the surprise?_

_I kicking myself for saying that already! And what was with that feeling when I was near Sesshoumaru?_

_Find out,_ the beast replied before going silent.

_Goddamn you!_

Yuzumi opened her bedroom door and, "Inuyasha!" she cheered as she hugged him nearly knocking him over. "Where have you guys been?!"

"Sorry, Yuzumi," Kagome apologized while Inuyasha gave a shock face caused by the hug, "Naraku showed up."

"Yuzumi," Kagewaki said as he stood.

"Kagewaki, good morning." Yuzumi replied with a smile

"Morning, who are your friends- Slayer Sango?!"

"Prince Kagewaki?! Your alive?! Naraku said he killed you!" Sango said shocked.

"Your the one Naraku is parading around as?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," he replied. "He tried to kill me, but I manage to escape before he could slay me. He still took my lands from me. Then he poisoned my lands and slaughtered my people."

"Another reason we are all going South!" Yuzumi announced.

"Who make you the alpha?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"I want to go home Inuyasha! I have to claim my lands as it's rightful ruler I must do this!" Yuzumi yelled back, "And last time I checked Kagome is the alpha in this group!"

"Why you!"

"Sit!"

"My point is made. Thank you, Kagome. Look I have to get to my home the day after the full moon and claim it from the steward Souh my cousin." Yuzumi explained.

"Well I'm in," Kagome agreed instantly.

"Oh and here is that jewel shard from the demon that was chasing me," Yuzumi whispered in her ear, "before I met this really hot guy named Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru?! You met him?!"

"Yep and not so loud, Kagome my ears are sensitive now!" Yuzumi said rubbing her ears.

"Sorry," Kagome said apologeticly.

Two Days Later...

The gang had been traveling for the last two days south like Yuzumi had asked. They all knew it would take a good three weeks for them to arrive to the Southern castle. Inuyasha like usual wasn't happy about the breaks they had to take because the 'weak humans' had to take breaks.

"Hey where is Yuzumi?" Kagewaki asked.

"I thought she was with you." Miroku said. "Hey Sango have you seen Yuzumi?"

"Not since this morning. Why?" asked Sango.

"I saw her going into the forest. She was acting strange. Her eyes where all red." Kagome commented.

"What the assassin's daughter is missing again?!" Inuyasha said pissed.

"We should look for her. She could be in trouble." Miroku said.

"Will you humans shut up?" a voice said as Yuzumi walked out of the forest. Her voice was cold and emotionless. The hood of her Assassin's Creed outfit was down and her eyes a sinister red. "I'm right here." She dropped a freshly killed deer on their feet. "I was hunting breakfast. I know you humans would be starving by now."

"Yuzumi, what's wrong? You sound strange." Shippo asked.

She chuckled, "Of course I do. I'm the demon within after all."

"Your her beast?" Shippo asked.

"That is what I said."

"Why are you out?"

"I've been locked up for two hundred years small one. I want out." the demon replied.

"Wait how are you two hundred years old and Yuzumi is only seventeen?" asked Kagome.

"Because in less in three weeks I will be eighteen in demon years and Yuzumi has slept for most of it due to our dear mother's spell." she replied. "Now enough questions, humans. I'm starving." The demon flicked her wrist and cut away one of the back legs of the deer. "This is mine do what you please with the rest." She said before tearing the fur and skin off the leg with her newly formed claws.

"Is she about to eat that raw- Ew! Nevermind!" Kagome said trying not to gag.

Yuzumi bit into the leg and let the deers blood fill her mouth. It had been a long time since she had tasted raw meat, but she noticed Kagome go pale and Kagewaki stare wide eyed. She sallow the blood and lowered her kill with a sigh. "I'll eat away from camp. So you don't have to see this."

Yuzumi turned and head for the river so she may be alone with her meal. She forgot that human were squeamish when it came to raw foods. _Humans are weak as usual,_ the demon thought. She sighed as she took another bit of her food. A feeling of loneliness took her as she remembered the other part of her laughing and enjoying her meal with her new friends. It seemed trivial but enjoyable and not so lonely. It made her envy the other side of herself.

_Why can't I have that? Is it because I'm a beast? Or does Yuzumi have a way with people I do not? Yuzumi is me, but isn't me at the same time. Why must this be so complicated? _

_It is only complicated because you make it so, _Yuzumi replied. _Now stop with the over thinking and let me rest. I'm in enough pain as it is without you making it worse with a headache from thinking to much._

_Did you just call us dumb?_

_You ARE being dumb, _Yuzumi informed her. _If you just swallow your pride you could have just cooked the meat and ate it with them like a normal person, but noooo! You have to go and eat it raw to gross them out! And now you are all alone! Are you happy?_

"No I'm not," Yuzumi said allowed with a sigh before finishing her meal and throwing the bone away.

"Talking to yourself?" asked a voice.

"Have a conversation between you and your beast is not exactly talk to yourself. Is it, Sesshoumaru?" the beast replied as she cleaned her face from any left over blood with water.

Sesshoumaru neared her, "Perhaps."

She turned her red eyes to Sesshoumaru, "What brings you here?"

"Why do you care?"

"More of curiosity, than caring."

"You are her beast?"

"Yes, Yuzumi is in to much pain to focus. So I took over while she deals with the changes, but the greatest change will happen on the night of the full moon." the demon informed him.

"Your true form," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yes," she turned away from him and folded her legs against herself and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her and relaxed slightly, "Once my mother finds out you're alive she'll be sending a hundred marriage proposals to you all about this Sesshoumaru."

Yuzumi giggled, "Good thing I'm not taking a mate yet. Like you I'll wait til I'm ready and do it for love."

"You don't think I'm ready?"

"You are, but you'll wait for that special girl to come around that will mate you for YOU and not your crown," Yuzumi said, "just like I will."

"Not all matings deal with love," he said, "and if I remember correctly an unmated woman can't take the crown."

"This one will. None can stop that and I'll mate only to a man I love. I will not fall to a political marriage like a fool."

Sesshoumaru found himself respecting her for that, "You have my support then."

Yuzumi looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, and I'd be honored if you are at the Southern castle the morning after the full moon and stand at my side as a friend. This request is from Yuzumi, not myself... she likes you and thinks of you as friend."

_Friend?_ Sesshoumaru never had a friend in his life and now this woman wanted to be friends. "I will be there," Sesshoumaru stated his voice cold like usual.

"Yuzumi," Shippo whisper as he suddenly appeared on her shoulder.

Yuzumi looked at Shippo her eyes widen as she saw the bruises on his head, "Who hurt you?" she growled outraged.

"Inu-baka," Shippo replied crying.

"I'll be back Sesshoumaru. I have a lesson to teach a certain kitty eared dog." She stood and walked toward the camp.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and listened...

"INUYASHA!" he heard Yuzumi growl.

"Oh... shit," Inuyasha yelp.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON A CHILD!" Yuzumi screamed as she pulled a good foot and a half thick tree from it's roots and swung it at him. Sesshoumaru heard her beat him senseless with it. "BASTARD!"

"Remind me to _never _get on her bad side," Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango just nodded as she stared a her in shock. _How did such a small girl rip a tree from the ground?!_

Once Inuyasha was beaten unconscious she tossed the broken in half tree away and growled as she left the camp with Shippo in her arms. "If he ever does that again come straight to me, Shippo."

Shippo nodded as he snuggled into her arms. She doesn't like it when a child is beating like that at all. She was for years and she wasn't about to see the same happen to children.

Yuzumi returned to Sesshoumaru's side as she took a cloth from her pocket and dipped in into the freezing water then fold it and placed it over his biggest bruise. "Your brother is... infuriating to put it lightly. If I didn't owe him. I would of ripped out his throat."

"What do you owe him?"

"He killed Ryukotsusei and helped me when I was in trouble." she replied. "A dragon demon is supposedly coming for me the night I go full demon if he even knows how to get to this world. He wants me as his mate." She laughed darkly, "I look forward to killing him."

"Get to this world?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Oh you don't know," Yuzumi said. "My mother hid me in the future where Kagome is from. Interesting world we have in front of us. I wonder if I still rule in that time."

"How long into the future?"

"Five hundred years," Yuzumi said. Her attention still on Shippo who was now sleeping in her arms.

"It's likely," Sesshoumaru replied.

"I think so too," Yuzumi said. "Five hundred years isn't that long for us. Perhaps well stay friends that longer than that."

"You really want to be friends with this Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

"Ever since we met yes. We both do. Doesn't matter if your cold. I see more then most have. There is just something about you." she said smiling at him.

"Then we will be," Sesshoumaru said to his first friend.


	5. The Assassin and The Spider Hanyou

**I don't own Inuyasha, but the Yuzumi is MINE!**

Chapter 5: The Assassin and The Spider Hanyou

Another day past and the beast had not returned to it's slumber. Small fangs where exposing slowly from her K-9s and her short claws grew longer each passing day. Kagewaki was worried and looked at her like she was in a word... odd.

"Kagewaki stop your gawking! Yuzumi will not return for a week so just deal with it, human!" the demon roared at him annoyed out her mind. _How does she put up with this far to caring mortal?! He's infuriating!_

"Lover's quarrel?" Miroku asked smugly.

Smack! "Shut it, lecher!" the demon growled as she smacked him again. "Unlike Yuzumi I have little tolerance for mortals especially lechers like you!"

"What do we call you?" Kagome asked curious.

The demon blinked surprised at the sudden question, "Don't have a name. Most demons don't name their beast. Though things would be easier if I have one. Hmm... Ryoko will do." she said her voice cold.

"Ryoko what's wrong with Yuzumi?" Kagome asked after a moment of silence.

Ryoko sighed mentally. She knew Yuzumi didn't want them to worry about her, but they did anyway so why hide the truth? "The transformation is a painful one. So painful in fact that Yuzumi can't function if she were here. You've notice my claws and fangs, but that is only small things. Our insides are being ripped apart as we speak and slowly turning to that of a demon's. Soon our skin will change and Yuzumi's purple eyes will turn a more vivid color of violet with my cat eye likeness. We'll gain pointed ears after that, but nothing is going to be more painful than what will happen on the night of the full moon."

"What do you mean?" Kagewaki asked worried.

"We'll take on our true form. Nothing in this world is more physically painful then one's first transformation of a full demon." Ryoko informed them.

"So you know what Yuzumi is?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you or her." Ryoko said.

"That's not nice," Miroku said.

"Who said this Ryoko was nice? I'm not the Yuzumi you know and Kagewaki I said stop gawking!" she glared at him, but he wasn't looking at her like she was odd anymore. His gazed was soft, kind, and worried. "Huh?" she blinked at him as her eyes widen slightly._ He's looking at me like he does Yuzumi, but it's slightly softer, _she thought as her heart rate quickened. _No wonder she likes him. He's so hard to dislike. Damn this infuriating human!_

"Don't kid yourself," Kagewaki said, "You are nice. You just promise Yuzumi your wouldn't say anything."

She looked at him in utter surprise, _Such insight for a human. I got to get away from him and them for a while or I might actually fall for the human. _

"I need... to leave for a while," Ryoko said suddenly said. "I can loose control of myself easily and I don't what to endanger any of you farther then I have. After all I'm the most primal of the two of us."

"Then why didn't you tell us that?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I was selfish and wanted to get know all of you. If only for a little while." she said truthfully. "You can't imagine how long Yuzumi and I have been alone. It's even more lonely for her that she could not speak with me. A demon without a beast is a very lonely existence."

Everyone looked upon her in shock and Inuyasha's ears went down. He knew the feeling she felt all to well. Now for who knows how long she'll be gone again.

"Where will you go?" Sango asked.

"I imagine I'll go hunting for a while. It soothes me." she informed them. "I'll bring you my kills so you may have fresh meat every night for a week."

"Won't you be lonely?" Kagewaki asked.

"I rather be lonely then endanger you," she said softly. "Now goodbye. I'll see you at sun set tomorrow. If not, come looking for me."

Ryoko turned and leaped into the first tree she could find and bolted. She really didn't want to leave. She wouldn't admitted but she liked spending time with them and listen to their foolishness. It made her happy, strangely so. _This is what having a family feels like?_ She asked herself.

_Yes it is, Ryoko,_ Yuzumi replied in a pained whisper.

_Yuzumi how bad is it?_ Ryoko asked concerned.

_On a scale for one to ten? Twelve!_ Yuzumi said loudly.

Ryoko sighed as she increased her pace deeper into the forest, _Sorry you have to face it, but we don't have a choice._

_You think I don't know that? _Yuzumi questioned. _And I know you're not really hunting!_

_Of course not... I'm just going to wonder aimlessly until the week is over with!_

_It's not your fault that your have a heart, you know?_ Yuzumi asked before she went silent.

"I know," Ryoko said softly.

"Talking you yourself?" a lush voice asked.

"Not quite," Ryoko said.

"Your beast then," he said stepping out the woods in a white baboon outfit.

"Something like that," she said turned her red gaze upon him. "You are the infamous Naraku I believe."

"You've heard of me? I'm honored." he said with a sinister smile.

She smiled back, but her smile was more sinister than his and her voice was layered in ice, "Perhaps, but a man like you wouldn't approach someone without a purpose or am I suppose to believe this was chance Naraku?"

"There is not such thing as chance. You seem familiar with my name, but I'm unacquainted with yours."

"Ryoko the Assassin," She said.

"A demon assassin? I could have work for you."

"I thought you might. Perhaps, I'll assist as long as it doesn't interfere with my allies." she said.

"I just want to death of three nobleman." he said.

"And they are?"

"Prince Akra the dragon demon of the South, who is engage to the princess there."

Suddenly Ryoko roared in laughter, "Fat chance Yuzumi would marry that lowborn!"

Naraku's eyes widen, "You know the Princess?"

"Of course I do in many ways I'm her guardian." she said her voice if possible colder than before.

"And an assassin," he stated.

"Yes and surprisingly she's not one for pampering or that of a prissy, pathetic, stuck up noble. The girl takes after this Ryoko," she stated, "but I'm sure that not what you want to know. Is it?"

"No, but it makes me curious."

Ryoko laughed, "Of course you are, but I'll that Akra out with genuine pleasure. Who are the other's?"

"Lord Yukon he is a human noble in the next village and then there is his son."

"I'll look into them tonight, but as for Akra. I guarantee his death the night after the full moon." she grinned viciously at him.

"What of payment?" He asked.

"If I slaughter worthless human I will expect payment, but I'll kill Akra for free. Payment is how you see fit." she said. "Oh and the only reason I agree is because this is mutually... beneficial."

"Agreed," before he disappeared.

_So he knew I was an assassin but knew not of my royalty. How intriguing,_ Ryoko said to herself. _We must be wary. He must not find out of my royal blood until I take my throne._

Ryoko traveled silently into the village her hood over her head. Her claws where hidden under thick brown leather gloves. Her Assassin's outfit gained her strange looks, but she was modest enough so the villager did become too suspicious of the stranger in town. This was the village Naraku spoke of. A modest mansion rested on top of the village surrounded by a well keep garden of lilies, roses, and daisies. _How is the place a threat to Naraku?_

She spotted a food place and decided there was no place better to listen the guards gossip. She also decided to ask Kagewaki about this Lord Yukon. Ryoko couldn't really detected any strife and the villagers seemed happy. "Morning stranger," said the owner of the inn, "How can I help you?"

"Your finest meal and sake, please." Ryoko said faking a kind voice.

"Right away sweetie," the inn keeper replied.

"Thank you," she told the man when he brought her food, "I'd like a room for a week as well."

"As you wish sweetie," he said, "Anything else?"

"Hm, unless you have a demon around or bandits that need hunting down. No I don't believe so, but thanks anyway." Ryoko said.

"Nothing I can think of, but you could ask Lord Yukon or Prince Akinari." the inn keeper suggested.

"I'll do that." and with that she began to eat and as she did she listened to the chatter of the people around her. From what she could gather the crops where well off, the soldiers were strangely kind, and winter should pass without low food supply. Everything was normal and going well. It made her... suspicious. After she ate she paid the man for her food and a room. Then the man showed her to her room and where the bath was.

After the show and tell Ryoko left the inn to look around the village under the modest mansion. She watched the market with there busy selves, then she paid a visit to the locate miko, and helped with the sick man she was caring for at that moment. The miko was a small woman and wasn't able to feel any demonic energy in Ryoko, which she was happy to know.

Then she wondered aimlessly throw the village until she saw children playing, but they ignored one of the child. He had small doggy like ears on his head, long black hair, a black fluffy tail, bright blue eyes, and was about eight years of age. He was a hanyou. She knew that the moment she saw him and according to Inuyasha villagers weren't to friendly with hanyous and hanyous didn't really belong anywhere.

Ryoko slowly approached the child her strange hair color shown from under her hood and her eyes were shadowed under her hood. A small smile graced her lips through her low hood. She was a frightening sight to the children with her tall proud stance and strange attire.

She crouched down to the child his skin was dirty and he had bruises covering all of his small body. His torn kimono showed that he wasn't well taken care of. "Hello," she said softly, "I'm Ryoko."

The boy looked up at her with a pitiful puppy eyes that made Yuzumi's heart melt, _I want him! God! He's just to cute! Make him our ward, Ryoko!_

_As you wish,_ she thought back.

"Where are you're parents, little one?" she asked.

"He's an orphan," said one of the villagers, "don't dirty yourself with his filth."

With his words he tried to slap the child as hard as he could, but Ryoko catch his wrist, "How do you call yourself a man?" she asked her voice scary calm.

"What?" he asked utterly surprised.

"You heard me. You put your hands an a defenseless child and through your actions it makes you feel as if you're somebody, but you are a lowly creature who has no right. You are a lower then any bandit who murders and rapist. How dare you call yourself human, you vile creature!" she said on the verge of slaughtering the man.

"She has a point." Said a man suddenly behind them. His hair was a dark brown haired man and he wore fine, but modest robes. A large katana with a smaller one rested on his left side. He was young and he brilliant brown eyes laid on her.

She didn't even spare him a glance, "You dishonor your family, sir and you dishonor all in this village along with your lord." she released him and turned her attention to the boy who was trembling, but stood his ground, "Tell me your name child."

"Taro," he whispered his head down.

"Your half wolf youkai are you not?" she asked.

"Yes,"

She smiled at him as she whispered to low for anyone be the child could hear, "I thought so I can sense it in you aura."

"Who do you think you are, demon lover?!" Yelled the village, who tried to strike her.

She slide back and avoided the hit with ease causing him to fall on his face. "Oh please, I kill demons and bandits for a pastime like you can touch me." she said then turned to the child and extended her hand to him, "Come with me, Taro. Let's get you some new clothes, a bath, and some food in your belly."

The boy hesitated, but he took her hand and began to walk to the closest tailor.

"Miss?" The man in modest finery said.

"Hm?" She said turning only slightly at his direction.

"You showed great kindness to the child and that man." he said.

"I showed the child what he deserves, but the man... a show of mercy. If I was not near a child... the man would be no longer with us." she said softly, "I do not tolerate children being abused. Now if you excuse me I have a boy to take care of."

"Do you show such manners to all you meet?" he asked following her to the tailor.

"Yes, until they earn my respect." she answered.

"Even to royalty?"

"Especially, royalty." she said entering the store.

"Why?"

"Why not?" she asked smirking. "I'd like travel clothes and a blue silk kimono for my new ward." she said to the tailor.

"Your adopting me?" the boy asked nervously.

"Yes," she said.

The boy smiled before following the tailor for measurements. "Anything else you'd like ask of me?"

"Why do you treat royalty like you do?" he asked curiously.

"Because respect is earned not born into the blood." she replied.

"Even if the noble can have you killed." he asked.

She laughed, "If they don't want to start a war they would re-frame for such idiocies."

"Your royalty?" he asked surprised.

"Yes and I take my title as Lord in just about two weeks." she said as she smile.

"Your married?"

"Hell no," she said with a glare.

"But you have to be married to take the throne."

"I won't get married until I fall in love," she said determined.

"Your land allows that?" asked Taro.

"In a way yes." she told him as she grinned in a way that made him shudder. "The night after the full moon will be my Coronation and you my son will be treat like royalty."

The boy smiled as tear formed in his eyes. She called him son. Ryoko came forward and hugged him. "There is no need to cry. I'm your mother now. There will never be a time were you would need to cry." She said firmly and softly.

"I never got your name," the man said.

She glared at him for ruining the moment, "Princess Ryoko," she said.

"I'm Prince Akinari," he said.

"You wouldn't happen to know Prince Kagewaki by any chance?" she asked.

The prince's eyes bugged out her head, "Yes he was a close friend of mine when we were child. Is he alright?"

"Besides getting impersonated, exiled, and his people and lands being poisoned by miasma he's fine." she said sarcasticly. "He's on his way to my kingdom with my friends."

"You're sheltering him?" he asked.

"Obviously," she replied her voice once again cold.

"Thank the gods!" he said aloud. "I though he was dead."

_He just saved his life, but will the father? _"He's very much alive. Even had interest in Yuzumi I believe." she added more to herself.

_Oh shut up about me and Kagewaki!_ Yuzumi yelled.

"Who's that?"

"I guess you can say she's my twin sister," Ryoko replied mentally smirking at Yuzumi.

"Oh, I hope he makes her happy."

"He better," Ryoko replied as the tailor handed her the kimono's she asked for. Ryoko paid the tailor and then held her hand out for Taro to take. Then headed back to the inn and told a worker to prepare a bath. "Taro you will be staying with me for a week before we go join our companions." She informed the boy as she washed his dirty skin. "Also I have a lot to talk to you about as well, but we'll wait until the week is out. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself this week."

"Okay, mama," he said.

"Hmm," she said in a whisper, "but I can tell you that I'm not human. I'm full demon." she showed him her eyes. "Don't tell anyone."

"Are you really a princess?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I am Hime of the Southern Lands."


	6. The Assassin and The Long Week

**I don't own Inuyasha :'(**

Chapter 6: The Assassin and The Long Week

Like Ryoko promise she visited her friends and brought them fresh meat. _Only five more days,_ she told herself as she returned to the village. She had already decided to spare the prince, but she wasn't sure of the father. Maybe she would get lucky and met him.

She carried her hanyou son on her shoulders as she walked through the town and telling him of the world when guards showed up. "Can I help you?" she said on edge.

"Lord Yukon requests your presence, my lady."

"May I inquire why?"

"He said he is in need of your skills." he informed her.

"Very well," she said putting Taro down. "Come, my little wolf."

"Yes, mama," he said following after her.

"I couldn't believe it when they said the hanyou had been adopted." the guard told her. "You are a very kind woman."

"Sometimes, I have a soft spot for children." she admitted.

"Even half-breeds," comment another guard.

"I admire hanyous in many ways." said the first guard. "They are not accepted by most people and are often beaten and left for dead, but they survive and live long lives."

"Reminds me of Inuyasha," Ryoko said. "He was shunned as a child but his heart is kind. I can only hope I have such a strong heart as that hanyou."

Ryoko entered the mansion with her son holding her hand tightly. Her eyes scanned the area. It was reasonable, but the lord's clothes where ridiculously expensive. _So it's the son who is modest and the father who is the money grabber._

Then she noticed guards were holding back the modest prince and knew something was up. "What is going on here?" she said softly.

"Princess! Get out of here my father has gone mad!" he warned.

"I'll be fine Akinari," she said then turned to the father. He had a mad look in his eyes. It was very easy to tell. "How can I be of service?"

"A demon had possessed my son," he said giving his son a glare. "I'd like you to rid of it."

"I slay demons. Not unpossess people. I suggest you bring a miko here to unpossess him and for I to slay the demon then." she said thinking logically. She knew there was no demon involved but the man had gone mad. She expanded her aura forth in search of a demon, but felt nothing except her son's.

"Then kill him and the demon! It's lies already burn my in the minds of my men!" he yelled, "The sooner we are rid of this thing the better!"

"There is no demon here." she said after a moment of silence. "You are obviously mad. Akinari do I have permission to slay your father before this goes to far?"

"What?!" Akinari said stunned.

"His madness is to far gone. He has much power here. He can hurt people. This is a kindness. Will you endanger the people just for your father?" she demanded.

He shook his head. He knew she was right. His people came first. "I'm sorry father. Do it."

She released Taro as she flicked her right wrist unsheathing her blade and easily dodged the guards as she lunged forward plunging her blade into his heart, "Rest well, Lord Yukon." She pulled her blade from his chest and returned to her son. "It is done. Release him. Akinari is your new lord after all."

They did as she told them as she called her aura back to herself and hid it away, "I gave him a quick death. I'm sorry by the look of it your father had been gone for some time."

Akinari held his father over his lap as he cried. "Yes... he's been ill for a long time. It was only a matter of time before he..."

"I understand." she said. "If you need of me I'll be with the miko to inform her of his passing and then at the inn after that." Ryoko bowed and left. She informed the miko of the Lord's death and head back to the inn. _So one out of three, dead. I should inform Akinari that someone wants to end him._ She thought as she laid on her futon with her son in her arms. "I'm sorry, my pup. You should have had to see that. Death should not be seen by children."

The boy didn't reply as he hugged her and wrapped his tail around her. He didn't feel like talking so Ryoko ran her hand comfortingly down his hair. It was going to be a long week.

Hours passed and she told Taro to wait for her return. She first went to the tailor she had spoken to before and ordered for more of her assassin's outfits to be made. She knew the one she was wearing would soon ruin over time and she'd need new ones. She ordered two silk with one being white and red and the other black and red. The she ordered four made of similar fabric to the one she was wearing. The tailor looked over and sketched the design with a few jotted down notes on the sides. Then the tailor took her measurements and jotted them down.

"The attire you have ordered will be ready in three days time," the tailor said.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"What?" she said surprised.

"You took in Taro. I would of myself if they wouldn't of set me on fire to." the tailor replied sadly.

"Do what now?!" she asked pissed.

"They burned the boy's mother a few years back. The poor thing saw the whole thing." she explained.

"My god," she said tears in her red eyes and her rage ran through her veins, "that's savage. What monster would allow that?"

"The prince Akinari ordered it," she said, "He hates himself for it ever since."

_He just ended his own life,_ Yuzumi thought appalled. _He... gods I don't even want to think about it! I want to be the one to kill him! He hurt our child! _

"I bet he does," she said remembering his modest clothes. _You will be, Yuzumi._

"He hasn't allowed himself any luxury ever since." the tailor said.

_Like that will save him, _Yuzumi declared.

"Thank you for telling me," Ryoko said. "I must go I'm late as it is."

Ryoko ran as fast as she could and braced herself on a tree. It took everything she had not to go to the prince and rip his head off. She roared so loud it scared away the birds that slept in the trees. Looks can be deceiving she knew this and yet she trusted him only to have it thrown in her face.

She shut her eyes and breathed in deeply trying to calm herself. Naraku will have what he wants. Akinari will die with his insane father. That much she knew for a fact.

She threw off her hood and sniffed the air and silently followed after a boar. Her heighten sensed locked on the creature as she leaped into the tree knowing the creature would head that way. She waited and then she striked. The boar's neck made a sicking crack as she broke it's neck with the strength of her foot. Then she threw the boar over her shoulder and raced to the gangs camp.

"Hi," she said emotionlessly as she approached.

"Ryoko, what's wrong? You look upset about something." Kagewaki asked as soon as he saw her troubled eyes.

"Kagewaki... I don't want to talk about it. Yuzumi and I are upset about something. That's all. We'll get over it. Sango I brought a boar. Here." she replied mentally cursing him for his insight.

"He's fat too! Good he'll cook nicely and we'll have more for tomorrow!" Sango cheered.

"Bye," she said and turned to leave only to be hugged by Kagome. "What are you doing?"

"Your upset, I'm comforting my friends."

Ryoko wanted to cry and scream at the same time, "Thank you." she sighed, "I adopted a hanyou." she whispered.

"What the fuck did she say?!" Inuyasha screeched.

They ignored him, "His mother was set on fire in front of him, Kagome. I'm not taking it well."

Kagewaki stepped up and took her hand stroking it comfortingly and let her continue.

"A prince named Akinari ordered it," she said.

"He was cruel as a child." Kagewaki commented.

She nodded "I have to go." Ryoko said as left Kagome's arms and bolted.

She returned to her room and crawled onto her futon Immediately, Taro joined her his small body rested against her abdomen like a puppy would snuggle against his mother. She smiled silently thanking the wolf demon and human who brought her son into the world. How dare Akinari hurt her pup! His life will end by Ryoko's or Yuzumi's hand.

Ryoko woke soon after that. Sesshoumaru was plastered in her mind. She hadn't seen her new friend in a while and found it weird that she missed him. They only met a few times and those times had been brief. _What is he up to?_ She wondered half asleep.

Taro held onto her clothes his body shacking from a sudden nightmare. Yuzumi took over for the first time in days as she shook him awake, "Sweetie, wake up. It's only a dream."

He opened his blue eyes to meet her purple ones. "Mom your eyes!?"

"Shush, it's okay. I'm Yuzumi the master of this body. Ryoko is my beast. We are your mother." she whispered in his ear with her voice softer and warmer then he had ever heard before. "I'm slowly changing into my true self and only three days are left before I have full control of this body my son. We both love you." she hugged him tightly to herself. "Ryoko has to have control again. Ask her and she'll tell you why she has control."

Taro watched as her eyes changed back to red. "Mama?"

She smiled as she spoke with a less emotion filled voice, "Morning, seems you have met Yuzumi."

"Mm-hmm," he mumbled.

"The reason you didn't met her before is because we are changing. It's a painful process and she can't quite function at the moment because of the pain. That's why I'm out." she told him. "The reason she even has to go through this pain is because her mother hid us from the demon world and our demon side so deep within that we where nearly human."

"Why?"

"A very powerful demon wanted me for my power. He murdered my father to get to me. So we fled. Our ally Inu no Taisho sealed him away and later the demon was killed by a hanyou named Inuyasha. You'll meet him in three days when Yuzumi has control." she told him.

"What's Inuyasha like?" he asked curiosity thick in his boyish voice.

"He has good and bad points. He's moody, arrogant, untrusting, and bad mouthed, but he has a good heart under it all." she told him honestly. "There are others you will meet as well."

"Who?"

"Kagome a kind miko, Miroku a lecherous monk, Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the young fox demon, and Kirara the neko. They are like family." she said softly.

"Can you tell me more about them?"

"Anything you want, my pup. Let's see let's start with Kagome and Inuyasha and before they met. Once long ago lived a priestess named Kikyo. She was a human beauty that hand no equal in that measure, but she was... unhappy. She wanted a normal life, a simple life, but her duties as a Shikon Miko prevented her only wish. Few years passed and she met a young hanyou. His name Inuyasha. He was as much as an outcast as she herself was and he desired the Shikon no Tama to become full demon, but she stopped him. Soon after many failed attempts Kikyo offered the hanyou to join her as she sat upon a hill. She told him many things that night that changed the way he saw her. Inuyasha soon fell in love and so did she, but it was not meant to last.

"Jealousy blocked the away of the young lovers. His name was Onigumo. He was an evil man, but he was injured with many heavy burns that Kikyo did her best to mend. He desire her so much that he gave his flesh and soul to demons and became the hanyou known as Naraku. Naraku injured Kikyo and tricked them both into believing they had tricked one another. Kikyo gave her life to seal Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages.

"Fifty years passed and Kagome appeared. Her looks are similar to that of Kikyo for she is Kikyo's reincarnation. She was chased by a demon to Inuyasha who had awaken and mistaken Kagome for Kikyo. Kagome had a choice to make then; to die by the demon's hands or release Inuyasha from the tree and live. She chose to live.

"Inuyasha killed the demon, but demanded for Kagome to give him the jewel she carried. She ran and Inuyasha had beads of subjugation placed around his neck. So now ever time he annoys Kagome all she has to say is 'sit' and plummets to the ground. It's very funny to watch," she said amusing shinning in her otherwise cold voice. "That's how they met anyway and they are in love, but Inuyasha's only lover was resurrected from the dead. It puts strain on there relationship, but I'm sure they'll be together in the end."

"And the others?"

Ryoko told him about Sango and her brother. Then Miroku's story followed by Kirara and Shippo's. By the time she finished her throat was dry and she was dying for some water. "Come, lets get breakfast." she said throwing her hood up and over her head.

"Okay!" he cheered.

It was the last day Ryoko would have control of Yuzumi's body and she made her way to the tailor to pick up her order of clothing. She shoved them into her bag before she took Taro to her friend's camp knowing there was one last thing she must do. That was to kill Prince Akinari.

"Kagome... watch him for a while for me." she whispered. "I have one last thing to take care of before we leave."

Ryoko said nothing else before she left. She was quiet as she entered the village immediately felling something off. It was too quiet and no one was in sight. She didn't like this. She entered the inn and she saw guards searching her quarters. "Bar keep," Ryoko whispered. "What's going on here?"

"The guard are looking for the hanyou child you keep around you." he whispered back.

"Why?"

"Prince Akinari's orders."

"He won't find the boy." Ryoko said, "He's gone."

"You! Stranger! Where is the boy?" the guard demanded.

"Mind how you speck to a princess," she said her voice was cold and powerful. "The boy is gone. My family came by and he went with them. I know not where."

"Would you mind coming with us to the mansion, princess?" Asked the second guard who had more manners.

"Sure, do you mind telling me what's going on?" she asked as she approached the guard.

"I'm unsure. The prince order the guards to bring him child. I pray he doesn't..."

"Burn him alive like his mother?" she said finishing his sentence for him.

The guard's eyes widen, "How did you learn about that?"

"I adopted the boy. Do you think I would not try to discover what happened to his parents?" she asked.

The guard leaned toward her and whispered, "It may not look it, but both the Lord and the Prince are insane, though the Prince can hid it better."

"I understand," she whispered. "Sounds as though you have a plan."

"I... can you be trusted?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"The people plan to have him assassinated." he said after a long moment.

"And you're looking for an assassin I take it?" she asked curious.

"Yes, but it is not as easy as we thought to find one." he said.

"Lucky, you just found one." she said with a grin. "I'm a princess that is true, but my line have been, in secret, assassins for centuries. It helps greatly in balancing the land at times."

"You'd help us?" he asked.

"Yes, I have a personal agenda in this now." she said thinking of her son.

"How will you take him out?" he asked.

"A blow pipe would work in a stealth method, but are we going for stealth?" she asked.

"There would be less blood shed that way."

"Very well then," she said. "Met me near the forest. When we met the prince will be dealt with."

Ryoko moved silently on the beams on the roof above the prince. When she was close enough she took her blow pipe from her sleeve and waited for the opportuned moment to strike.

"Soon my guards will arrive and the half-breed will be dealt with like his whore mother. Where are those damn guard with the filthy boy?" Akinari demanded.

"Far from your reach," she told him before releasing the dart into his neck.

"Gah!" he chocked out as he fell to his knees and she watch as the poison spread though his veins while he died. She followed the same path she had entered and soon was outside the mansion walks with the guards none the wiser.

"It is done." she said as she arrived at the edge of the forest.

"That was fast," he commented, "Thank you. You have done us all a great service."

"There's no need to thank me," she said. "Now I'll be on my way."

"Wait! Here take this as payment," he said holding up a long katana with a sliver sheath with gems impeded and wolves where carved into it.

"It's beautiful," she said as he bowed with the sword extended toward her.

"It was the boy's demon father's." he confessed. "He told me to only give this to one I saw worthy. I can't think of anyone better, princess."

"I'm honored," she said and bowed back before she took the sword. "One day Taro will earn this sword from me I'll be so proud when he does." and with those word she left.


	7. The Assassin and The Way Home

**I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own Assassin's Creed either that my Yuzumi is soooooo obsessed with!**

Chapter 7: The Assassin and the Way Home

"Goddammit!" Yuzumi yelled. "Ryoko I wanted to kill that bastard!"

_Too bad, _Ryoko said with a mental smirk.

"Yuzumi?" Kagome asked concerned.

"Sorry I did it again didn't I?" Yuzumi said with a blush. "I guess I'm still getting use to having a beast."

"She was a bit cold. Ryoko reminds me of Sesshoumaru they have that stoic look to them." Shippo said.

"Who's Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagewaki.

"He's my friend," Yuzumi said aloud and everyone looked at her in utter shock. "What? Why the hell are you all looking at me like that?"

"How is that cold ass bastard your _friend_?" Inuyasha asked.

"I asked him about a week ago to be my friend and he agreed." she said with a huge smile. "How is that so hard to imagine your brother as my friend, Inuyasha?"

"Maybe because he's a cold hearted dickhead!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He wasn't a dickhead to me! He's cold as dry ice, but that don't mean shit! Cold or not he is my friend, you asshole!" She yelled back at him. "So shut the hell up! You piss me off!"

"Calm down now. There's no reason to be hostile." Miroku said.

"There will be a reason to be _hostile_ if you don't get your hand off my ass!" Yuzumi growled as she turned to glare at him before she smacked him so hard he hit the ground with a thud. Then she rushed forward pissed she needed so time to herself.

"Mama wait up!" Taro called as he raced after her.

Yuzumi paused in mid-step, "Come, Taro my son. We're going hunting so mama can blow off some steam. Kagome you guys go ahead I'll catch up later!"

"Okay," he followed as Yuzumi put him on her shoulders and bolted with her demonic speed with her pack on her back.

"Inuyasha! You just had to show you ass didn't you?!" Kagome demanded. "Now she's off doing god knows what! Sit! She can be friends with anyone she pleases! Sit! You're such a jerk! SIT!"

Yuzumi had been running for a good twenty minute when she caught an unfamiliar scent through her sensitive nose. She placed Taro on the ground and pulled her hood over her head before she walked into a small clearing. Her black assassin's outfit made her unnoticeable at the edge of the clearing with her wolf sword on her waist and bow on her back.

Yuzumi heard a scream then. She pulled her longbow from her back and loaded the poisoned arrows. Then readied herself for whatever was to come.

"Help me!" a woman yelled as Yuzumi spotted her. Her clothes where torn and only half covered her.

"Where do you think your going?" a man yelled as he chased her on horse back.

"No! Get your hands off me!" she yelled as he grabbed her by the kimono.

"You're a feisty thing I'll have fun with y- ugh!" he grumbled as he choked out as he his the ground with a arrow lunged in his shoulder. A woman in strange black and red clothes stood above him with a strange bow resting on her shoulder. A smug smirk played on her lips.

"You filthy humans think you can take whatever you want, but you are a fool. That arrow in your shoulder is coated in poison meant to kill demons. It'd kill a demon in moments, but for a human..." she smiled suddenly and it was a sadistic one, "There is a agonizing death that awaits you so die in pain fool." she lean forward twisting the arrow before ripping the arrow from his shoulder causing the most pain as possible. The man screamed.

She chuckled before turning away and her eyes were caught by the frightened woman, "I won't harm you. If you realize it or not I just saved your life. Why would I harm you if took the trouble to save you?"

"Why would a demon save me?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I bare no ill will for humans after I was one myself. I'm traveling with three of them to my home. So tell me what help you require. I will be able to assist. I am Hime Yuzumi by the way." she said her voice soothing as she approached the woman.

"Men attack my village. They are holding most of us captive and the women... there..."

"I understand, girl. There is no need to continue. I will free them. I expect nothing in return, but first I must have you clothed and check you for injures." she said softly before calling out, "Son?"

"Yes, mama?" Taro asked as he run up to her eagerly.

"Watch her while I gather firewood. You both will camp here for a few hours while I have foolish bandits to hunt. How dare they attack on my lands!" she said growling at the last bit.

"You're lands? Your the demon princess of the Southern Lands?" she asked wide eyed.

"Yes I am. I'm on my way for my Coronation, but first I'll help you and the village. I wonder if my companies are heading there... it would make an interesting sight." She turned from them and headed for the trees. She quickly gathered firewood and expanded her demonic aura warning any demons not to come near, but she didn't know a priest was near who felt her aura.

Yuzumi returned to camp and made a fire before she dropped her bag. Then she turned to the human girl, "What's your name? I do believe I never got it."

"Shinya, my lady."

"Well you know my name already, but not my son's. His name is Taro." She said gesturing to her son.

"Nice to meet you, miss." Taro said shyly.

"You too. Are you mated?" she asked Yuzumi.

"No," Yuzumi said. "I have a feeling I'm going to be getting thousands of offers when I take my crown though. I'm actually not looking forward to the pigs trying to bed me."

"I wouldn't either," Shinya agreed as Yuzumi kneeled next to her.

"I don't smell any fresh blood anywhere. Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked.

"Not my blood. I hit that bandit who tried to... take me over the head with a clay pot." she replied proud of her actions.

Yuzumi giggled, "I beg the look on his face was priceless."

"It was," she said joining her in laughter.

"Taro grab my canteen from my bag and that blue kimono I bought in the village we passed." Yuzumi said.

"Yes, mama."

"That's my boy," Yuzumi said with a smile.

"Here you go, mama."

"Thank you, my dear." she said. "No shut your eyes so I can dress her."

He immediately complied and Yuzumi helped her take of the blood cover rags before dressing her in the soft silk kimono. "This must of cost a fortune!" Shinya said wide eyed.

"Not really. I had a good discount form saving the man's shipment from raiding demons." she told her.

"I wish I had the strength you had," Shinya said in admiration.

"Well if you come with me I teach you to fight like I do and how to fight demons." Yuzumi offered. "I plan to teach Taro that as well after all it's a mother's or father's duty to teach there children to defend themselves."

"I would be honored." she said bowing her head.

"Taro she's dressed." She said and she turned to the boy and picked him up into her left arm before digging throw her pack for oranges, chips, and another canteen. She gave some to each of them and sat by the fire. They ate in silence as Taro cuddled to his mother with a smile with his tail wrapped around his mother.

"Is he a hanyou?" asked Shinya.

"Yes he is. I adopted him a week ago saving him from an evil human prince, who killed his human mother. I'm his mama now and he'll never have to be alone again." she explained.

"I thought demons see hanyou as a disgrace," she said more to herself than anything else.

"You think I care what other demons think?" she asked as she lifted a brow.

"A powerful demon princess caring about other demons thoughts? I seriously doubt it." Shinya said sarcasticly with a smile.

"Good you understand me quite well, now rest. Taro watch over her while I clear the village of bandits. I won't be gone long." she said before unsheathing the wolf sword and stabbing the sheath into the ground creating a barrier. "Don't leave the barrier until I return. It will protect you form demons or any other beings that try to cross it to get to you. Taro no matter who come while I'm gone you are to stay in the barrier and you are to make sure it stays in place. You as well, Shinya. I don't want either of you harmed."

"Yes, princess," she said before she bowed in respect.

Yuzumi nodded as she pulled her hood lower and her hand tightened on the sword in her left hand before placing it in her leather belt. This would have to be done with speed and without imperfection. First she needed a vantage point were she would quickly survey the area of the village and then the fun.

Near the edge of the village Yuzumi leaped into the tallest tree she cold find and maneuvered herself swiftly and silently to the peak. She then enhanced vision watched observed them as if with high dollar binoculars as the bandit leader a buff, tall, and stupid man sip his precious sake while making one of the frightened women dance for him while his man hoot and cheered for more.

She felt her right eyelid twitch with her anger as she ripped her eyes off the sick scene to focus on looking for the other's of the group. There where two men stationed at the largest hut obviously making sure not could enter or exit. _That must be where they are storing the rest of the villagers,_ she thought to herself.

_I believe you are correct,_ Ryoko told her.

_This would be more fun it we were two different people, _Yuzumi informed her.

_That will depend on how powerful you are on the night of the full moon,_ Ryoko informed her.

_Really? You'll have to explain this later,_ Yuzumi replied.

_Agreed there are two men headed this way and they are drunk, correction they are HAMMERED!_

Yuzumi silently chuckled as she eyed the men before looking around for the rest of the men. Four guard the pack of horses, there were two on each entrance of the village and three passed out drunk on coats. It was a total of nineteen men excluding the two nearing her tree which she was taking out now!

She leap from the tree her hidden blade out and ready as they made contact with the back of the men's skulls killing them instantly with little or no sound. Yuzumi cleaned her blades of brain juice on their clothes before retracting them. A plan was clear in her mind; Distraction, Divide, Waiting, and the last step was to Concur.

Step One: Distraction...

Yuzumi crouched silently along the fence of the horse stables as she neared her first target of this plan. She reached for her blow pipe she had strapped to her left leg and pulled it out loading a sleeping dart into it, aimed, and fired. The man slapped his neck before falling unconscious into her arms as she made sure he landed on the ground without a sound. She took the dart from his neck and placed it into a small pouch she used for her used darts so she could clean and then re-soak them in poison. Then she broke the man's neck before moving on to the next.

The next one was easy as she grabbed him from behind with her hand over his mouth before also braking his neck with a firm twist. Then she unlocked the gate to the horse pin and opened it wide. The last two men she took out with her hidden blades into there throats and she quick Parkour herself above the largest building of the village that she was sure contained the rest of the villagers that weren't being 'played with' by the bandits.

Yuzumi took her blow pipe back out and this time loaded a berserk dart into the chamber and smiled. _Lets see how crazy a horse can be, she thought to herself before firing it into a painted horse's ass._ The horse neighed loudly before freaking out the rest of the horse who bolted out the gate.

"The horses are out!" Cried a man who was at the edge of the village on guard.

"Damnit!" Yelled the leader. "You there men! Wake the others and go get my horses! You useless egrets! The rest of you stay at your posts!"

Step two: Divide...

"Yes, boss! Right away!" All the rest of them men said and obeyed before eight men bolted after the horses. Leaving seven men; two guarding the hut, four guarding both exits of the village, and one annoyed boss.

Yuzumi waited for them to settle a bit before she neared the edge of the hut with the sun in her eyes so neither saw her shadow as she leaped with blades out and took out the two guards of the hut before creeping inside. Thankfully, none in the hut seemed brutally harmed. There where some cuts and bruising but not much else. "Shush, I'm a friend. Shinya sent me." she whispered gently to them. "I'm here to get you out of here. You have to stay quite and hide in the forest while I take the rest out. If you do as I say your women shall be free soon enough from these bastards. Now follow me quietly, please."

They complied with her ordered and followed her into the forest and she instructed the younger men to climb into the trees and if the elder or children were discovered they were to leap from the tree and smash the bandits head in with a large rock.

She left them soon after that making sure the villagers didn't see her use her demonic speed to catch up with the eight that when after the horses and when she spotted them she quickly used her speed as she unsheathed her wrist blades and slit there throats before any of them could even scream.

Step 3: Waiting...

Yuzumi quickly made her way back to the village and waited for the last five men to realize that things where way to quiet. It didn't take long. One of the guard when to check on the hut, but found nothing but two dead guards. "Boss we have a problem!" he yelled. "The men guarding the hut are dead and the villagers are gone!"

"And the four men guarding the horse all have broken necks! How is this possible?! Who did this? How didn't we notice them?" squawked another guard who's knees where shaking.

"Whoever did this is very skilled." their boss grumbled aloud.

"Hey... oh gods! The men at the north exit of the village are down! How I saw them only a second ago!"

"We should get out of here!" said one of the last two guard yelped, before he heard a whistle. He stupidly he followed it and was dragged into a hay stack with the quiet rustle of the hay.

"What's going on here?" The last guard squealed with his shaking voice.

"Whoever did this took us out one by one. Hopefully the men will come back soon." the boss said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Gah!" the guard gurgled as Yuzumi slit his throat.

Step Four: Concur...

"They're not coming," Yuzumi said as she pulled the wolf sword from her belt while imitating Sesshoumaru cold voice. "I slit there throat to deeply for you to here there screams. Your right I am quite skilled though I mostly just use my Parkour skills. The rest I learned from a game I love playing and I have to say it works quite well."

"Who are you?"

"I am Yuzumi and you are on my lands. You harmed my people and for that you will die slowly."

The man laughed, "The only ruler of this lands is a demon princess, who's been missing for almost two hundred years!"

"Who do you think I am fool?" She said with a smirk. "Now come I have your limbs to slice off."

"I won't be as easy as those men!" He yelled as he clashed his sword against her's and she just smirked.

Yuzumi kick the knee and broke it grinning widely as he screamed. "Oh... did that hurt?" she asked in a mocking voice. "It's only the beginning of the pain." she turned to the frighted women looked at her in awe. "The men of your village are west of the village. I suggest you stay there until I finished punishing this fool... scratch that. I have a better idea. Once I break the rest of his limps I'll leave him to your mercy like all you were to him. Ain't karma a bitch?"

She smiled sadisticly as she kicked his other knee and heard it make a sickening crack. The large man cried out before she moved to his arms take them into her hands and broke it like one would a chicken wing or leg. Then repeated the process to the other before she turned to the women, "He's all yours."

She walked away hearing the crying coming from the bandit as she headed to the west side of the village. "They are dealt with you all can return to the village. I have to retrieve the young Shinya and I'll return shortly."

Yuzumi used her speed and returned to her camp, "Excuse me? Who are you?" she asked seeing a monk in similar clothing as Miroku. This shoulder length black hair was in a high pony tail and he looked young. His feature were fair for a man and he was far to pretty to be a man but he had an Adam's apple so the soft green eyed boy was a boy that she was sure of it.

He stood next to the barrier her sheathe had created with a thoughtful look like he was studying it, but when he heard her voice he jumped and dropped his staff that slightly pulsed with holy energy. "I'm brother Mamoru." he said nervously clumsily picking up his staff. It was an adorable display of nervousness.

"And what prey tell are you doing near my charge?" she asked.

"You mean you are protecting them? Are you the demonic energy I felt an hour ago?" he asked.

She smiled showing of her fangs, "Yes," she said. "My son. Has he tried to do either of you harm?"

"No mama. He is actually really nice." the boy said with a smile.

"Good, Shinya the bandits attacking your village are dead. I left the leader to the mercy of your fellow women so I doubt he still breaths." She informed the girl who gave a respectful bow.

"You saved her village from bandits? The young lady said you were helping her village, but she didn't say much else. Why would you help humans?"

Yuzumi pulled the sheathe from the ground and placed it back in her belt followed by the sword, "You should come with us monk and help with the funerals. Those bandits will need all the pray they need as there souls plummet into hell." she said ignoring his questions as she sat next to Taro and held him against her.

"Oh... I... yes of course."

Yuzumi giggled, "No need to be so nervous. If it makes you more comfortable pretend I'm human. Join us young monk."

"Oh, yes miss..."

"Just call me, Yuzumi. This is my ward Taro and my soon-to-be apprentice, Shinya."

"Apprentice of what exactly?" he asked as Yuzumi handed him a open canteen of water.

"Parkour. Is a method used to move around more quickly and also teaches how to avoid attack by demons or humans. Then there is the Creed before training in the way of death." she explained trying not to grin ear to ear. She knew what she was doing and it was a _little_ crazy, but she was going to build her own little clan of assassins. As they say, 'Nothing is true and everything is permitted.'

"And it works?" asked Mamoru.

"I've test it on those bandits and on a large score of demons so yes it works." she informed him. "But these skills are only to be used for good. Not evil or selfish petty gain. I chose to train Shinya because she wishes only to protect her village."

"Your the first demon I meet with such a view." he informed her.

Yuzumi giggled, "I'm not like any demon you've seen I promise you that. Now we should head to the village so funerals may be done and you Shinya can say your goodbyes. Then we depart."

They arrive in the village soon after that and her companions watched as the village bowed to Yuzumi in both thanks and respect. "Thank you, miss." the headsman said.

"No need to thank me. I'll help all those in need if I can." she informed him. "This is brother Mamoru. He'll help with the funeral arrangements and after Shinya will say her goodbyes before she departs with us for her training. The monk may stay or come along if he so wishes."

"I'd like to travel with you," the monk stated.

"Your welcomed to do so." Yuzumi said with a smile.

"May I have your name?" The headsman asked.

"Yuzumi," she said turning her attention to the headsman.

"Lady Yuzumi, you are welcomed in our village any time. We are forever in your debt." he said and all the villager bowed once more.

Yuzumi returned the bow with a kind smile with her hood firmly over her head. She rested at the inn while she wait for the funerals to end and for Shinya to finish packing so she could leave. She already took her anger at Inuyasha out on the bandits so she wanted to return to her friends now. She knew Kagome was likely pissed at Inuyasha and Sango was probably pissed at the monk for grabbing her ass at some point in the day. She smiled as she thought of their antics it was rather cute.

Soon the monk finished with the funerals and Shinya said her goodbye and finished pack. Yuzumi and Taro waved there goodbyes as they left the village. Yuzumi sniffed the air and followed after her companions scent with a grin on her face as she spotted Kagome sit Inuyasha.

"Hey," Yuzumi said to get their attention.

"Yuzumi!" Kagome said with a smile as she ran toward her and gave her a hug that Yuzumi returned.

"Damnit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop sitting me!"

"Stop being such a jerk and then I'll stop sit-ting you!"

"He's never going to learn," Shippo said before leaping on Yuzumi's shoulder. "I missed you!" he hugged her around her neck and Yuzumi nuzzled him before Shippo went to play with Taro.

"Why do you smell like human blood?!" Inuyasha demanded as he stomped toward her.

"Bandits attacked a village and I took care of it. If you saw the things they did you would of killed them too." she said softly. "Anyway let me introduce you to my new friends. This is Shinya my apprentice and this is brother Mamoru. Shinya, Mamoru this is Kagome the Shikon Miko, Sango the demon slayer, Kagewaki the prince, Miroku the monk, Shippo the fox demon, Kirara the neko, and lastly this is Inuyasha the dumbass."

"Why you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after the giggling Yuzumi as everyone started laughing or trying not to and failing.

"Oh came on it was funny!" Yuzumi said still giggling as she dodge his fist. "Bro your not going to hit me no matter how hard you try! If I train you then you might be able to but you can't now!"

"She's as fast as Lord Sesshoumaru," Sango commented.

"How long do you think it will take for Inuyasha to get to frustrated and quit?" Miroku asked.

"The longest record is thirty minutes," Shippo said.

"This is normal?" Mamoru asked.

"For those two... yes," Miroku said as he patted his shoulder.

"They act like brother and sister," Sango said with a giggle as Yuzumi made a sharp turn and Inuyasha's face slammed into the tree.

"Come on brother! I know you can do better then that! I'm not spending all this time teaching you my skills for nothing, you know?" Yuzumi said in a taunting voice.

"Did you just call me brother?" He said pausing in mid-step.

"Yep, that's how I see you so that's what I'll call you, dumbass." she said with a huge grin.

"Even though I'm a hanyou?" he asked suddenly.

"Who gives a shit what you are?" she said, "You are my brother and I don't give a shit what you are!" Yuzumi was suddenly her arms were around Inuyasha's waist. "Brother, that is what you are to me even to Ryoko."

Inuyasha hesitated before hugging her back. "Thank...you, sister."

Two weeks pasted and the full moon was just one night way. Yuzumi was NOT looking forward to it but she was only two days away from home and taking her crown as Lord of the Southern Lands. She knew she had to honor her parents who gave there lives so their daughter could live. Yuzumi promised herself she would be a fair and kind ruler, but she wouldn't show mercy to those who harmed her people and that Inuyasha and her new son would finally have a place to call... home.


	8. The Assassin and The Change Up Twins

**Don't Own Inuyasha just Yuzumi and Ryoko! Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 8: The Assassin and the Change Up Twins

It was the day of the full moon and word from Sesshoumaru had reached the Southern Lands. Steward Souh was beside himself with preparations for the Coronation of the new Lady. He had been informed her name was Yuzumi and she would arrive the morning after the full moon at the latest.

Sesshoumaru was an honored guest and was adored hand and foot by the female servants... like he'd allow anyone, but Rin and... Yuzumi near his person. Wait... when was Yuzumi allowed near him? Maybe when they became... friends? Sesshoumaru never had a friend before and wasn't sure how to go about it. He wanted one as a child but his mother wouldn't allow that and threaten to kill anyone that came near her precious pup, the future Lord of the West.

Now he had someone that didn't just wanted to be around him just so he might mate her so she could gain a title and power. Truth was she had power and she didn't want or need his. She just wanted his friendship, his companionship... nothing more. It was the one thing he wanted from a woman. Sesshoumaru swore he'd could smile by that fact, but when he smiled on the outside it meant someone was going to die so he reframed from that.

What if he could get her to mate him? Then he would never have to be alone. He wasn't now with Rin around, but she would age and she would die, but Yuzumi wouldn't. Yuzumi was... perhaps the perfect woman in her own right. Strong, powerful, beautiful... all these things without her demonic power. It was admirable. Sesshoumaru shook his head. _What the _hell_ am I thinking? Does that demoness have such an effect on this Sesshoumaru?_

Rin asked him more about Yuzumi as the day went by and Sesshoumaru found himself replying to her childish questions.

"Is Yuzumi your friend?" she asked as she strolled in the Southern garden of the Southern Land's Palace.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said his voice deprived of all emotion.

"Is she nice? She threaten to hurt Master Jaken."

"She's... yes she's nice. The girl was only putting Jaken in his place." he replied. _Did I just defend her? Dammit..._

"You like her don't you?" Rin said.

_Gods! What did you do to my pup, Yuzumi?! She only met you ONCE and now she can't stop talking about you! _"Hn," he said refusing to answer.

"Stop pestering Lord Sesshoumaru with so many questions! You filth human girl!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken before landing a foot on his face and smirked as Jaken's face kissed the ground while he groveled at his feet for forgiveness. Sesshoumaru ignored him before turning his attention back on the little girl he adored but never would admit it.

"She'd be a good mom..." Rin said more to herself earning the rare shocked expression on his usual emotionless face from Sesshoumaru.

_Yuzumi? A... mother?_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he imaged of her pupped with child came to his mind and again he felt the slight stirring of his inner demon as it purred at the image. _Oh hell..._

Meanwhile...

"Ow," Yuzumi moaned in pain as she cleaned her stomach. "This sucks!"

"Mama, what's wrong?" Ask Taro with his hand clenched in her Assassin's outfit.

"What's wrong, princess?" Shinya and Kagome asked.

"Keh! She's in a lot of fucking pain! That's what's wrong!" Inuyasha yelled sounding annoyed, but he was actually worried.

"Worry, Yasha bro?" Yuzumi asked with a grin.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha growled.

Suddenly Yuzumi yelped as Kagewaki lefted her into his arms bridal style. "Kagewaki! You scared me half to death!"

Kagewaki chuckled, "I'm just doing what a prince should do for a princess." he said with a sly grin.

"Love birds much?" Miroku and Mamoru asked cocking there eyebrows suggestively. If no one knew any better they would of figured them for brothers! Twins even!

"Shut it! Both of you! He's just being nice since I'm in pain! And do I see either of you helping the situation! NO! So shut up!" she said half pissed and half blushing.

"What a painkiller?" Kagome offered.

"I think only morphine will help at this point, Kagome, but thanks for the offer." she replied as she clenched tightly to Kagewaki's kimono in pain, but was mindful of her claws so she wouldn't ruin his fine silk kimono.

"Princess," Kagewaki whispered in concern.

"I'm alright... it just feels like I'm splitting in two." she whispered back before barring her face into his chest. She wanted it to stop _so_ bad. It was worse than when Ryoko had control for a week. "Nothing I can't handle." before passing out.

"Yuzumi?"

"Shush!" Ryoko growled. "Yuzumi passed out from the pain and I must sleep as well. The pain... effects us both because of her choice. Sorry you have to hold us, prince Kagewaki. If you get tired get Kagome to force Inuyasha to carry us." She grinned at Kagome knowingly before allowing herself to fall unconscious in Kagewaki's arms.

"Great! Just fuckin' great! Why does she _always_ have to slow us down?!" Inuyasha ranted.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha this trip did not go without benefits. We did gather ten jewel shards and stayed at some _lovely_ inns with lovelier beauties to _grace our presence_." Miroku said with a lecherous smirk making Mamoru grin like a fool.

"What the _monk_ is trying to say is that this trip was good for all of us." Sango said with a warning in her voice as she gripped her Hiraikotsu tightly in her hand in a threatening manner at the monks.

"Shut it, you lech!" Ryoko growled in her sleep. "My son is right _there!_ Don't put your sickening thoughts into his head or _I'll kill you _and same goes to you, Mamoru!"

Shippo giggled in Kagome's arms at the sight of true fear on the monks' faces.

Night fell when they made it to the clearing that was the size of a football field and placed Yuzumi at it's center. "Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"She said to find a clearing in the middle of the woods with none around and place her at the center. When she wake she may tell us more." Kagome said.

"Leave her," A voice suddenly said.

"Sesshoumaru," growled Inuyasha with pure hatred in his voice as he reached for his sword.

"Kagome, sit Inuyasha," Yuzumi said as she sat up from the soft grass and Inuyasha's face smacked into the ground becoming flat like a pancake. "Sesshoumaru is here for me. I asked him to protect me as I change this night for it's... likely Akra will try and take... _advantage _of me in this weaken state. I wouldn't be able to fight Akra off as my true form takes shape for the first time and Sesshoumaru agreed to help. I _trust_ him! He's _my_ friend!"

"When was this?!" Inuyasha demanded as his face lifted from the dirt. "It's not like we can't protect you!"

"Two days ago." Yuzumi explained, "It's not like that either Inuyasha! You have a separate task that Akra could try and take advantage of." her eyes landed on Taro. "He may know of my affections for Taro and try to use him against me. I trust you all to protect him for I can't this night."

"Fine..."

Yuzumi smiled at him, "Thank you, bro."

"Whatever,"

"When does the transformation happen?" Sango asked.

"At midnight," Yuzumi said, "I don't want Taro to hear... my screams when it truly begins. I would send you to my palace, but it's not safe until Akra is dead and I will be the one to rip his throat out. No one kill him! That's my place."

"Sure, sure," Inuyasha muttered.

"You will not return until you hear my roar. You will know which one." Yuzumi said. "Now go!"

Once her friends left she laid back down and her gaze floated to Sesshoumaru, "Thank you for doing this," she said softly.

"Hn,"

She giggled, "Is 'hn' always you answer, my friend?"

"No,"

She smiled at him, "Your a great guy. Do you know that?"

Sesshoumaru glared at her and she giggled again, "What is it you find amusing?"

"Come here," She said with a smile as she sat up and motioned him to come closer.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru kneeled next to her and suddenly her arms were around him. Sesshoumaru blinked in surprised.

"Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru. You have no idea how grateful I am." she whispered into his ear. "I will repay you, my friend."

Yuzumi laid back down and stroked Sesshoumaru's face gently. She smiled as she saw the confusion in his eyes. It was cute to she the great Lord of the West confused and unsure how to react. "You never had a friend have you?" she asked.

"Hn,"

"I thought not. So you don't know how to react around a friend. A friend is someone you can count on and confide in. Touching is normal like hugs." she explained then she looked up at the moon and sighed. "The midnight hour is approaching. This is going to suck."

Her gaze returned to Sesshoumaru and she studied him. She noticed before that he only had one arm and Kagome told her it was Inuyasha who cut off her friends arm. _Maybe... I can return or replace his arm somehow. I guess in my free time I'll do research on it. It's the least I can do._

Then her body pulsed as she felt a rush of pain, "It's... started." she said through clenched teeth.

Sesshoumaru stood his gaze landed into the forest, "Show yourself," he ordered.

"So another mutt is in the way of what I want. Run and I'll spare you. Stay and I'll kill you for separating me from my mate." growled a voice.

"You'll never be my mate!" Yuzumi growled back.

"You can't stop me, Yuzumi." He grinned showing off his shark like teeth.

"You'd take advantage of a woman who can't defend herself? You have no honor and no one touches-" Sesshoumaru said before he was interrupted.

"Your lover? No you'd never love so what is she? Your whore? Is that little slut good in bed?" he asked in a taunting voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Yuzumi yelled as she hopped on all fours. "I'm pure you ass! How dare you talk like that to my friend or me!" She grunted in pain. "If I wasn't in so much pain I'd rip your face off!" she collapsed on the ground in pain gasping for air.

Akra laughed, "How can you do any of that if you can't even stand?"

Sesshoumaru suddenly stood in front of Akra blocking his sight from Yuzumi. His sword Tokijin was drawn and his eyes were red. The beast within was fighting him for control so it my teach the foolish dragon the meaning of fear, but Sesshoumaru would keep his word and not kill the offensive creature.

He didn't say a word as he lunged forward after Akra. "What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Did I touch a nerve?"

Sesshoumaru only glared before her released dragon strike upon him. Akra barely escaped the full blow as he fled. "Fool, will learn his place." Sesshoumaru said before sheathing his sword and returning to the shaking Yuzumi.

Her skin turned as pale as his and her ears pointed. Two purple strips marked each side of her cheeks with the same colored strips on her eyelids and a red symbol of the full moon graced her forehead. Horns grew from the top of her head. They looked like a dragons they were large and black. A scaled black tail followed. The tail was a good twenty feet long and leathery wings burst from her back soon after causing her to scream.

Then her body was covered in black scales before in glowed in a purple blinding light that engulfed the clearing and when it finally cleared there stood a two hundred foot black dragon only this dragon was not like the Japanese styled dragon. It was one from fairytales in Europe. The creature stood on four strong long legs. It's tail had a spear like tip, long white fang poked out from it's mouth, it's eyes where the same purple, but with red around it, and long feminine eyelashes graced around her eye. It was a stunning sight to behold.

It looked at Sesshoumaru before it suddenly spit in two and became two separate dragons. The second dragon had red eyes with purple around them. The first dragon nudged her before it seemed to smile and a roar ripped into the heavens letting all know their Lady had come.


	9. The Assassin and The Inuyoukai Enema

**I don't own Inuyasha only Yuzumi, Ryoko, and Taro!**

Chapter 9: The Assassin and The Inuyoukai Enema

_It looked at Sesshoumaru before it suddenly spit in two and became two separate dragons. The second dragon had red eyes with purple around them. The first dragon nudged her before it seemed to smile and a roar ripped into the heavens letting all know their Lady had come._

"I think that was the signal," Sango informed her companions.

"That sounded like two separate creatures," Inuyasha said confused, "but that is defiantly the signal. Let's pack up and move."

The group gave a short agreement and headed for where they left Yuzumi.

"Ah! I'm naked!" Ryoko yelped as she blushed in embarrassment and attempted to cover herself. Ryoko had red strips and a purple moon upon her head. Her red eyes large with her shock. Neither had the horns, tail, or wings anymore and seemed to be the opposite of each other in stripes and eye color. It was a strange sight.

"Then why am I not naked too?" Yuzumi asked before she hid Ryoko's body from Sesshoumaru eyes that he immediately took them form the girls to gaze elsewhere.

"You had a body! I didn't!" Ryoko growled.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru," Yuzumi apologized. "I wasn't expecting this!"

"What is this?" he asked curiously still not looking.

"Um... this is Ryoko my ex beast and twin of sorts. Hopefully the other's get here soon so I can dress her!"

"No! I don't want those lechers to see me NAKED!" Ryoko roared. "They'll never let me live it down!"

"Find I'll hide you behind those trees when they get close." Yuzumi informed her.

"Oh that's just makes it so much better!" She said sarcasticly.

"Stop whining! Just suck it up. Damn! Your alive and your own person that is not mated to that sicko Akra! So be happy! Dammit you bitch more than Inuyasha! Ouch!" Yuzumi yelled before she was hit on the head by Ryoko.

"Don't compare me to that idiot!" Ryoko growled.

"Then stop acting like him!" She growled back.

"There coming!" Ryoko yelped as she bolted behind a tree.

"What am I going to do with her?" she asked herself as she head toward Sesshoumaru and hugged him. "Thank you for watching my back." she whispered before kissing his cheek making him blink in utter surprise, "Watch over her until I return. She's innocent more than I am for that body is new."

She didn't hear his reply as she rushed toward her friends. "Yuzumi? Is that you?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah... um... will you girls come with me? I have a... problem." she said taking her bag from Shinya.

"What problem?" Sango asked.

"You'll see," she replied as she turned and walked off with her back along with the girls of the group.

"You did WHAT?!" Sango screamed.

"I made a body for Ryoko and we are two different people now!" Yuzumi said as she stripped out of her ruined Assassin's outfit and put on the black silk version and the white silk version on Ryoko.

"I thought Ryoko was dangerous," Kagome commented.

"It's not like that at all. Plus she lied. Ryoko just didn't want to fall for Kagewaki." Yuzumi said with a sly grin. "She's sweet on him."

"Shut up!" Ryoko yelled blushing.

"What no one hears us talking silly girl," Yuzumi said smiling. "Plus, Kagewaki is sweet on you too."

"No he's sweet on YOU!" Ryoko argued back.

Yuzumi laughed, "No hon, he likes you more. Remember the way he looked at you when you had control of my body?"

"You mean when I said I wanted to get to know everyone?" she asked curious.

"Yes, he never looked at me like that! His eyes where so soft! I say you guys court!" Yuzumi said as she finished strapping on the belt of her outfit and replaced her sword before digging into her bag and found her back up hidden blades and handed them to Ryoko.

"Thanks, but how do I even do that?"

"Why ask me? I have no experience with men. Well except my with friends." she signed. "If only there was a guy that was sweet on me."

"Like Sesshoumaru?" Ryoko asked as she strapped on the hidden blades.

"Wha-what?" she asked dumbly.

"I'm not sure, but he might like you. I mean he didn't cut your head off for touching his person and don't think I did catch you kissing his cheek!" Ryoko replied as she grabbed Yuzumi's spare boots and a pair of socks.

Yuzumi didn't say another word she was far to deep in her own thoughts as she finished dressing. After they finished dressing they walked out of the trees to the clearing.

"What the fuck? Why are there _two_ of you?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What do we do?" Ryoko asked coldly, but sarcasm was defiantly in her voice. "Even if we do explain it to the idiot still won't understand."

"Do you always have to be a bitch?" Yuzumi asked. "Inuyasha this is Ryoko. You know my beast?"

"How are you both in different bodies?" asked Miroku.

"Who cares its just another beauty added to our group." Mamoru said with a lecherous smile that soon was joined with a smirk from Miroku.

"Lechers," Ryoko said rolling her eyes.

"Uh-huh," Yuzumi muttered in agreement. "Well anyway I have a coronation to get to."

"Wait... how do we handle that? There are two of us now." Ryoko said.

"Well, do you want to rule?" Yuzumi inquired as she razed an eyebrow to her new twin sister.

"Hell no!" she blurted as she paled slightly. Ruling scared the crap out of her.

"Then it's settled. Next is Taro. Who's mama and who's auntie?" Yuzumi asked.

"Well... I have... you know so..." Ryoko muttered blushing as she thought of Kagewaki. She was going to find a way to court him, but this innocent body made her shy. Ryoko wanted children with him and she knew how much Yuzumi loved Taro. She really wouldn't mind being auntie.

"Yay I'm mama!" Yuzumi cheered as she rushed for Taro and picked him up into her arms.

"Last thing to settle before you become Lady of the South... and that would be the death of Akra." Ryoko said with a sadistic smirk.

Yuzumi gave a bone chilling grin as she handed Taro to Kagome, "Oh, no that will be... a pleasure."

"You two are... just... fuckin' creepy." Inuyasha said before he shivered.

The twins ignored him as they sniffed the air. A smile spread across their faces in unison, "Stay here... unless you want to watch us torture a stupid dragon to death." growled Yuzumi before they bolted in the direction that Akra had fled.

Akra knew he had to get the bitch alone and away from her _friend._ If Sesshoumaru the ice prince could be called that. He always had a large sized ice sickle up his ass. How did Yuzumi of all people make friends with such an dangerous ally? She was stubborn, haunted by nightmare of when he murdered her mother, and she could be a total pain in the ass. She was feisty and didn't let others push her around like when her stepfather would hit her she'd bring it back on him ten fold. She was nothing like most women making him licked his lips anticipation. The girl would be fun to tame.

He licked the still burning mark her received from Sesshoumaru on his left arm, _Damn that dog! I could of mated her by now if it weren't that bastard! Now I have to do this the hard way!_ He growled in anger. He had to find a distraction for her little friend and take her. That was his only choice. "I'll have you, Yuzumi."

"You ain't having shit!" Said a voice as two separate right feet connected to his face.

Akra growled as he place his hand over his gushing broken nose, "Yuzu- what the?"

"Oh right your sadistic ass hasn't met my twin sister, Ryoko..." Yuzumi said as she gestured to her new sister.

"Hi dumbass. Are you ready to die slowly and painfully?" she asked darkly with a smile.

"Like you can- Lord _Sesshoumaru?_" he growled in anger.

"Oh someone came to watch the gory torture," Yuzumi cooed. "You make me very happy, Sess my friend."

Sesshoumaru growled hearing the nickname, "I maybe your friend, but you shall call this Sesshoumaru by his given name."

"So? You can call me Yuzu or Yu or even Zumi and your so cute when you speak in third person." Yuzumi said with a genuine smile as she wondered just what it would take to make Sesshoumaru embarrassed after all what where friends for?

"This Sesshoumaru is not cute." He said his voice void of emotion.

"Yeah just keep telling yourself that, my friend." Yuzumi replied.

"Will you love birds address the elephant in the fuckin' room?!" Ryoko yelled as she pointed at Akra.

"Love birds?" Yuzumi asked wide eyed as she blushed.

"Elephant?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cocked eyebrow as he saw Yuzumi blush.

"Figure of speech," Yuzumi said forgetting her embarrassment. "but she does have a point. So Akra... what happened to the real Akra in the other world?"

He smiled, "I ate the child when he was seven."

"That is so gross," Ryoko said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Shush," Yuzumi said to Ryoko. "I remember a change in him it happened when he was seven. He use to be so sweet to me and you murdered him!" She lunged forward and punched him in the face breaking his jaw.

Ryoko grabbed her own chin and said, "Ow... that had to hurt."

"It's only the start. You're going into my dungeon, but the night of my coronation you will die and it shall not be quick. In the end you'll beg us for death."

Akra had been knocked out and thrown over Ryoko's shoulder before they made there way back to there friends. For the first time Ryoko and Yuzumi find their selves home. The palace was surrounded by gray high walled stone with a red door that lead the way. Cherry-blossom trees were everywhere like a pink dream with a stone path way toward the palace doors. The palace was like a traditional Japanese mansion, but much, much larger and with its painted red trimmings and door with white everywhere else besides the black roof. "The House of the Full Moon's house colors are red, black, and white." Sesshoumaru informed the twins. "Strangely you two seem accustomed to wearing those colors."

Yuzumi smiled at him as she took his hand into her smaller one, "Come on they're waiting for us." She dragged him closely behind her and when she saw his eyes he looked very much confused as he gazed at the hand that she held. Yuzumi giggled, "It's normal for friends to touch one another." she informed him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her shining smiling face before he, "hn," at her.

"Are you the princess?" Asked a guard to Yuzumi stealing her attention from Sesshoumaru to the guard.

"Yes, I am. I'm Princess Yuzumi and my newly form sister Princess Ryoko, but I'm the one to take the throne." She informed the man.

"Very good my Lady. I shall announce your presence to the court-"

"First," Ryoko said dropping Akra to the ground with a low thud, "have this creature to our dungeon. He is to be tortured, but kept alive."

"Of course princess Ryoko." The guard said before gesturing others to help him. The men quick took Akra away before they entered the front door.

"Presenting her royal highness and future Lady of the South Crowned Princess Yuzumi and the newly formed sister Princess Ryoko. May your rule be long and plentiful." Said a man in a clear voice to the rest of the palace. "Also presenting Lord Sesshoumaru and his brother Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands. You are welcomed here with opened arms my Lords. Lastly presenting the Crowned Princess's ward Taro along with her friends Prince Kagewaki, Shikon Miko Kagome, the young apprentice Shinya, the Demon Slayer Sango, the demons Shippo and Kirara, and the Monks Brother Miroku and Brother Mamoru."

Yuzumi felt Sesshoumaru tense under her hand and she gave it a gentle squeeze to earn his attention before she place another hand over his in a comforting manner. "Sorry they don't know better, Sesshoumaru. I'll make sure they get that right next time." she whispered to low for anyone but him to hear.

_She's comforting this Sesshoumaru,_ he thought to himself. The feeling was... nice or at least that's was he thought. He gave a short nod before Yuzumi wrapped an arm around Sesshoumaru's single arm and smile gently at him. "I'm a bit nervous." she whispered in his ear. "What was it like for you?"

He looked into her eyes before he spoke, "As one can expect. Noble will grovel for approval. Others will think your weak for your age and gender. Then there are the ones hiding in the shadows waiting to take you out when the moment is right."

She smile wider at him, "You getting the hang of being friends rather quickly for someone who never had a friend before," she commented.

"Hn," he answered.

"So I popped the first friend cherry?" she asked with a sudden smirk on her face, "Nice."

"'Popped the first friend cherry'?" he asked at the strange speech.

"It's a term used to describe one losing there virginity or first experiences like I did. Like if I lost innocence one would say, 'Your cherry has been popped.' or something like that and I popped your friend cherry apparently." she said trying to explain a future term to him.

"Perhaps you have," he smirked back making Yuzumi giggle.

"Is it just me or is Sesshoumaru flirting with your sister?" Sango asked.

"They are defiantly flirting." Ryoko replied before snaking an arm around Kagewaki's. "Don't you agree, Kagewaki?"

He looked down at the small woman before he smiled at her and place a hand over the one holding his other arm, "Yes I agree, my princess." he said causing her to blush.

The next morning came with a knock on Yuzumi's door and Sesshoumaru bursting into her room. When he saw her his eyes widened at the sight. All she was wearing was her silk purple bra and boy shorts panties while she slept over blankets. She slept on her side in a very seductive way. She groaned in her sleep before her eyes fluttered opened. "S-Sesshoumaru?" she muttered half asleep still not realizing her... situation. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at Sesshoumaru who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What's with that look?" she asked as she sat up then looked down. "...Oh..." she said as she blushed as she took the blanked from the bed to cover herself, "I see. Will you stop staring? Your lucky you didn't see me naked!"

Sesshoumaru finally had a hold of the muscles in his face and fixed his shocked face for a emotionless one. "What are those undergarments?" he asked slowly.

"The top piece is call a bra and the bottoms are called panties." she informed him blushing even more. "I was so exhausted after the transformation I didn't have the chance to take them off before I passed out."

"You sleep nude?" he asked curious.

"Yeah most of the time actually, but not while traveling. They're to many eyes." she said looking away from his intense gaze that sent a shiver down her spine and if wasn't out of fear. It was an entirely different feeling she just didn't know what it was, but she did have a guess for it made feel weak in the knees. "Clothes are so uncomfortable to sleep in. They're... constricting."

"I agree," he said nodding in agreement.

"So I'm not the only one who sleeps naked apparently." she said blushing before muttering. "Great it's going to take _for-ev-er_ to get _that _image out my head."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he cocked a brow. "Is that so?"

"Dammit," she said before stood her blanket draped around her. _I forgot about the super hearing!_ She shouted in her own head as she headed for her private bath with her blanket still around her. "Is there a reason you followed me into my private bath?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"Hn," he answered before turning back to her room.

_I think that is the closes I will ever see Sesshoumaru blush,_ she thought amused before dropping her blanket and her underwear. She stepped into her bath and a moan escaped her lips as she immersed herself fully into the water, "Oh yeah, the water is perfected."

She smiled before she dunked her head under the water and scrubbed the dirt and swear from traveling. Her head resurfaced as she stretched for her for the soap and washed herself. Once finished cleaning she leaned against the wall of her bath and sighed happily. She was going to be Lady of the South in mere hours. Pretty much she would be queen. So many would depend on her. Her shoulder suddenly tensed with her nervousness.

She rubbed her neck trying unsuccessfully to ease the sudden tension, "Dammit," she muttered. Then there was a sudden knock on her door, "Yes?" Yuzumi called out.

"I can feel your stress from the room," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Unlucky you." Yuzumi said as Sesshoumaru entered the bathing room.

"Do you mind?" he asked pulled his sleeve up before approaching her with jaw dropping grace.

"Um..." she shrugged, "Go a head, but no peeking at my body."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sesshoumaru said.

"I doubt that," she said to low for him to hear.

Sesshoumaru's large strong hand dug into the back of her neck so fast she gasped before she moaned in pleasure. He slowly rubbed circles with his thumb in turn relaxed the muscles in her neck and then he worked his way to her shoulders as she moan tortuously in pleasure. "Oh, yeah right there." she moaned out.

Only when he was done loosing her muscles did he stopped and the torturing moans cease. She whimpered a bit when his hand left her body. He had to go if he didn't he would loss control of his beast and take Yuzumi right then and there. "Meet me in the dinning room when you are ready, Yuzumi." he said in her ear in a husky voice that make she shutter. The scent of her sudden arousal and his own filled the room. Yuzumi could smell it on the both of them._ So Ryoko was right he desires me as I do him it seems. Oh... god..._

After Sesshoumaru left her mind called out to Ryoko. They needed to talk and _now_! While she waited Yuzumi dressed in her black and red silk Assassin's Creed outfit that she had a single shoulder white cape like in the second Assassin's Creed and When Ryoko arrived her was wearing the same but with opposite color pattern.

"You called for me?" Ryoko asked.

"Sesshoumaru... you were right," she said blushing. "He desires me but his feelings are an enema."

"When has _the_ Sesshoumaru not been an enema?" Ryoko asked sarcasticly.

Yuzumi giggled, "Your right, but... what do I do? He's my friend and I desire him but I'm..."

"Completely inexperienced?" Ryoko said finishing her sentence.

"Exactly! We both have men we have no idea what to do with." Yuzumi said then sighed.

"Tell me about it," Ryoko agreed.

"Men are so difficult, but yours is so much easier to read. Everyone can tell he likes you. For Sesshoumaru you have to stare into the deeps of his soul or surprise him for him to show any emotion." Yuzumi said.

"Maybe he just doesn't know better. Your his friend Yuzumi. You should teach him it's alright to share with you." Ryoko said.

"Then that's what I will do," Yuzumi said determined, "but first I'm getting his arm back."


	10. The Assassin and The Coronation

**I don't Own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed but please Enjoy and Review! :D**

Chapter 10: The Assassin and the Coronation

Yuzumi and Ryoko walked into the dinning room hand in hand while Ryoko hummed to herself. Yuzumi was emotionless until her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru. Her face lit up as she smiled brightly at him and Ryoko did the same as she spotted Kagewaki. The link the girls had severed as the neared the men they liked and perhaps loved.

Yuzumi knew she didn't love Sesshoumaru yet, but she knew as the days passed and he never leaving her mind meant she was falling slowly for the perfect, cold, and proud demon lord. "Good morning Sesshoumaru," Yuzumi said softly with a genuine smile.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded but inside he was confused. _Why is she looking at me like that? _

Yuzumi took his hand into hers as she led him to the dinning table. She took the head of the table as was her place, Sesshoumaru her left, and Ryoko her right. After Sesshoumaru was Rin, Taro, Shinya, Sango, and Miroku. After Ryoko was Kagewaki, Souh, Kagome with Shippo on her lap, Inuyasha, and Mamoru.

Souh glanced at Sesshoumaru and then Kagewaki they both took the seats meant to be for the girl's mates. He almost had a heart attack when her saw the affection in Yuzumi's eyes as she gazed at Sesshoumaru. If they were to mate the South and the West joined it would mean a new empire, a very powerful one. War could break out if that were to happen, but if it was done correctly that might not happen.

Souh's eyes gazed at Ryoko as she placed a hand gently over Kagewaki's. He knew that Kagewaki was a prince who's land was destroyed by Naraku. Souh watched as they smiled at each other those two would mate in a month if not less, but for Sesshoumaru and Yuzumi... it was impossible to tell especially with the unreadable demeanor of Sesshoumaru.

"Yuzumi!" Rin called as she and Taro they hopped from there chairs and rushed toward her. They hugged her legs making Yuzumi smile softly at them before scooping one in each arm and placing them into her lap.

She hugged them both with a wide smile, "Have you two been good or have you two and Shippo been torturing Jaken?" she asked was a knowing smile.

"We glued flowers to his head with sap, mama." Taro admitted.

Yuzumi did her best not to smirk as she raised an eyebrow in a very Sesshoumaru fashion, "And who pray tell idea was it?" she asked.

"My idea was to put flowers on him." Rin said not sure if she was in trouble or not.

"It was me who had the idea about sap," Shippo said next.

"And it was my idea to glue him to the sakura tree so he couldn't resist!" Taro trying not to laugh.

Yuzumi, Ryoko, and everyone else stared at Taro and several blinks later Yuzumi burst out in giggles. She was soon followed but Ryoko, Inuyasha, and everyone else, except Sesshoumaru who just smirked. _Leave it to children to think of a clever torture for Jaken,_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he forced himself not to smile.

"Where is he?" Yuzumi asked as she finally calmed herself.

"Still glued to the tree." Taro replied before putting his small hand over his mouth as he tried to stop laughing.

"This I have to see..." Yuzumi and Ryoko said at the same time.

Jaken had been hanging on the sakura tree since the early rise of the sun which was three hours ago. The sap had harden and he was stiff against the tree. He had stopped called for help an hour ago when he lost his voice. Flowers of rainbow coloring graced his head in a girly crown mess. He was miserable this had to be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. _Damn that half-breed! He was the one who said to glue me to the tree with the sap and Shippo had came up with the idea to glue the flowers to my head so I couldn't take them off! This was all that filthy human Rin's fault! She was the one who started it all!_ Jaken ranted in his head._ Surely Lord Sesshoumaru has noticed my missing presence and is looking for his faithful servant. _Jaken began to form tears in his eyes as he thought his lord would never look for him.

"Woa..." Yuzumi muttered as she spotted the pitiful looking Jaken who was on the verge of tears. "It's worse then I thought."

"Yep," agreed Ryoko as she pulled out Yuzumi's iPod and snapped quite a few pictures before turning it off like it had been for the last month. "We should get him down now or I'm not going to be able to hold out much longer."

"Agreed," Yuzumi nodded as she entered Jaken's eye sight.

"Lady Yuzumi," Jaken's voice squeaked form his worn out voice.

"Jaken, my son told me what happened. I'm glad you haven't been eaten by anything. Lets get you down and into a hot bath and get some warm soup into you." Yuzumi said with pity in her eyes that Ryoko didn't possess with her hands pressed firmly over her mouth.

Yuzumi felt the imp's head filling a slight fever before she cut him down form the tree. Jaken being glue to the tree was funny earlier, but now it wasn't to her. She firmly held the small creature in her arms as she returned to the palace in silence.

Once inside Yuzumi had a bath prepared while she gently removed the glued flowers from his bald green head. By the time she was finished the bath was ready. Her servants took him into the bath and Yuzumi directed another servant to have soup prepared. While she waited for the imp to be clean she had a message and a guard sent to Yui the young barmaid of the town that she met headman Aoto.

Jaken was returned soon after into his bed in the room that was prepared for him before she arrived. Jaken was propped up with pillows when his soup arrived and was placed before him. "Forgive my son. He has yet to have his child until now. Most hanyou never do." Yuzumi said her eyes sad.

Jaken remain silent not wanting to offend her after all she had done for him and he knew she was right about Taro. He slowly lifted the bowl to his beck shaped mouth and slowly drank the juice from the soup. It felt rather nice on his sore throat.

"Rest well Jaken," Yuzumi said as she stood and lefted the room. Out of his room she ordered a healer to check on Jaken before she made her way to to her study. "Ryoko, lets begin," Yuzumi said as she entered the study.

Ryoko nodded, "Hopefully this works, sister."

"Aye, hopefully so." Yuzumi replied before placing a large stack of scrolls before her.

Hours later, "I found it!" Yuzumi cheered.

"Thank God! I thought my eyes would fall out of my head any moment now!" Ryoko complained.

Yuzumi giggled, "Well I found it so it was worth it!"

"So how hard is it to... preform?" he asked.

"It's only a short spell, but I'm going to be a bit tired afterward," Yuzumi said.

"I can wait to see the look on his face," Ryoko said with a grin.

"Neither can I. Now let's go get ready for my Coronation, little sister." Yuzumi said as she rolled up her prized scroll and placed it into her belt. _How would he react?_ Yuzumi asked herself as she walked down the hall to her room.

A hour passed in a blur by the time Yuzumi had finished getting ready. She had refused to wear a traditional kimono, so she had a new Assassin's outfit made. It was of the finest demon spider silk and was like armor. It may have been of the same coloring, but the time put into it and the design was of the highest quality. Sliver and onyx earrings hung from her lobs. Her hood was placed down against her back and her hair was brushed to her right shoulder leaving her neck exposed and signaling she was unmated. The look gave her an elegant effect.

There was a knock on her door suddenly, "Come in," she called.

The door opened and in came Sesshoumaru. He wore the same clothing as before but they were made with finer silk then the ones before and he wore no armor and his swords were lefted in his room. He looked at her his expression changed only slightly with an arch eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru," She said as she turned and smiled at the man who studied her, "I'd like to ask you something."

Sesshoumaru gave a, "Hn," as a response.

She sighed before she looked into those perfect molten gold eyes, "Could you be my escort for tonight's Coronation?" she asked with a soft voice to hide her nervousness. "I would of asked you earlier, but I was... distracted."

Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow, but didn't comment on the obvious nervousness, "I would be honored."

"And one other thing..." Yuzumi said as she neared him and handed the scroll that was secure in her belt to him. "It's a gift... if you allow me to preform it."

Sesshoumaru opened the scroll opened and read the contents. His eyes enlarged slightly as he looked at her, "You wish to give this Sesshoumaru a new arm?"

"I do. I spent all day looking for that scroll, my sister too. I would have looked for weeks if that's what it took, but lucky me I founded just under six hours." she said and smiled. "So... will you let me?"

He looked at her. Sesshoumaru was amazed by this small creature. She was kind, smart, deadly if need, compassionate, motherly, and not interested in his title. Yuzumi was everything he wanted in a mate and perhaps she would feel something more than friendship for him, because that was the very moment he decided he would court her and mate her. It was the moment he felt love not the fatherly love like he did for Rin, but the love of a man for a woman.

He simply nodded and she responded with large smile as took his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"This might hurt a bit but I know it'll be worth it." She told him as she pulled up is left sleeve. She chanted in the dragon language for several moments. Then a bright green light flashed before there eyes. They both turned their heads away from it's intensity and when the light hand finally vanished. Yuzumi found his left hand entangled to her right. Their fingers laced together in a gently yet firm grip. Yuzumi blushed like mad, but smiled happily the spell had work and that is what really mattered most in this moment to her.

She met his gaze and gave his left hand a gentle squeeze before letting him go reluctant as she was to do so. "We should get to the Coronation. Don't you agree?" she said with a smile.

He nodded before offering his arm with his wild card smirk. Yuzumi blushed madly again as she took it. "Do tease me like that," she muttered to him as they left the room.

"Don't know if I could stop. Your reactions are amusing." Sesshoumaru replied still smirking.

"I bet they are," She replied sarcasticly. "You like getting some sort of rise from me do you not?"

"I would be lying if I said no," he said giving a genuine smile.

"Is that a real smile? Oh my God is the world about to freeze over?!" Yuzumi said grinning her voice mocking.

"I do smile. I'm not completely col-" he tried to say before she interrupted him.

"Cold hearted? I know that. You care about Rin. If you didn't care you wouldn't of taken her in and don't you dare deny it. I know you enough to know it's true." She said poking his cheek with her free hand after retracting her claws first.

He looked at her and blinked, "You-"

"Know you can't say that, because she'd be in more danger especially from Naraku? Yeah I know, but if I were to stick around... she would be in less danger. Wouldn't she?" Yuzumi said deep in thought her free hand on her chin and away from his face.

"Are you implying you wish to come with this Sesshoumaru?" He asked an eyebrow raised.

She shrugged before kissing his cheek, "I just might be." Yuzumi grinned widely while Sesshoumaru gave her a rare shock face as they made their way down the hall to throne room.

"Presenting Crown Princess Yuzumi, daughter of Lord Ryu and Lady Kaida. May your rule be long, peaceful, and plentiful. May your future mate give you many strong pups and may he be a strong leader as you will be." the announcer said.

"I'm not taking a mate," Yuzumi whispered in Sesshoumaru's ear, "not until I fall in love at least."

"That is respectable. Not many would do so." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes I know. Most women are seen as objects to trade or possess. I will no be that and I will not be seen as a simple object." She whispered in his ear.

"This Sesshoumaru does not see you as an object." He said as he gave a barely visible smile.

"I know, and I'm so happy to have you by me." She told him as they reached her red velvet throne with a small golden chair on it's left that was meant for Taro and another on the right for Ryoko who was already there. Souh took her hand and lead her in front of her throne chair facing the crowd before releasing her. Souh stood next to her and smiled while Sesshoumaru stood not ten feet from her throne as he faced the crowd, but his eyes never left Yuzumi.

Yuzumi bowed as three elder looking men and woman stood before her. The middle was an ancient dragon youkai who she understood to be her great grandfather and on his left was a human monk, but on his right stood a priestess.

"Yuzumi my great granddaughter you today will take the same role your father once took and I will help you in the rule of your people and finally be able to spend time with my great granddaughters in the process. May your rule be long and my you find love. I would wish to see great great grandchildren in future."

"I will do my best grandpa and my I be a good great granddaughter to you." She told him as she bowed her head.

"Yuzumi I'm the High Monk Kain and this is High Priestess Miyuki. We serve as the official Southern Land High Monk and Priestess. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I knew you would be powerful, but to create new life with just your will is astonishing." He said.

"Thank you, High Monk Kain. Priestess Miyuki I have a Miko who is a friend of mine that you must meet after I am crowned. She is very powerful, but sadly untrained. I would be honored if you would train her." Yuzumi replied before bowing her head.

"I would love to meet her, my lady. Are you going to make her the new High Priestess of the Southern Lands?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"Perhaps in the distant future, but she has a duty to preform first, but if you wish I will make her the offer for becoming your apprentice." Yuzumi suggested.

"Yes that would be pleasing. I am the old hag after all." Miyuki said with a joking voice.

Yuzumi gave a short giggle, "I don't agree with the hag bit, but like my mother once told me with age comes wisdom. You must of met Inuyasha. He speaks rather rudely, but deep down he's a good man."

"Mama!" Taro called as he bolted toward her tackling her leg.

Yuzumi smiled brightly as she laughed, "Taro, my pup, don't you look dashing in your blue kimono!" She lifted him up into her arms with Sesshoumaru eyeing her curiously. "Sesshoumaru, great grandfather, Kain, Miyuki this is my adopted son Taro. He is half wolf demon and half human."

"Most demons wouldn't take in a hanyou, but it is a pleasant change. Your parents would of adored him." Her great grandfather said.

"He is beautiful, princess," Miyuki said. "It is a pleasure to met you young prince Taro."

"It's nice to met you all too." Taro said politely as he bowed his head.

"Perhaps, it would be wise to began the Coronation Ceremony now. The nobles don't like to be kept waiting." Kain advised. "They might get mad and start whining for there mother's. You'll fill bad... well it wouldn't be pretty."

"Very well," Yuzumi agreed grinning as she placed Taro down. "Sit in the chair next to the throne, my son."

Taro nodded as he bolted toward the gold and red velvet chair and sat down smiling at his mother.

"Lords and Ladies may I have your attention, please!" Souh announced. "The Coronation has began! Please take your places!"

After a few moments the nobles gathered around and watched as Yuzumi took a knee before the elders. Her great grandfather stood in the middle holding a black silk pillow with a silver crown upon it that looked like two swirling Japanese dragons that faced each other at the center with the largest diamond Yuzumi had ever seen. The dragons eyes held small rubies and the teeth where made of onyx. It was a stunning work of art, but it was also the sign of her house, the house of the Twin Dragons.

"Princess Yuzumi daughter of Lord Ryu and Lady Kaida of the house of the Double Dragons. You are called upon to lead the Southern Lands and to serve your people in a just and fair manner." Kain said loud enough for all to hear, "Do you swear to lead and protect this nation to the best of your abilities?"

"I, Princess Yuzumi, swear to govern the land and protect her people until such a time I crown my successor or upon my death. This I swear." Yuzumi answered.

"Princess Yuzumi daughter of Lord Ryu and Lady Kaida of the house of the Double Dragons. Do you swear to uphold and bring justice to this land as you forefathers have done?" Miyuki asked.

"I, Princess Yuzumi, swear to be fair to the Southern Lands people rather they are Youkai, Hanyou, or Human. This I swear." Yuzumi replied.

"Then I Akuma, the grandfather of Lord Ryu crown you, Princess Yuzumi, Lady of the Southern Lands." He said as Miyuki took the crown from the pillow and gently placed it upon her head. Then Yuzumi stood proudly before her nobles before the great grandfather continued, "May your rule be long and your Lands at peace. Is there anyone here that challenge her Ladyship's rule? Speak now or forever be silenced."

It was quieted in the throne room. None wanted to challenge the Double Dragons. Yuzumi smiled at Sesshoumaru before Kain spoke. "Then we the elders present to you your Lady Yuzumi!"

"Long live Lady Yuzumi!" Ryoko called out.

"Long live Lady Yuzumi!" The rest of the room cheered.

Yuzumi bowed her head before taking a seat at the throne. There she met many nobles that showered her with gifts and presented their sons to her in hopes one of them would catch the new Lady's eye. She would smile but none manged to catch her eye except for one. Sesshoumaru was the only man that had her interest and she would give him a look from time to time.

"Yuzumi!" Rin squealed as she ran to her.

"Rin, dear," Yuzumi replied as she picked her up and placed her on one of her knees, "Have you been good?"

"Yep!" Rin said smiling. "Congratulation, my Lady."

"You can call me just Yuzumi, my dear." She told her affectionately as she stroked her hair. "Taro come here, my pup."

"Yes mommy?" he said standing in front of her.

Yuzumi grabbed him and place him on her other knee, "Much better," she cooed before she hugged them. "I adore the both of you. You two and Shippo are the cutest kids I ever seen."

"Really?!" Rin asked bouncing on Yuzumi's lap.

"Really," she said and Rin giggled.

"Motherly material, eh Sesshoumaru?" asked the Lord of the North who leaned against the wall not far from Sesshoumaru. "Not many demons are as loving as she or have such a way with children. She will make a fine mate to the luck son of a bitch she mates."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched Yuzumi. It was rather pleasant to see her with children on her lap. It made him imagine what she would look like with his white or her chestnut color haired pups on her lap. He already decided he wanted Yuzumi for his mate and if she agreed she would be traveling with him. This would give he a great deal of time to win her heart as long as none tried to challenge him. Sesshoumaru would win of course and likely she wouldn't take kindly to those who tried to possess her. He grinned inwardly at the thought of her taking out his opponents for her heart it made him rather proud that she could fight her own battles.

"She isn't taking a mate I hear," the Lord continued. "Which means she's free game to take on."

"Try telling her that," Sesshoumaru said his voice icy and passive. "She not easy and she is not a possession."

"Oh she isn't an ordinary bitch then. That's rare," He said with an leering stare at Yuzumi. "She must be a challenge."

"I am a challenge, but I'm not good at being owned so don't go there," Yuzumi said as she gave a cold glare to the Lord while holding her children in her lap. "I'm a challenge you can not win. You're not my type. I also don't appreciate being call 'bitch' either. Where I was raised that is rather... lowbred."

"My Lady sister is right," Ryoko agreed from her chair, "I also don't appreciate such vile words in front of my nephew or Sesshoumaru's ward. I'm surprised Sesshoumaru hasn't said something about it seeing he has a... certain eye for Yuzumi."

Yuzumi blushed, "Ryoko! What are you talking about? He is my friend of course he has an eye for me. We watch each other's backs after all like friends should."

"Oh are you blushing?" Ryoko asked aching an eyebrow. "Friends don't look at each other the way Sesshoumaru has."

"Don't embarrass mommy, auntie!" Taro cut in. "Or I tell Kagewaki how much you _loves _him!"

Ryoko blushed, "He's defiantly your kid alright." She said through clenched teeth. "Black mailing ass kid."

The Northern Lord laughed, "Well aren't you two sweet."

"Either way Ryoko is taken and I don't want a mate. If I do mate it will be for my own reasons that would be of the heart." Yuzumi said before turning to her nobles and announced, "Everyone let the ball began!"

Music began to play and Yuzumi placed the children down before turning to Sesshoumaru, "Shall we dance, my date?"

A smirk crossed his lips as her offered her his arm which she gladly took and headed for the dance floor. "You did well." Sesshoumaru said as they danced.

"Thank you, I thought I was going to freak out, but with you near me I was calm. You make me feel safe and happy." She said honestly leaving out the part where he made her excited as well.

_Then let's see what else I can make her feel,_ he thought as he nodded and brought her closer to his person. His touch changed and became more sensual with his movements. He could feel her heart rate increase and saw her pupils dilate. He couldn't smell it, but he knew he had turned her on which fueled his male pride. _So courting you is available, _he thought. _She is attracted to this Sesshoumaru and I to her. She tries not to show it. What about this Sesshoumaru does she want though._

_Oh my god, oh my god! He's so close! Wow... his eyes are amazing and his grace is beyond me! Oh god he is moving like this on purpose too! Damn you egotistic bastard demon! You just had to turn me on with this dance that's so close to the tango! Arrogant bastard!_ Yuzumi thought as she blushed deeply as she hid he scent it was no one's business what she was 'feeling' in that moment. Either way it was certain that Yuzumi and Sesshoumaru where attracted to each other.


	11. The Assassin and The Double Dragon

**Yo! Don't own but enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The Assassin and The Legend of the Double Dragon

A few hours later Yuzumi sat in her throne chair her eyes slightly sad, "Now just one thing needs to be taken care of before I'm free for the night," Yuzumi said. "Akra... he needs to die. He can't be allowed to hurt another."

"Let me handle it," Ryoko said. "Spend the night with Sesshoumaru. I was the one who said I'd kill him after all remember?"

"Right," Yuzumi agreed before she paused before she continued, "Do it now. Do this how you wish, Ryoko. Go..."

Ryoko stood and gave a bow to her sister before walking toward Kagewaki, "I'll be back. I have to take care of some business." Ryoko said and kissed Kagewaki's cheek. "Wait for me."

"Of course," Kagewaki replied and kissed Ryoko's hand with a smile before he released her hand. He likely felt like he was the luckiest man in the world with Ryoko.

Ryoko left and walked down the stairs with a sadistic smile crossing her face. The man that made her sister's life hell for most of her awaken life was about to pay dearly. "Princess Ryoko, your prisoner has been making quite the ruckus." The guard said.

"He'll be making a lot of ruckus for the next hour, but after that he'll never make another." Ryoko stated, "Would you like to help?"

"Making that bitchy man shut up? Gladly."

Meanwhile

"My Lady Yuzumi," Souh said, "it is customary for the Lady of the house to sing, but you don't have to if you wish it."

"I will do so but it would be a song from the land I was raised." She said as she stood gracefully. "Everyone I will sing a song for you if I could have your ear." The nobles and servants stopped. They waited patiently for Yuzumi to sing.

"This song is by Christina Perri called A Thousand Years. I hope you all enjoy." Yuzumi said as her gaze turns to Sesshoumaru with a small smile. Her voice can gentle and lovely to the ears as she began.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything, take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed, I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Clapping rings throughout the halls as Yuzumi bows gracefully before retaking her seat. Her heart hummed in her ears as she smiled widely, happy everyone liked her voice. Blush stained her cheeks as she saw Sesshoumaru's gaze was on her. She had sung the song for the man she wished to love her and she had put all her heart into the song. She hoped he understood and not gotten the wrong idea. She wasn't interested in his looks or his title. She was interested in him and his heart.

"That was a lovely song Lady Yuzumi," Souh praised.

"Thank you, cousin. I was more than happy to share it." Yuzumi said.

Souh then whispered to her, "You really like, Sesshoumaru. He seems to like you as well."

"Cousin I don't want to speak of this. I'm not even sure what this is exactly yet." she whispered back. "Now let us focus on the ball."

Souh smiled as he left her side and walked toward Sesshoumaru. "She likely wants you by her side. Go to her," Souh said before turning to his lovely dragon youkai mate Yuki. "Let us dance, my love."

Sesshoumaru neared Yuzumi before he was standing by her side, "Sesshoumaru," Yuzumi began nervously as she twirled her thumb in her laced fingered hands that laid on her cross legs, "I really had fun today with you. I would like to speak of travel arrangements for the hunt of Naraku. Rin, Taro, Jaken, and Ah-uh will be with us, of course. My cousin Souh can run my land and have messengers sent to me if anything major comes up. I'm unsure what my sister plans yet, but I want to be with you."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he offered her his arm, "Walk with this Sesshoumaru."

Yuzumi and lace she hands as she gracefully took his arm, "Of course," she replied softly.

Sesshoumaru lead her out the room and headed toward the courtyard. The moonlight shined brightly above them as they strolled in the garden. It was raining cherry-blossoms all around them as they made there way to the koi pond. "Um... Sesshoumaru?" she asked when she spotted the blanket next to the pond complete with wine glasses and dinner.

"I thought you'd like time away from the ball," Sesshoumaru admitted.

Yuzumi gave a shocked expression before it turned into a thankful smile on her lips, "That's... so thoughtful. Thank you. No one has ever done this for me before." she said as she sat upon the blanket and patted the empty spot next to her. "Come on, sit with me, Sess"

He chuckled not minding the nickname this time before her joined her, "None ever did this for you?"

"No, where I was raised I was only treated kindly by my mother and when I young the real Akra did so too, but then the demon Akra came and killed him to take his place. My mother died soon after that and my life was hell until I met Kagome and we saved each other. Through her I met you. I've never been this happy in all my life." She explained as stared into the sky her voice sad along with her expression.

"Yuzumi I have something to ask," Sesshoumaru said.

"You can ask me anything," Yuzumi said as she looked into his molten gold eyes.

"Would you consider-" Sesshoumaru began when suddenly a voice called out.

"Yuzumi!" Ryoko's voice called out as she rushed into the guardian.

"Ryoko, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Yuzumi asked concern in her voice as she stood.

Ryoko hugged Yuzumi tightly in her lean arms while tears ran down her face, "Akra... he killed... mother." she sobbed.

"W-what?" Yuzumi muttered as she held Ryoko back.

"Before he died he confessed to killing mother." she said sobbing more. "He was the one in the mask that day. It was him!"

"Ryoko..." Yuzumi said refusing to cry. Nightmares of her mother's death have haunted her for years. _So it was Akra who murdered our mother in front of our eyes... what a fucking asshole, but he is dead now and nothing can be done about it._ "It'll be okay. You avenged mother. Shush it alright now."

"She was murdered brutally in front of use! How can it be alright!" Ryoko cried out.

Yuzumi looked at Sesshoumaru and mouthed, _"Go get Kagewaki,"_ before she said, "He is dead now. Mother would want us not to dwell on her death. She'd want us to enjoy the life we have."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he left. He was a little pissed his private time with Yuzumi was cut short, but he learned something more about Yuzumi though it was bad it was still something about her. Even so he was on the verge of asking if she would allow him to court her. He made the perfect set up as well with a picnic in the moonlight with cherry-blossom trees all around them next to a koi. It was simply a nice romantic setting and now it was ruined, but Sesshoumaru knew he would have plenty of chances to ask when she began to travel with him. He would just have to find the right moment.

"Kagewaki, Ryoko needs you in the garden," Sesshoumaru said his emotionless mask in place, "She found out bad news and need comforting. Follow if you must."

"What happened?" Kagewaki asked worried as he followed after Sesshoumaru.

"She found out who was the one responsible for brutally murdering their mother." Sesshoumaru replied.

"My God is she alright?" Kagewaki asked.

"Would you be?" Sesshoumaru shot back as the entered the garden instantly hearing Ryoko's sobbing.

Kagewaki shook his head no as a reply before he came to Ryoko's side and without a word he took her into his arms. "Kagewaki," Ryoko sobbed into his chest.

"Ryoko I'm sorry," he whispered as he held her tightly in his arms. "I'm here for you."

"Take her to her room don't leave her side." Yuzumi said softly, "She need you more than she needs me."

Kagewaki nodded as he picked Ryoko up into his arms and carried her away.

Yuzumi sighed as she sat back onto the blanket, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Please sit with me." She said her voice barely over a whisper.

Sesshoumaru joined her and once he was there Yuzumi rested her head on his shoulder. He looked upon her before he wrapped an arm around her waist letting her relax against him, "You're handling the news well." Sesshoumaru said.

"Externally perhaps, but internally no." she corrected. "It happened many years ago and sometimes still give me nightmares. It's probably harder on Ryoko though, but I rather not deal with it now. I honestly rather spend my time with you then dwell on something I can do nothing about. I wanted to spend all night with you. You had something to ask me though."

"It can wait." Sesshoumaru said.

"As you wish," Yuzumi said as she barred her face into his chest. "I never told you but you always smell nice. It's settle and not over barring like colon from the future. Reminds me a bit of rain."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Nice to know you approve."

She giggled, "Your welcome." Yuzumi sighed again before closing her eyes. "We need to tuck in the children."

Sesshoumaru blinked he liked the way she said that. It made him picture her reading a story to their children and her kissing them on the head before leaving them to sleep as she join Sesshoumaru's side. Then smiling fondly upon the children before leaving to retire to there own room. He wondered how the children would look and the smile she'd give them along with the one they'd give her. "Then let us go then."

"I want to stay with Rin and Shippo, mama!" Taro said.

"I want to stay with them too!" Rin and Shippo said.

Yuzumi giggled, "Alright, it's a sleep over then. Kagome I'll but them to bed. Go back to the party and have fun."

"Okay, Shippo behave." Kagome said as she kissed his head good night.

"Auntie Yuzumi," Shippo said as he hopped onto her shoulder, "could you tell us a bed time story?"

"I only know the one my mother told me once, but yes I can." Yuzumi said as she tucked in Rin then Taro. Last she took Shippo from her shoulder and tucked him in as well. Sesshoumaru watched her curiously as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "Now I was told this story by my mother who said it was an ancient legend that has been past down my father's line for my generations. The Legends is called The Legend of the Double Dragon and it goes; When the land is drenched in war and demons and humans are in search of the ancient powers of the shattered pieces of the Shikon No Tama. A great evil made of many demons will poison the land making it sick. He will bare the mark of this greed upon him and as the days will pass he would grow in power. A group of warriors that have felt the blow of his greed would come to the land to fight this evil. The first from the future of what could pass, the second sealed to a tree by a love, the third a Lord of a demon kingdom, the fourth a kitsune son to the first, fifth a monk cursed by the evil that plagues the land, and the last a Slayer who rides a neko and who's brother is taken by the evil.

"Only when they come together will a great dragon adorn in black onyx return to the land. A dragon born with two souls, two hearts, and two loves. In the full moon she'll become two. Only with the Double Dragon at there side will the evil fall to his demise and by their choice will the future change for the better or the worst for it lies in heroes' hands." Yuzumi said then she paused, "Wait that sounds like us!" She stood, "I need to speak with Akuma! Why didn't I see it before?"

Yuzumi stood and rushed out of the room following Akuma's scent to her study with Sesshoumaru not far behind her, "You have finally figured it out, double dragon." Akuma stated with a large, leather, elaborated, ancient text in his hands.

"You knew?" Yuzumi asked. "You knew we where of legend? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was unsure it was time. I've waited for three thousand years for you to came, child. Two souls, two hearts, two loves. All the requirements have been made for the ones who have our fate in there hands to come, but not to night. Your sister is in mourning. This will have to wait for you all must be present for what is to come next." Akuma explain. "Enjoy this night it is your coronation after all. It should not be darken by dark thoughts."

Yuzumi growled, "Fine, Sess let's just go for my sister's sake. She needs time."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I have a question, Akuma. You say two loves. What is it you mean by that?"

Akuma chuckled, "Yuzumi knows," was all he said on the matter.

Yuzumi blushed of course she knew. She felt different after she split from her twin. She had a crush on both Kagewaki and Sesshoumaru when they where one and now the feelings for Kagewaki are completely gone. Only her feelings from Sesshoumaru lingered and grew inside her heart. It was strange, but it was better. She didn't have to choose between them and feel the pain of loosing the other. Yuzumi sighed tiredly as she strutted out the room before bolting back to her own. There she slummed onto her couched and wrapped her arms around her long legs resting her chin upon her knees. To much had happened to day. She needed to think and make since of all that had pasted.


	12. The Assassin and The Tellings

**Don't own (sad face) but I hope you are enjoying the story :D**

_Please leave a review! I'd love to hear from you!_

Chapter 12: The Assassin and The Tellings

Sesshoumaru approached her room slowly. _Why did she blush and run?_ He asked himself. _What is she keeping from the Sesshoumaru?_

Sesshoumaru noted her door was left open before he peered inside. Yuzumi sat on her couch her arms around her legs and her chin on her knees. Her expression was troubled as she stared blankly out her window. He could clearly see she was deep in thought as he sat next to her doing his not to disturb her as he did so. "It's strange to think," Yuzumi said suddenly after a several moments of silence. "It's only been a mouth that we have met. Yet I rather spend my time with you more than any other."

"Yuzumi," Sesshoumaru began.

"No let me finished before you say anything," she said. "I'm inexperienced with many things. This is my first time being a mother and my first time feeling anything other than pain and hate since my mother died. When you first met me I was different, but before I met Kagome I was always in pain, I was tortured, and despised life, my life. The only time I felt free is when I ran using my Parkour skill to get one place to another. I felt like I was flying. It kept me alive long enough to get here. Here I have purpose and a future I actually looked forward too. I'm happy here and I," she said and blushed, "find it hard to image life without _you_. Sess I-" she try to say before she was suddenly interrupted by kiss.

Yuzumi's eyes wide as she saw and felt Sesshoumaru kissing her. Her heart pounded a mile a minute in her chest as her eyes slowly closed and she kissed him back. Sesshoumaru's large hands wrapped around her waist pulling her close as possible himself. Yuzumi responded with her smaller hands tangling into his hair deepening the kiss.

When Sesshoumaru finally pulled away Yuzumi was breathless. Then he said, "The question I was going to ask earlier was; Would you consider this Sesshoumaru courting you?"

"Consider? I have nothing to consider. I already decided. I want to be with you and my answer is yes," Yuzumi whispered.

Sesshoumaru smiled as he kissed her again. He kiss was gentler but held ever aspect of his feels he held for Yuzumi. Yuzumi melted to his gentle touch with a smile on her lips. She was happy to be with him. She was happy just to be by his side, but this was unbelievable! It was too amazing to be real to her, but right now she even didn't care. Her thoughts went haywire as his tongue slipped into her mouth and he explored her cavern with gentle strokes. Yuzumi found herself using her own tongue to intertwine with his. It was perfect.

He pulled away soon after his eyes half open along with her own. Yuzumi's cheeks where the color of a tomato and she smiled widely in the bliss of having him so close. Yuzumi used her hand to trace the stripes upon his cheek. "That was my first and second kiss," she muttered. "They both where amazing."

Sesshoumaru smirked as he pulled her on top of him as he laid on the couch. His strong arms wrapped around her as she rested her he on his chest and her lean feminine arms held him against her. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes praying to dear Lord in heaven this wasn't a dream and that this blissful happiness she felt would last years to come.

Elsewhere...

Ryoko bolted up from her sleep Kagewaki had stayed with her during the night again like back in the village they met in when she woke from a nightmare. Yuzumi may have been the one in control, but it was her who had the nightmare. She had been having nightmares far more then that of Yuzumi and the only way she could get a decent night sleep was when Kagewaki was with her. She didn't mind that one bit, but she never told her sister about how much she was having this bloody dreams of their mother's death.

An ominous feeling swiped into her heart and a chill ran down her spine. She looked swiftly around, but what ever was to happen was bad and it would happen soon. Ryoko was sure of it.

"Ryoko..." Kagewaki sighed in his unaware sleeping state.

Her name was enough to gain her undivided attention. She found herself smiling at him. His hair was a mess from sleep and his mouth was opened as he made small cute snoozing noises. She loved the way he slept and she loved him. Ryoko could watch his sleep for hours and never bore of it.

Ryoko stroked his cheek finding it strange that she held no feeling for Sesshoumaru like she did before. It was an odd thing to feel. It was like it was never there. _Perhaps it's because our feelings split when when we became two,_ she thought to herself, o_r maybe I was feeling Yuzumi's emotions while we were one. It make sense, but it's better this way if that is true. We won't fight over the same two guys now. _None would be hurt over there love, it was a comforting thought.

Her attention turned yet again on Kagewaki as his hand placed over her own and his eyes slowly opened. He smoothly brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon her palm. Ryoko blushed at his actions. "Morning," he said softly, "is the sun up yet?"

"No for another hour," She answered.

"Did you have a nightmare again?" he asked.

"No just a bad feeling," she replied honestly. "I don't get nightmares with you around."

He smiled widely at that, "That's good to know. Perhaps I should sleep over more often."

"Please tell me your not copying those lecherous monks!" Ryoko said in a small voice.

"Not at all," Kagewaki said taking her cheek into one of his soft large hand, "I worry about you. Your the only woman I've care about so much. It scares me to loose you."

"Same here,"she replied as she took his fingers to her lips and kissed them. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Kagewaki took her into his arms letting her relax against his chest, "You'll never loose me, Ryoko. I'll always be here with you and treasure ever moment with you. I love you, Ryoko."

"I love you too, Kagewaki." She said before he place a soft kiss upon her lips. It was almost an innocent kiss and his tough was even soft. Ryoko rolled him onto his back with her towering over him. She pulled away and looked at him, "Kagewaki will you allow me to court you?" she asked.

"I was about to asked the same thing." he replied smiling before he pull her close and kissed passionately.

Yuzumi smiled from ear to ear as she sat at the head of her table with Sesshoumaru at her side. She had great news for her sister and her friends, but she didn't know how to say it until...

"Well _someone_ looks like they had a great time last night!" Mamoru said still a bit drunk from from last night.

"What are you talking about lech?" Inuyasha asked his head resting on the table in the middle of a hangover he wasn't in the mood for any antics with his pounding as much as it was.

"A woman doesn't smile like _that_ unless someone has made her night extra special," Miroku answered equally as drunk as he used Mamoru to keep his balance, but Mamoru lost his own making both of them fall to the ground like idiots and even looked it.

Kagome giggled alone with Shinya and the blushing Yuzumi. Sesshoumaru didn't laugh but there was amusement in his golden eyes on his rather expressionless face. That's when Ryoko, Kagewaki, Sango, and the children entered the room.

"Why are you two idiots of the floor?" Sango asked annoyed. She had a headache and wasn't in the mood for the lechers' antics. "Answer quickly or I'll kick the both of your ass so I can have a somewhat pleasant morning."

"They fell not two seconds ago." Shinya replied for the giggling boys.

"Figures," Sango said slumming into a chair.

"Morning everyone," Yuzumi said rather cheerfully.

"Mama!" Taro said rushing to her side to be hugged by Yuzumi who then placed him on her lap.

"Good morning, my pup," Yuzumi said lovingly, "How was the sleepover?"

"It was fun," Taro said.

"Lady Yuzumi," Rin said her arms up toward her.

Yuzumi smiled again as she picked her up as well, "Morning, sweetie." she said.

"Lady Yuzumi can I ask you a question?" Rin asked nervously as Shippo was hugged by Kagome before she placed him onto her lap.

"Of course," Yuzumi said.

"Can I call you mom too?" she asked.

"Seeing that I someday will be your new mom, I find it agreeable you call me mom," she said smiling knowingly.

Inuyasha spit out his drink before he stood yelling, "Don't tell me you're courting that cold bastard!"

"Oh look he isn't as much as an idiot as I thought," Ryoko said sarcasticly.

"Kagome..." Yuzumi said.

"Sit boy," Kagome said looking annoyed.

"Are you really courting?" Taro asked.

"Yes we are," Yuzumi said, "He asked me last night."

"Yay! I'll have a mama soon!" Rin said as Yuzumi hugged her fondly.

"We're courting too," Ryoko said.

"Really we didn't see that coming!" Shinya said with sarcasm ringing in her voice.

"It wasn't that obvious was it?" Ryoko asked as she blushed.

"It really was," Yuzumi informed her. "When he ask you?"

"She asked me this morning actually," Kagewaki said as he help Ryoko into her set like a gentleman should then he took his own while Miroku and Mamoru stumbled into their own seats.

"I'm not surprise she can be quite bold." Yuzumi said.

"Seems everyone who needs to be is here," Akuma said entering the room the same leather boot in his hands. His waist length chestnut hair was brushed back and laid gently on her back. Yuzumi for the life of her could figure out why she saw him as an old man to began with. He looked only a few years older than herself, but then his purple eyes met her's and she realize his age was not in his form, but his eye. In the deeps of the purple swirling pools was ancient wisdom and experience. He was an old soul, but he seemed to be still waiting for something. It was in the deeps of his very soul barely visible, but present nonetheless.

"Akuma," Yuzumi greeted. "Are your going to wait until we gain our barrings or are you going talk now?"

"It'll wait for after breakfast," Akuma said placing to book next to him as he sat across from Yuzumi. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all."

"Whatever it is you two are talking about... I have a bad feeling about it." Ryoko said.

"And so you should," Yuzumi said, "but great grandfather has a point nevertheless."

Breakfast came awkwardly. The only one that seemed unaffected was Yuzumi, Sesshoumaru, and the children. It was mostly do to the intense glare from Inuyasha at Sesshoumaru and then he would glare at Kagome for sitting him, but that wasn't the worst of it. Akuma studied them like they where all prized pigs. It was rather annoying.

Once everyone had eaten and assisted to there hangovers, Akuma cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "All the steps and qualification have been made. For the prophecy to came to be." He began.

"What are you talking about old man?" Inuyasha asked irritated by his riddles.

"There is a Legend about use," Yuzumi said. "It's over three thousand years old and we are all apart of it like it or not. The Legend of the Double Dragon will pass one way or the other."

"You're not taking about the one mother told us, are you?" Ryoko inquired.

"The very one," Yuzumi said, "Akuma I'll tell them the Legend then you can explain further about it."

Akuma nodded in agreement, "Very well."

"The legend goes; When the land is drenched in war and demons and humans are in search of the ancient powers of the shattered pieces of the Shikon No Tama. A great evil made of many demons will poison the land making it sick. He will bare the mark of this greed upon him and as the days will pass he would grow in power. A group of warriors that have felt the blow of his greed would come to the land to fight this evil. The first from the future of what could pass, the second sealed to a tree by a love, the third a Lord of a demon kingdom, the fourth a kitsune son to the first, fifth a monk cursed by the evil that plagues the land, and the last a Slayer who rides a neko and who's brother is taken by the evil.

"Only when they come together will a great dragon adorn in black onyx return to the land. A dragon born with two souls, two hearts, and two loves. In the full moon she'll become two. Only with the Double Dragon at there side will the evil fall to his demise and by their choice will the future change for the better or the worst for it lies in heroes' hands." Yuzumi explained.

"That sounds like us," Kagome said. "You were the last to join us Yuzumi and when the full moon came there where two of you."

"Yes, I thought Ryoko was my beast at first, but my real beast still lingers within me. She is my sister and all this has been planned before we even existed. Two souls, two hearts, two loves the most important requirement and they have been met. Akuma will you tell us what is to come next."

"There is said a war between human and demons would brew after the death of the evil or more commonly known as the hanyou Naraku. You will either be the ones bring peace or our destruction, but before that powers lost must be found and new powers gained. New weapons must be forged and the old ones reforged." Akuma said.

"What do you mean? What powers? What weapons?" Ryoko asked.

"These powers deals with Yuzumi and Sesshoumaru along," Akuma stated, "but the weapons are for the rest of you even Kagewaki. You'll have to travel separately to save time of course. This would be best discussed out in the map room. Follow me."

In the map room Akuma stood over a large map of Japan. It hand a total of fourteen pines stabbed into the map marking locations. He study the map rather closely before he spoke, "These is the places you must venture to." He stated. "Two teams will be needed to be able to complete the task in time to stop Naraku. Both teams must have a Double Dragon with in them. So the first team will be Yuzumi, Sesshoumaru, Shinya, Mamoru, Rin, and young Taro. The second team is Ryoko, Kagewaki, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo. There is a total of fourteen items."

"Wait why is Yuzumi's group so small?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Yuzumi and Sesshoumaru are the most powerful of all of you." Akuma said plainly.

"Are you implying something old man!" Inuyasha yelled. "Are you calling me weak?!"

"No he's call you a dumbass," Ryoko said annoyed. "Kagome, sit the idiot, will you?"

Kagome sighed tiredly, "Sit boy."

"Why do you like him again?" Ryoko asked.

"She likes him because behind all his bull he has a good heart. Now everyone shut it. You're disrespecting my great grandfather." Yuzumi growled angrily.

"Sorry," Ryoko said shutting her mouth.

"Thank you, Yuzumi," Akuma replied. "Now you're group Yuzumi will be going after six ancient powers. One for each member, through them a new power within yourself will be found."

"So my children will also gain powers, but Rin is a normal human is she not? Also Shinya is my human apprentice."

"Even they. Rin isn't a normal human either or she'll soon discover otherwise." Akuma said.

"Let me guess you can't tell us about that or you don't know." Ryoko said annoyed.

"I know, but won't say."

"Rin's a miko," Yuzumi stated right off the bat.

Akuma chuckle, "Yes she is, but Shinya and Kagewaki are normal humans, but that isn't important at the moment. Now Yuzumi you will be headed to the Western lands after you find the ones here in the South. Now Ryoko you will be head Eastern Lands then Northern. You will all then head to Totosai. He is an old friend of mine and I shall also meet you there in two months time."

"Then after we face Naraku next right?" Yuzumi asked.

"That would depend of Sesshoumaru," Akuma said.

"Why does that depend on me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Your father knew the legend and that you would be apart of it. You're father was more clever then most gave him credit for. He set you on this quest before he even died. He set Inuyasha on his own after his death. I can't tell you more than that however." Akuma said as he picked up four scrolls and hand two to Yuzumi and the other two to Ryoko. "These are maps and instructions. Follow them to the letter. You began now."


	13. The Assassin and The Long Road Ahead

**Don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed but this story line is mine along with the character not in either series! Enjoy!**

_Feel free to Review I love people who share there thoughts! :D_

Chapter 13: The Assassin and the Long Road Ahead

"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha's voice ringed throughout the land.

"Cheating dumbass!" Ryoko yelled back. "What is with you that clay pot is dead and you still go to her?! You probably do... oh God I'm going to... throw up!" Ryoko then began to make exaggerated gagging sounds before she turned back him. "You sick corpse lover, necrophilia loving ass you! You have someone who loves you more than her own happiness and you are blinded by your own selfishness to see what's really there! If you don't open your goddamn eyes you'll loss everything! Kikyo is to taken by her own need for revenge to feel anything for you anymore. Her soul pass on to another is proof enough you, jackass!" she yelled on the verge of chocking him out when Kagewaki wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her away.

"Ryoko, my love, calm yourself." Kagewaki whispered in her ear.

Ryoko growled for a moment, but she complied, "You better open your eyes Inuyasha," she said her voice suddenly full of sadness. She knew something he didn't and it was not good.

Kagome sighed the two of them had been fighting for a full four days now and she was just sick of it. She knew Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyo last night, but after he came back Ryoko left to see her too. Kagome didn't get it. They where told that only Yuzumi and Ryoko where allowed to look at the instructions or the future could change for the worst, but Ryoko has been having the saddest look on her face since she read it. What was so horrible in them that she would look like that?

Kagewaki sat down his arms around Ryoko as buried her face into his chest and cried. Kagewaki whispered comforting words into her ear as he gently rocked her back and forth.

Kagome eyed them softly. She didn't know what it was about, but it worried her. Was someone going to die?

Elsewhere in the Southern lands... three days later...

"This is it. This is the resting place of power. It's for Shinya. It's call 'shadow'?" Yuzumi said looking at the large cave as she held the instructions in her hand. "According to this a monster dwells with in that Shinya must 'kill' herself, but it says nothing about us helping you. You have been practicing the moves that my sister and I have been teaching you?"

"Yes teacher," Shinya said. "I've always been good at hiding and sticking to shadows. How do you think I got away from the bandits in the first place?"

"A brick to one of there heads?"

"What's a brick?"

"Oh... clay pot to one of the heads?" she corrected her self. "Forget about the brick." She sighed, "Let just get this over with. I don't know what the monster is, but it could have powers we yet know of. Taro, Rin, and Jaken you will be staying out here with Ah-Uh. We'll be back soon."

"You are Yuzumi?" A voice asked.

"Kikyo?" Yuzumi asked recognizing the scent.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm honored to have you," she bowed. "I've been waiting for sometime. Everyone this is Miko Kikyo. She'll be joining our group for now on." Yuzumi informed them.

"Hi!" Taro and Rin greeted smiling sweetly at her.

"I'm Taro. This is Rin." he said pointing to himself the to Rin. "And that is Lord Sesshoumaru, my mama Yuzumi, mommy's apprentice Shinya, Jaken, Ah-Uh, and he is brother Mamoru. Watch out for Mamoru's hands mommy says they have they are 'cursed wondering hands'!"

Shinya started giggling the kid was so serious it was hilarious. Yuzumi bit her lip to stop herself from laughing uncontrollable and Mamoru looked sheepish. What can he say it was true, but where Miroku was an ass man, he was a boob man. Speaking of boobs...

Smack! The sound of Shinya slap ringed through the area so loudly it scared the birds away. "Goddamn pervert stop squeezing my breasts or I'll use the skills I learned from Yuzumi to assassinate your ass!"

A squeeze, squeeze later. Smack, smack! "Get your hands of my student!" Yuzumi yelled smacking him along with Shinya. So he was smacked on both sides of his face. Then Yuzumi kneed him away off Shinya. "Dammit I swear he almost gropes you as much... as..." Yuzumi began to say before trailed off. _Could Mamoru like Shinya as much as Miroku likes Sango? Shit..._

"Enough, we came her for one purpose and one purpose alone." Yuzumi said. "Kikyo are you battle ready? If not you can stay with the children."

"Ryoko told me to be ready to fight so yes I am. What are we facing?" Kikyo replied he voice smooth. She was more than ready to help. She like Ryoko knew her fate and she was proud to do what she knew was to be done. She knew Naraku will fall and Inuyasha will be happy in the end.

"Not exactly sure, but it is for Shinya to kill, but when she kills it is suppose to give her a power called 'shadow'" Yuzumi explain before a disgusted expression crossed Kikyo's face.

"None of us are going to like this," Kikyo stated.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Yuzumi yelled coming out the the cave completely covered in black and brown slim head to toe.

Mamoru was laughing to tears and Shinya, who was also covered in the slim, smacked him in the back of the head.

"How about _you_ try gettin' eaten by a fifty foot slug demon you son of a bitch! You hid behind my boyfriend the whole damn time, you damn bitch! I'm going to need twenty bathes to get this shit off me! I couldn't kill it either! Shinya had to goddammit! It better of been worth it!"

"I can turn invisible now it's weird not seeing your own self." Shinya commented.

"The only way to kill it was to attack it's heart," Kikyo said sympathy stained her voice. "There is a hot spring not far from here. It would be wise we make camp and rest for the night."

"What is a boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked as he exit the cave in crisp clean condition... L_ucky bastard! _Yuzumi yelled in her head as she cursed to high heaven in her mind over her jealousy of being squeaky clean like Sesshoumaru flawlessly was.

Yuzumi sighed, "Where I was raise when we court we call the male in the relationship boyfriend and the female is the girlfriend." she explain. "An example of that would be to say 'Sesshoumaru is Yuzumi's boyfriend' or 'Yuzumi is Sesshoumaru's girlfriend.' It's rather simple. Now to the spring! I want this stench off immediately! I smell absolutely horrid!"

At the hot spring Yuzumi removed her weapons and clothing before she cannon balled into the deep end of the spring. When her head reached the surface she sighed happily before she chuckled.

"You're crazy you know that? Shinya said smiling.

"Maybe, but you love that about me." Yuzumi replied as she took her wildflower shampoo from the stone she placed her cleaning supplies.

Kikyo giggled softly as she joined them, "Well you enjoy life I see that." she said envious.

"You should too, Kikyo. Undead is not dead after all." Yuzumi said logically.

"It's not the same as before I died sadly," Kikyo said.

"So? What is stopping you?" Shinya asked.

"I can't have child nor do I age I'm left in one spot in time." she explained.

"Nor do I like my great grandpa Akuma. Do you see me complaining? No. As for the children part many can't have children of there own that is why we have adoption in some cases." Yuzumi said. "But I have a feeling that isn't what is truly stopping you."

"You read me so well already," Kikyo sighed out.

"Yeah everyone else is easy to read once you can read the emotionless half of Sesshoumaru. It took a bit, but it was worth it. Way worth it." Yuzumi said with a smile.

Shinya giggled, "I bet. Sesshoumaru looks like a God among us mortals. You two do look great together."

"I wasn't speaking of his looks, but thank you. Sesshoumaru has a softness to him that few have seen. It's why I like him so such." Yuzumi said.

"You say like, but not love." Kikyo commented.

"We haven't said it to each other yet so I leave it at like for now, but I do more than my life." Yuzumi said rather thoughtfully.

Kikyo smiled sadly, "I love Inuyasha, but to much has happened. The betrayal Naraku trick us into believing is to much on my soul. It hurts to be around him even if I want more than anything to be at his side. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. This is why I test Kagome so much. I want to make sure she is worth enough to be by my Inuyasha's side."

"Every thought of finding someone else to fall for?" Yuzumi asked.

"It that even possible?" Kikyo said doubt full.

"You would be surprised," Yuzumi commented.

Yuzumi's back rested against Sesshoumaru's chest as he leaned on a tree in his usual bent knee position. She smiled as she watched the children harass the recent recovered Jaken. "Taro will make a wonderful older brother one day." Yuzumi said.

Sesshoumaru gave a barely visible smile, "It that a way of saying your ready for pups?"

Yuzumi blushed. She had not meant to say that aloud. "I uh... never... um..." she stumbled to say.

"Your a virgin. I know I can smell the innocence on you," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah... I'm not ready for that. I don't think I am at least. Though I've thought of having our children quite a bit lately, but I want to wait until Naraku is dead before having them. I know my skin is smooth like silk but is stronger then that of steel and not many can pierce a dragon's hide, however I will not risk a baby's life due to my impatience on the matter." Yuzumi explained.

Sesshoumaru felt like grinning at the mention of 'our children', but he nodded in agreement to her words. He wanted them as well along with explore ever square inch of Yuzumi's body for days if not weeks and then some.

"Rin and Taro will age and die long before we do," Yuzumi said suddenly. "I must find a way to stop that. I would be heart broken if either were to die."

Sesshoumaru kissed her temple, "I'm already on that," he whispered in her ear.

"Really?" Yuzumi asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "My spies have been tracking one who could do this. It can be done."

Yuzumi smiled before kissing Sesshoumaru's lips happily before she snuggled against him tiredly. Sesshoumaru was more than happy to have her rest against him, but there was one problem... to many damn clothes.

Yuzumi sighed annoyed with the same thoughts about clothing. Then she remembered what she packed a very thin satin sleeping gown. She smiled, "I'm going to change really quick. I'm wear to much clothes and you know how I feel about that."

Yuzumi stood and rushed over to her pack grabbing the mid thigh length purple satin sleeping gown with spaghetti straps. She grin as she thought of how this little piece of clothing would torture Sesshoumaru and his beast. She reviled in the feeling of being wanted. It made her feel sexy, which was a feeling she never knew until she met Sesshoumaru.

She hid herself behind a tree and stripped out of everything but her panties. She was happy her breast where no bigger than D's otherwise she really would have to where a bra with this out fit. She quickly dressed into her gown and picked up her clothes and weapons to walk back to camp. She place her things into her pack before approaching Sesshoumaru.

When he opened his eyes his jaw dropped. Yuzumi had the smallest little outfit he had ever seen. He could easily see her ever curve and the outfit was meant to torture _him_. He wanted to rip it off so he could see the rest of her barely hidden under the thin satin.

Yuzumi blushed under his heated gaze, but her mouth watered at his exposed chest. He had taken off his armor and both layers of his haori. There thought were very similar, but Yuzumi was the first to come to her senses as she mentally shook her head. She could see the lust in Sesshoumaru's eyes as she blushed again. Torturing him was going to be more fun then she thought.

She got on all fours when she was only a few feet from him and crawl toward him in a sexy manner that she had seen on TV many times over. Then she purposely pressed her breast to his chest as she relaxed against him.

Sesshoumaru thought he was going to died or he was dead and this is what heaven felt like. She wasn't wearing that chest bindings thing she called a bra either so he felt how plump her breast really were. His beast was frighting for control practically yelling at Sesshoumaru to take her now.

Yuzumi felt his chest hitch as he breathed deeply of her scent. Sesshoumaru never had such a hard time controlling his beast before and Yuzumi knew it too for hers wanted him, but unlike Sesshoumaru she convinced hers to 'play with there prey first to make the meal all the sweeter.' She sighed against him as she closed her eyes pretending nothing was wrong while Sesshoumaru felt like he was in both heaven and hell!

The next five days passed and the bittersweet torture only gotten worse. She was quite the actress in the 'pretend innocence department'. She made sure none, but Sesshoumaru seen her teasing side and she made sure not to do it to many time each day so he wouldn't get suspicious. She also gave him a break so he could get some peace from his beast and so he wouldn't loose control and try to rape her. Though it's no rape if you want it that bad too.

Today she decide he deserved a break mostly because he need his mind clear for the task at hand. "Alright," Yuzumi said. "This is the Temple that holds power for both Rin and Mamoru. There is two different items within that give holy powers. A staff for Mamoru and a fan for Rin."

"It is likely a test will be given to each of you to pass," Kikyo said.

"I agree," Yuzumi said. "Let's go."

Rin had been tested on her purity and of course she passed it with flying colors, but Mamoru had trouble. He was tested on his faith nearly dying in the process, but he received his staff nevertheless. Rin's fan gave her the ability to make very powerful barriers around herself and others and was obviously a defense power. Mamoru's staff however gave him the power to bind his power into the staff and use it like sacred arrows to purify demons. Now it was happy to say that Rin couldn't be so easy to captured anymore much to Yuzumi's and Sesshoumaru's pleasure. Now let us see what team two is up too.

"How's my woman?" Kouga asked before taking Kagome's hands into his. "Hey, Kagome. How are you?"

"Great another idiot is about!" Ryoko complained. "Dammit! Get your hands off Kagome, you moron!"

"What?" Kouga said as he suddenly grabbed by the ear and pulled away. "Ow!"

"Do not piss me off today! I have enough annoyance from the idiot Inuyasha and I really don't feel like dealing with you moron!" Ryoko growled out.

"Yuzumi what's wrong with you? Ow! Let go of my ear before you rip it off!" Kouga yelped.

"I'm not Yuzumi! I'm Ryoko her twin sister moron. Can't you see my eyes are red not purple!" She said releasing his ear, "Yuzumi may have put up with you last time, but I will not!"

"Your... damn you two look so much alike!" Kouga said rather speechless.

"No shit I do!" Ryoko yelled annoyed already. "Now if you excuse us we have work do to do wolf boy. Where less than a mile to the destination."

"Wolf Creek?" Kouga guessed.

"Yeah," Kagewaki replied.

"I know it, the old bugger who lives there said he was waiting for some one named Kagewaki and I think he said he was waiting for Sango too." He said.

"That would be me," Kagewaki answered.

"Huh? He was waiting on humans pathetic!" He said rolling his eyes, " But my woman is an exception to-"

Smack! "That's for insulting my intended bastard!" Ryoko growled before she smack him again, "And that is for insulting my friends!"

Kagome yelled, "Enough! We need to get to the creek! We don't have time for this! Naraku has to be stopped!"

"And Kagewaki's father and people need to be avenged." Ryoko said as she walked forward passing them heading straight for the creek apparently there group have be grown by one and there would be many headaches from Inuyasha and Kouga to come. Ryoko was not looking forward to that one bit.


	14. The Assassin and The Swords of Power

**I don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed! I only own any character not in the manga/amine/or game. Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

_Before I began I'd like to say thank you to all of you who stuck by me through out this story and this is NOT the last chapter, but we are about half way into the story and if you guys and girls like you can give me some ideas of WHAT power or weapon YOU'D Like the character's yet to receive there GIFT has or does. I enjoy see what you'd like to say and if I like it it will be added into the story! So don't be shy I don't bite... much! :D Now shutting mouth and the chapter begins! :D_

Chapter 14: The Assassin and The Swords of Power

"_It's been a long time..." _said the shadows with a more then demonic like voice within a sharp rocky den. Fog surrounded the ground like a bad eighties movie to thick to be real at all. _"... that I have awaited you, the prey and the hunter."_

"You are weapons-master Sen?" Ryoko asked.

"_Yes..."_ he answered in his creepy ass voice. _"You are the younger of the two Double Dragons I see. You've chosen a mere mortal as the object of affection as well. How very interesting. I have not seen such a union since Inu no Taisho's days."_

"That better not be an insult to my intended," Ryoko said under her breath.

"Cut the theatrics already!" Kouga yelled.

Then there was a large poof of smoke causing most is the group to cough unless they where full demon with a very annoyed Ryoko in the middle of them all. When the smoke cleared the oddest thing happened. The creepy voice was an old man that looked to be a hundred years old and frail! His hair was a withering gray that circled around in small lops like he forgot to cut in in the last few centuries or her was a freaky ass version of Rapunzel! A sheepish smile cracked across under his waist length beard. Ryoko swore she heard the sound of a opening creaking door coming from his mouth as he smiled... he was that old! He looked rather friendly and the voice he spoke in did not fit with his bonnie figure until he spoke again, "Hello dears," he said his voice soft and friendly like a grandfather speaking to his grandchildren.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha muttered to himself more than anything.

Ryoko was taping her foot out of annoyance and you could see her turn red with anger from her beast and herself. She had been angry for sometime as of late and the sadness in her eyes would not take it's leave. She had been kinder to Inuyasha lately as well, but at the moment it would be wise for all to watch their words unless it was Shippo or her Kagewaki. She could never snap at them. She had a soft spot for children as much as Yuzumi herself did it was one of the traits both the girls shared.

"Right, he does this everyone." Ginta said suddenly showing up with Hakkaku not far behind who was panting heavily and cover in sweat from trying in vain to keep up with Kouga.

A growl escaped Ryoko's lips.

"I get it now," Inuyasha said mostly to himself, "You're in heat! That's why you're so bitchy!"

"Look he isn't that much of a baka after all," Shippo commented with sarcasm mocking the fake shocked expression on his face.

"In heat?" Ryoko asked. "What does that even mean?"

"It happens between six to twelve months. It's the only time a female demon can get pregnant," Sango explained. "It would make a lot of sense."

"Really? I don't have have a monthly cycle anymore?" Ryoko asked her curiously in a whisper while she blushed.

"No only humans do," Sango told her.

Ryoko thought on it for a long moment before nodding, "Okay let's get this over with so we can move on. I'll dwell on this new information later."

The old man already hand two swords within his hand. One was a katana to replace the one Sango wore and the other was a sword that seem to of belong in Europe and not in Japan. The sword was a completely black and long enough to be a claymore. It seemed to be made of glass, but it clearly wasn't. The sheath was embroidered with curves and swirls and alone was a work of art. The blade had a word carved into it that he could not read.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"Excalibur." Ryoko said in English and all looked to her with curious eyes. "It is the sword the was said to be held by king Arthur himself long ago. He was the greatest king to ever rule in Europe if I remember correctly. If this is legit he existed and the tales about him are true as well."

"Wow! That's a huge find, isn't it?" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"My thoughts exactly," Ryoko agreed. "It is an honor to know he existed."

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku asked curious.

"A foreign land and foreign kings thousands of miles away. It matters little now. I can tell these are very old where did you get them?"

"This man Arthur gave my wife the sword and the other my grandfather made long ago." the man said as he bowed.

"Why would he give his _fabled_ sword away?" Kagome asked.

"Merlin said for him to do so and said there was another who must wield this sword to save the world. I guess he was speaking of your group." the old man stated.

"Thank, Sen. I will honor this gift," Kagewaki said as he bowed in respect.

"Yes, thank you," Sango added.

"Let us go. Thank you, Sen." Ryoko said turning to the direction of her destination the bone eater's well.

"There is one other destination we have to go before going to the West. I have to make a trip back to Kagome's time. Ryoko will be there along with her companions. We're suppose to find a sword called Sounga. Ryoko or I will be getting the sword."

"Sounga was my father's sword." Sesshoumaru stated.

"What's so special about it?" Yuzumi asked curiously.

"Sounga is possessed by one of the most powerful and evil demons to ever walk in this world." Mamoru said with a matter of fact voice. "Many have fought and die to possess it's power, but many are over come by the will the sword. Sesshoumaru's father Inu no Taisho was the one to end the fighting and he over came the sword. Inu no Taisho was an honorable ruler of the Western Lands. He new mercy and compassion, but he also knew of power, strength, and justice. There was a total of three swords of power that he once possessed. One for each son, but the last and most powerful has to great a will to control by his sons so he had it sealed away. Sounga if placed it the hands of a mortal can end the world as we know it."

"And how is it you know so much of this lech?" Shinya asked.

"My family once served the Western royalty for many generations. We passed down the knowledge throughout the ages." He explained earning a playful slap on the back.

"So you are _actually useful_ when _not_ being a hentai!" Shinya said before passing him making sure she stayed out of the 'Titty Squeeze, Squeeze' area of his person.

Yuzumi placed her iPod onto her lap when they stopped to make camp for the night and looked through her song list finding 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. She place her headphones into her ears and rested her back against a tree listening to the song.

_Here I stand_

_Helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes_

_So many days gone by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in you, I can show you_

_That I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't stay long in this world so wrong_

_Say good bye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Trembling_

_Drawling across my skin_

_Feeling your cold dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you, I can show you_

_That I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't stay long in this world so wrong_

_Say good bye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Say good bye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the Devil tonight_

_Hold on, hold on_

Yuzumi closed her eyes as the song played and the image of Sesshoumaru fighting came to her mind. She watched as he made the most graceful and perfect movements. Goosebumps rose over her skin will the song continued to play and the first line of _'As we Dance with the Devil tonight'_ come to mind. He was the Devil alright and he was _her_ Devil. Picturing Sesshoumaru fight in her mind while this particular song played thrilled her in a new way and she began to sing along with it with a smirk across her face. She shivered then wanting nothing more then Sesshoumaru shirtless and practicing to this one song it nearly made her knees week at the thought.

"What prey tell in going on in that mind of yours?" Sesshoumaru asked in her ears making her shutter as his breath hit her neck.

Her eyes didn't open as she spoke, "This song reminds me of the way you fight." she stated honestly. "I was picturing you just now practicing your movements. Do you understand the words to the song? They are in English, but if you don't I'll play it back and sing it in Japanese if you like."

"I understand most languages," Sesshoumaru said in her ear as he sat next to her a proud smirk on his face that she could be so... effected by his skills.

She blushed as she finally looked at him smiling widely. She unhooked her headphones and restarted the song so he could hear it. Then she leaned into him and sighed happily against him as she found herself softly singing the words. When the song ended she spoke again, "You effect me so much. You have no idea how much, but tomorrow I must go to the well with my sister. I want you to come with me. After the sword is taken care of I'm going to go shopping for our children. I'll have Kikyo place barrier around them and our companions. I will take no chances of our children being harmed while we are away."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, "After this is over and Naraku is dead what do you plan to do?"

"Mate you and pop out our pups," she answered bluntly.

Sesshoumaru chuckled almost silently at her bluntness, "Is that all?"

She smiled as she brought his face closer to her, "I can think of several things I want to do and you're on top of that list." She kissed him then and he kissed back. Yuzumi pulled away after several moments to savor his most desired touches, "Goddammit you are perfect."

He chuckled yet again, "No, you are in my eyes."

She smiled at him as she blush beet red, "You and your teasing ways." she said knowing damn well it was her who was the tease.

She sighed as she closed her eyes. With Sesshoumaru at her side she knew she could handle whatever the morning would bring and she hoped it would all be over as soon as possible so she could start her life with the only man she wished to share it with... Sesshoumaru.


	15. The Assassin and The Sword of Hell

**Don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed, but Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 15: The Assassin and The Sword of Hell... Sounga

_For two hundred years I've dwelled in the desalinate place. To long it has been since the blood of both mortal and immortal soaked my blade. I Sounga crave the end of life. All tremble from my power and soon I will know the sweet nectar of blood once more. All so soon from now. You will all know the wraith of the Sword of Hell. I wonder... will I take a host or shall one come worthy of my unholy power?_

_'Ryoko...'_ Yuzumi called through there mental connect, _'can we talk for a moment?'_

_'Yyyeeeesss?'_ Ryoko replied sarcasticly.

_'What is wrong with you? You seem agitated to put it mildly.' _Yuzumi asked worried.

_'You can say that again!'_ Ryoko yelled. _'Goddammit! Kouga the moron and Inuyasha the blind fool have been bickering for the last five fucking hours! If it were no for my polar opposite Kagewaki and for the amusing sit commands from Kagome I would of murder them both of them already! Those two shit-fucks are so damn annoying!'_

Yuzumi giggled, _'Well Kagewaki is the gentle, calm, and caring one where you are the hot headed, easily angered, and overly protective. When we met up at the well I will straighten them out.'_

'Thank you! I'm in heat too so my hormones are haywired more then the usual,' she added after a moment of silence.

'You serious? Why am I not in mine?' Yuzumi asked surprised.

'You know what being in heat is?! How why don't I know?!' Ryoko demanded pissed.

_'Well when you are_ so merry_ with other things like love dovie it up with Kagewaki to the point I want to _GAG_! I was studying the ways of the youkai and attending to my duties with Sesshoumaru reading a book or helping me with a treaty. Speaking of Sesshoumaru he is driving me insane! It's that is what I wanted to talk to you about... HELP! O.O! T-T!'_

Ryoko mentally laughed, _'Care to elaborate? This sound like I'll enjoy this.'_

_'Best I show you though I'll start with what I did that start this... torment,'_ Yuzumi said. _'It all started after I spoke to Sesshoumaru about Rin's mortality.'_

_Flashback Begins_

_Yuzumi smiled before kissing Sesshoumaru's lips happily before she snuggled against him tiredly. Sesshoumaru was more than happy to have her rest against him, but there was one problem... to many damn clothes._

_Yuzumi sighed annoyed with the same thoughts about clothing. Then she remembered what she packed a very thin satin sleeping gown. She smiled, "I'm going to change really quick. I'm wear to much clothes and you know how I feel about that."_

_Yuzumi stood and rushed over to her pack grabbing the mid thigh length purple satin sleeping gown with spaghetti straps. She grin as she thought of how this little piece of clothing would torture Sesshoumaru and his beast. She reviled in the feeling of being wanted. It made her feel sexy, which was a feeling she never knew until she met Sesshoumaru._

_She hid herself behind a tree and stripped out of everything but her panties. She was happy her breast where no bigger than D's otherwise she really would have to where a bra with this out fit. She quickly dressed into her gown and picked up her clothes and weapons to walk back to camp. She place her things into her pack before approaching Sesshoumaru._

_When he opened his eyes his jaw dropped. Yuzumi had the smallest little outfit he had ever seen. He could easily see her ever curve and the outfit was meant to torture him. He wanted to rip it off so he could see the rest of her barely hidden under the thin satin. _

_Yuzumi blushed under his heated gaze, but her mouth watered at his exposed chest. He had taken off his armor and both layers of his haori. There thought were very similar, but Yuzumi was the first to come to her senses as she mentally shook her head. She could see the lust in Sesshoumaru's eyes as she blushed again. Torturing him was going to be more fun then she thought. _

_She got on all fours when she was only a few feet from him and crawl toward him in a sexy manner that she had seen on TV many times over. Then she purposely pressed her breast to his chest as she relaxed against him._

_Sesshoumaru thought he was going to died or he was dead and this is what heaven felt like. She wasn't wearing that chest bindings thing she called a bra either so he felt how plump her breast really were. His beast was frighting for control practically yelling at Sesshoumaru to take her now. _

_Yuzumi felt his chest hitch as he breathed deeply of her scent. Sesshoumaru never had such a hard time controlling his beast before and Yuzumi knew it too for hers wanted him, but unlike Sesshoumaru she convinced hers to 'play with there prey first to make the meal all the sweeter.' She sighed against him as she closed her eyes pretending nothing was wrong while Sesshoumaru felt like he was in both heaven and hell! _

_The next five days passed and the bittersweet torture only gotten worse. She was quite the actress in the 'pretend innocence department'. She made sure none, but Sesshoumaru seen her teasing side and she made sure not to do it to many time each day so he wouldn't get suspicious. She also gave him a break so he could get some peace from his beast and so he wouldn't loose control and try to rape her. Though it's no rape if you want it that bad too._

_Flashback End_

_'…' _

_'Ryoko?'_

More silenced followed.

_'Ryoko?'_ Yuzumi asked concerned.

No answered.

_'RYOKO!?'_ Yuzumi yelled.

_'Bah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' _Ryoko laughter rang out through Yuzumi's mind and Ryoko's camp as everyone in the camp looked at her like she had gone completely crazy at least it shut up Dumb and Dumber.(Guess who is who! Wink! Wink!) _'Give me a second to calm down... I'll be back in a few minutes.'_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Stuff it! Inuyasha!" she growled half-heartily. "Kagewaki, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara you have to see what Yuzumi did to Sesshoumaru!"

Two minutes later...

"No way! I can't believe she... then he... Oh God! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Miroku laughed out near trees as he used a tree to support himself against a tree so not to fall from uncontrollable laughter.

Sango, Kirara, and Kagome where all on the ground rolling in laughter. "Oh god! Did you see his face?! Priceless!" Sango rang out as she laughed til her stomach hurt and even then she still laughed.

"I know right! Yuzumi you Minx!" Kagome agreed. "Torturing poor Lord Fluffy like that!"

Kagewaki laughed with Ryoko in his arm, "Poor guy..." he said at first before he burst out laughing.

"I know I never knew that she had that in her!" Ryoko laughed out.

"What so funny?" Inuyasha and Kouga asked clueless.

"No neither of you get to see or know of it as punishment for annoying so damn much and so he can keep some dignity though I don't think any of the six of us are ever going to take him serious ever again!" Ryoko yelled. "Shippo I'll show you when you're older. Oh my god my ribs hurt so much!" Even though her rib hurt she continued laughing. She whipped away the tears from her laughter, "You guys stick around I bet this gets even better!"

'Okay...' Ryoko said taking a deep breath to calm herself, 'go ahead and continue.'

Three hours earlier... Recap last chapter...

_Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, "After this is over and Naraku is dead what do you plan to do?"_

"_Mate you and pop out our pups," she answered bluntly. _

_Sesshoumaru chuckled almost silently at her bluntness, "Is that all?"_

_She smiled as she brought his face closer to her, "I can think of several things I want to do and you're on top of that list." She kissed him then and he kissed back. Yuzumi pulled away after several moments to savor his most desired touches, "Goddammit you are perfect."_

_He chuckled yet again, "No, you are in my eyes."_

_She smiled at him as she blush beet red, "You and your teasing ways." she said knowing damn well it was her who was the tease._

_She sighed as she closed her eyes. With Sesshoumaru at her side she knew she could handle whatever the morning would bring and she hoped it would all be over as soon as possible so she could start her life with the only man she wished to share it with... Sesshoumaru._

Yuzumi slept in his arms for maybe three hours after that. Then when she opened her eyes Sesshoumaru was nowhere to be found. Shinya was up walking away from a cold bath in the river. "Sesshoumaru and Mamoru when to practice. I know what you mean by man candy now..." she said blush. "Those boy god just follow and I'll show you." Shinya took Yuzumi's hand and Dragged her like a rag-doll to the place the 'boys' decided to practice there skills.

"Oh... my... God..." Yuzumi whispered not trusting her own voice and she didn't want the boys to hear. "Thank you God of Man Candy!"

"Damn straight! God I'll turn a worse hentai than Mamoru and Miroku put togething if I stare to long!" Shinya said near the point of drooling.

Yuzumi turned to Shinya and smirked, "I'm already there."

Both men where shirtless. Sesshoumaru was practicing his muscle flexibility so with each movement his every muscle flex in a way that made Yuzumi's mouth water and her knees weak. The internal version of her was crashed on the ground feet in the air dead of a heart-attack his unholy sexiness hand caused. Shinya stare at Mamoru. Lech or not that boy was smoking hot. His sun kissed skin was laced in sweat making his well deserved abs glisten in a very alluring fashion.

"Where is the popcorn when you need it?" Yuzumi complained as she sat in the thick grass licking her suddenly parched lips. "This is to good of a show to miss without the right snack though Sess looks just like right snack. He's good enough to eat."

"So is Mamoru," Shinya said sitting next to her while both of there eyes where glued of there desired man.

Sudden Sesshoumaru vanished and then he was towering over a knocked over Yuzumi. Both his knees were between her legs with his arms trapping her below him as his hair fell to one side like the perfect hot dream.

"See something you like?" he asked huskily in a tease in her ear.

Yuzumi blushed as she turned her head the other way, but then two can play at the teasing game. Her head didn't turn his way, but her eyes did as he shuddered feeling her trace the rim of his pants before she grabbed them and roughly and teasingly pulled him closer clashing his hip rock against her's making him give an unintentional moan. "I do and it's taking every bit of my will not to strip you and take you right here even in front of the the humans." she purred seductively in his ear before rolling over and pinned him below her. "Teasing me is not wise. I'm better at it." she informed him before getting off him and leaving him with a priceless surprised expression. Luckily she made it back to camp without trip due to her own dirty thoughts and while her beast was cursing to high heaven at her about it._ Oh hell I'm in it deep now..._

Flashback end...

_'Since then he only got worse with his teasing attics! I'm loosing my fucking mind!'_ Yuzumi yelled in her mind.

Ryoko and the other's where still laughing at the stories Yuzumi had told. Ryoko was laughing in her mind at Yuzumi,_ 'Oh... my poor sister.'_ Ryoko cooed in her mind. _'He is going to torture you _so_ bad.'_

_'No shit!'_

The next day they arrived at the well. Yuzumi leaned against Sesshoumaru who had his arm around her waist. Sesshoumaru's expression was void of emotion even though his eyes spoke of untold affections. Yuzumi didn't mind that he may never say 'I love you' to her and she didn't mind he was didn't show much emotion for she knew he cared otherwise he wouldn't of teased her or even be there hold her like he was now.

Ryoko and her companions were already there sitting near the well. She was glaring at both Inuyasha and Kouga as Kagewaki restrained her by having her in his lap and his arms caging her in a sure grip hold. Ryoko could easy get of his grip being a demon and all, but when it came to Kagewaki she would never fight him. She was gentle and loving when it come to him. Ryoko could help it she loved him after all.

"Shut it mutt face!" Kouga yell.

"No, mangy wolf! How many times do I have to tell ya Kagome ain't your woman?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"What am I? A possession?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"No you're my woman. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you," he said taking Kagome's hand in his.

Yuzumi sighed rather annoyed herself. She could feel Ryoko's emotions as much as she could feel her own. "I'll deal with them," Yuzumi said before Sesshoumaru let her go.

"Get your hands off her!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing his wrist and ripped way Kouga's hands from Kagome.

Yuzumi looked around in a quick motion before she found a foot thick tree and ripped it out the ground then yelled, "Shut the fuck up!" before whacking them both with the tree and they flew like in a home run during a baseball game.

"Finally! I some peace and quiet!" Ryoko said before a smile crossed her face. "

So how are you sis?"

"A lot better since I 'sent' those two away," she replied sarcasticly.

Giggles rang out of all them except from Sesshoumaru of course who was smirking. Yuzumi sighed and then said, "Girls it would be wise for you to catch up."

"Agreed," Ryoko said, "There is a hot spring not far from here. I found it yesterday. It was hidden in a cave and the lechers won't be able to spy in us either."

"That sounds great!" Kagome said.

Smack! Smack! "Damn Hentai!" Sango and Shinya yelled.

"If you two don't stop with the titty and butty grabbing today. I'll personally put you in so much pain neither of you will be able to stand." Yuzumi growled as she took a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. "I'm not in the mood to see my student or my friend be violated by your perverted touch." She breath in the contents of the cigarette earning curious stares, "What?"

"You smoke?" Kagome asked.

"Only when stressed," she answered. "You didn't smell the cigarette smoke on me when we first met? I don't smoke often, but when I'm over stressed and for good reason I light one."

Ryoko jumped out Kagewaki's arm and grabbed herself a cigarette and lit it too, "I could of really used this earlier." she muttered.

"Here," Yuzumi said handing her the pack, "you're in heat and need this more than I do."

Ryoko chuckled as she took the pack into her pocket, "Thanks, come on girls I'll show you where the spring is."

Ryoko lead Yuzumi, Kagome, Sango, and Shinya to the near by spring and by the time they go there there cigarettes had died out. The girls bathed and talked before returning back to the well. Yuzumi had a bad feeling about going back through the well she hadn't been there is almost two months and she was not looking forward to it at all.

"Alright, Kikyo please place a barrier around everyone while Ryoko, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kagewaki, and I are gone. I'm counting on you to protect the children if anything were to happen." Yuzumi informed her.

"Of course, Yuzumi." Kikyo said softly.

Yuzumi smile, "Alright, let's go."

Back in the modern world Yuzumi and her full demon companions suddenly felt sick, "Oh my god the smell is horrible!" Ryoko yelled.

"You think!" Inuyasha yelled. "I had to smell this every time I was here! Feel my pain!"

"Why what's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned as they entered Kagome's house.

"It's the pollution in the air Kagome." Yuzumi informed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kagome said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it. We demons just have to get use to it." Yuzumi said, "All we have to do is get the sword and go back home, right? So let's find the sword. Oh and I have to go shopping for the kids after."

They nodded, "You're going shopping for Taro and Rin?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes," Yuzumi replied.

"Oh, I want to shop for my niece and nephew too!"

"Fine with me," Yuzumi said.

"DEMONS!" Kagome's grandfather yelled as he threw useless sutras at them. "BEGONE!

"Gramps stop!" Kagome yelled. "You don't want lord Sesshoumaru skinning you alive do you?!"

Yuzumi giggled, "These don't work, you old fart."

"Yuzumi? My girl you've become a demon?!"

"And I'm dating one too. Oh this is Ryoko my twin sister." Yuzumi said introducing her sister.

"Yo," Ryoko said and waved a hand, "This is my intend Prince Kagewaki."

"Afternoon it's good to met you," Kagewaki said as he bowed.

"And my intended is Lord Sesshoumaru. I believe you know him as Inuyasha's half brother." Yuzumi said. "Anyway, you wouldn't know where any really old sword where would you?"

"I know of one," He said, "Why?"

"There's a prophecy about it and all of us." Yuzumi informed him, "We need the sword to defeat the evil that plagues the world. If we do nothing. This time will cease to exist."

"I see," The grandfather said thoughtful, "Give me a moment and I shall retrieve it."

Yuzumi bowed, "Thank you."

Kagome had everyone take a seat except for Yuzumi. She stood against the far wall of the living room with a worried expression. Sesshoumaru saw this and knew her worried about the sword of hell. Likely she was going to take the sword upon herself and not risk her sister's life.

Ten minutes passed and the old man returned with the sword in his hand. "This has been passed on for many generations." He informed them, "The sword of Marukumo. It's also called the Sword of Kusanagi."

"Sounga..." Yuzumi said feeling the power of the sword. Her heart pounded him her chest as she neared him. "...the sword of hell. I can feel it's dark energy from here."

"Sword of hell?" Kagome's grandfather repeated.

"Yes," she replied as she took the sword by the sheath. "It's beautiful but it's evil in the most purest of forms. If a human ever draws this blade our world would very well be doomed. Even a demon as powerful as I could be at risk of it taking over my mind and I would be it's puppet. Sorry Ryoko. I've thought this over for the longest time. I cannot risk you to this blasted sword. I will bare the burden." Yuzumi took her wolf sword from her belt and handed it to Ryoko.

Ryoko was near tears as she nodded understandingly and she took the sword, " I will unsheathed the sword back in the feudal era. I don't know what will happen if I do so here. If this blade overcomes me," Yuzumi muttered, "end me."

They followed Yuzumi back through the well after saying their goodbyes. Yuzumi took the sword in hand, "Stand back I don't know what happens when I draw the sword, but if it takes over me... kill me."

Yuzumi drew the Sword of Hell... Sounga and screamed.


	16. The Assassin and The Inu no Taisho

**Don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed! I own the storyline and any character not in the Manga/Anime/Game! Please Review and Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: The Assassin and The Inu no Taisho

Everyone couldn't help but to stare at Yuzumi's screaming form. The sword glowed purple with it's malice. Sesshoumaru nearly ripped the blasted sword from her, but a voice spoke to him, "Do not interfere, my lord. If you do she will surely die." said a bright small light that looked a lot like a star until it transformed into a small spirit looking old man. "I am Saya. I am Sounga's sheathe. You're friend there is battling will's with Sounga. All you can do is wait for the battle to end. If you interfere your friend will loose her soul and her body will belong to Sounga. The demon will be reborn within her and this world will surely end."

Ryoko fell to her knees tears welled in her ears as she shook uncontrollably, "Ryoko!" Kagewaki said rushing to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I... I can feel her pain..." Ryoko grunted out. "She feels like she's on... fire. Something is squeezing on her heart. It... hurts so much... Kagewaki..." Tears fell from her eyes before she threw herself into his arms as she cried. Kagewaki held her tightly in his arms running his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner.

"My love, shush," he whispered into her hair and tightened his grip on his Ryoko. Whatever was happening to Yuzumi would end soon and hopeful Yuzumi would come out on top.

A growl erupted from Sesshoumaru's lips earning everyone's attention. Sesshoumaru didn't like being useless when it came to his future mate. Matter of fact... it was driving him mad. His eyes bleed red as Yuzumi screamed in utter pain. He's beast was roaring inside his mind to protect his mate, but he stilled his body and tensed his muscles refusing to move. He would not risk Yuzumi's life.

Inuyasha saw the worry in Sesshoumaru's eyes. _He really does care... I've never seen him so angry or scared in my life. I'm worried too. She calls me brother and I'm starting to see her that way too. Damn... and what is with Kikyo. She hasn't left Shinya's side and she won't even look at me. What's with her? Kagome... Dammit! Why do I always think of her when I think of Kikyo. Then when I think of Kagome all I see is Kagome's... smile..._

Shinya held Kikyo's hand as they sat with Mamoru and the children with Ah-Uh laying near them. She was worried as much as Kikyo was. _Sorry Inuyasha... you have to give me up. Kagome is more than worthy of being with you. I've seen the way she looks at you and she will never betray you. Yuzumi and Shinya are right I have to find my own happiness and peace. The pain that was caused us must be put to rest and this love we once felt can never be again it hurts too much to bare. Yuzumi... please be alright._

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara sat near Inuyasha and away from Kikyo as if on instinct. Their eyes where glued to Yuzumi. There thoughts hoping Yuzumi will be alright. They ignored the presences of Kikyo and where too consumed with the scene that laid before them.

Yuzumi felt like her she was bathing in liquid fire that melted into her very veins and soul. She dropped to her knees, but she felt a pressure in her right hand and felt it pulse with malice. _Right... Sounga... he is trying to... consume me... NO! You won't I have to much to live for and protect! I... have to... return... to Sess... and my family..._

Laughter sinister and evil felled her mind. _'You are the one!'_ it laughed. _'My, my aren't you pure. So very, very lush as well. If only I had my form back I'd take you as mine. I myself was a dragon, oh, so long ago.'_

Yuzumi growled, _'I'm not to to give myself over to others. Trust me not live from trying.'_

_'What of this Sesshoumaru? Inu no Taisho's first son?'_ Sounga asked rather curious.

Yuzumi giggled, _'That is different. I'll be the one taking advantage of him in every way I can possible think of and then some.'_

Sounga laughed with her then, '_Generally I would just fight you until one of us gave in, but you will greatly amuse me, Aijin _(Japanese for 'mistress')_. So instead you will have something else just as painful, but least dangerous on your soul. I will give you my last master's memories. It was also the last order I was given. You where wise to take me instead of Ryoko. She would of fallen from my power.'_

_'So my will is greater than Ryoko's?'_ she asked.

_'In will yes. Your power is equal. You have a higher pain threshold than her. Now I have a request of my own. I crave blood. I want it.' _He purred into her ear.

_'I have a feeling you'll get plenty with the foe we will face.'_ Yuzumi told him.

_'Fair enough,'_ he replied. _'Now to business, Aijin.'_

Inu no Taisho held a human in his arms. "Toga... my dearest..." she mumbled in her sleep oh so softly.

A genuine smile stretched across his face as he perched herself onto a tree placing her gently upon his lap. She had been by his side for the past month and a half. Within that time he had saved her life for the first time and since then he couldn't leave her side._ Izioyai..._ he couldn't get her off his mind off her even if he tried. He never understood his fascination with her at first. His beast wanted her to the point it nearly drove him to madness.

Toga only mated Sesshoumaru's mother because his family demanded a new Lady of the West. It was strictly political nothing more. Honestly his beast hated the frigate bitch with a passion and even himself hated her. He would of killed her, but she was the mother of his first son... Sesshoumaru.

Unfortunately the woman turned his son into a cold unfeeling creature. Even so, Toga knew deep down Sesshoumaru possessed a very compassionate heart. He had to think of way to drown away the ice that sealed away his heart.

He sighed. His thoughts where killing him. Toga figured that when the time come and he had pups with Izioyai his children would act childish and fight one another. He already planned to get Tesusaiga to the youngest of his children and then there was the prophecy to consider. Ryu his oldest friend had come to him and told him the time of the Double Dragon would soon be upon them. A child had been born to them on the day of the full moon like the prophecy spoke of and he had a feeling it would be his son Sesshoumaru that would be the young Yuzumi's mate.

A smile crossed his lips. Yuzumi would be like her mother he wagered in his mind. She would have a fire in her no many females had in this era. Yuzumi would be power, kind, and perfect for his son, but knowing the stubborn mule like he did Sesshoumaru would need a good shove... a shove over the cliff more like. He would need to have his heart melt just enough for him to let Yuzumi in.

_Tenseiga..._ he mind settled on,_ that would be the kink in Sesshoumaru's armor!_ Sounga on the other hand would go to his daughter-in-law Yuzumi after she came of age. Even if Sesshoumaru wasn't interested in her at the time he wouldn't help but be drawn to Yuzumi after she possessed his father's sword. It would drive him mad knowing a woman was to receive the sword and not _'this Sesshoumaru'_.

A smirk crossed his lips then. _Yes... that would be best. He will fall for Yuzumi and it would be entertaining to see him squirm as he fall for the young dragon girl. Yes, it would prove rather fun._

Nine months past in a blink of an eye. Toga had married the young Princess and planned to fully mate her after Inuyasha had been born. Sesshoumaru become rather grumpy and irritated, but his father would just smirk knowingly at him in turn. Ryukotsusei appeared and was threaten not not only his friend's family, but also the future he had planned for his son Sesshoumaru.

Unable to stop himself he growled deeply in his throat. Yuzumi and her mother had been scent away and would not return til the month she came of age. Toga could not allow for Ryukotsusei to live for Yuzumi's safety along with her family's.

Ryu fell in his battle with Ryukotsusei and now it was Toga versus Ryukotsusei. The battle lasted for three straight days. Ending with Ryukotsusei sealed away and Toga badly injured. Toga returned to Sesshoumaru's side considering in tell him of the prophecy for he knew he himself would fall this night. 'Do you have someone to protect?' where the last words he would ever say to his son before he sped off to save his wife and Inuyasha.

He, of course, saved them and gave his fire rat robe to his wife so they may make it out of the mansion safely. Toga and Takemaru fought ending with Takemaru's demise. He kneeled to the ground bleeding worse than before. "Yuzumi... hear me well. I have instructed Sounga to give you my memories and to serve you well. I leave Sesshoumaru in your care. Love him and show him that love is not a weakness. Teach him to care and protect him. He may not seem it, but deep down he has a good heart. May the love you share give rise to many pups and please treat Inuyasha kindly for I know Sesshoumaru will not." Toga looked up as if he could see Yuzumi standing before him and she stretched out her hand out toward him place a hand on his shoulder. Toga looked at her hand as if he could feel it was there before returning his gaze to her face.

Yuzumi cried before she hugged him, "I will..." she whispered. "I swear I will! I love Sesshoumaru so much! I haven't told him yet! I wish you where here you'd be so proud of them. Inuyasha's going to have a mate name Kagome soon and he is like a little brother to me. I'm Sesshoumaru's intended and Ryoko my twin has a intended too. I swear I'll look after them and protect them with my life."

Toga hugged her back and smile, "Then my soul is at peace, Yuzumi. Thank you." and with those words said Toga took his last breath before dying in Yuzumi's arms.

Yuzumi cried as she was dragged out of the past and back to her friends. "S-Sesshoumaru..." she called out as tears fell from her eyes. Her hand reached out blindly for her love. Sesshoumaru instantly took her into his arms. "I... I met you're... f-father... it's all my fault. He... died in my... arms..." she sobbed out before she pasted out in his arms.

Her's grip on on Sounga did not falter. She resided in Sesshoumaru's arms. Worry clouded Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked upon her. He was unable to turn his gaze from her for the last hour. She was brash to to unsheathe such a dangerous sword, but she understood her reasoning she wanted to protect her sister. He screams of utter pain was still fresh on his mind. He never wanted to ever hear her scream like that ever again. It tore through his soul just thinking about it.

_What does she mean she met my father?_ He question in his mind. _My father died two hundred years ago. What does she mean it's all her fault? How is it her fault? She was only a baby at the time. Why does she blame herself?_

He gazed at her face she seemed so peaceful now. Her grip on Sounga was tight turning her knuckles white. He gave a soundless tired sigh. Sesshoumaru was in it deep now. He was too close to Yuzumi to turn from her even if he wanted to. Was this what love felt like?


	17. The Assassin and Kikyo's Two Fates

**Don't own Inuyash or Assassin's Creed! Review and Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 17: The Assassin and Kikyo's Two Fates

Yuzumi fluttered her eye open to look straight into golden eyes. Tears fell form her eyes yet again as she throw herself into his chest and sobbed. "I saw everything... Sounga was ordered to give me your father's memories. I know why... he died... it's all my fault."

Sesshoumaru blinked, _Father had his memories given to her? _"Why?" was the only word Sesshoumaru could manage out of his surprise.

"Because," Akuma said suddenly showing up to the camp where all in the prophecies people resided earning gasp of surprise from the group except form Yuzumi and Sesshoumaru, who where to enthralled with one another to care, "she needed to understand her own destiny fully and have full knowledge of all three swords of power he had gifted to you three."

"Gramps..." Ryoko greeted before she stood up and walked over to her gramps to give him a piece of her mind, "we need to talk about somethin' I ain't happy about it! I feel guilty from keeping it secret from... goddammit! How can this be?!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuzumi asked as she pulled away from Sesshoumaru finally paying attention to them and letting her tears stop. Akuma had his chestnut hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and he wore a black kimono with a white and red dragon on it. He smiled at Kikyo with his shining purple knowingly eyes before turning his gaze upon them. _Wow... I'm going to look eighteen forever, aren't I?_ she thought to herself looking at her very, very old great grandfather._ What's with him smiling at Kikyo like that? Why is _she_ blush?!_

"Come, Ryoko and Yuzumi we must speak of delicate manners," Akuma said with a happy smile.

"Good I got yelling to do at you, jackass!" Ryoko said grumpily. "Here, Yuzumi your sheathe." She handed her the sheathe over and Yuzumi sheathed her sword placing it on her back.

Then Yuzumi looked at Sesshoumaru and kissed his crescent moon on his head lovingly, "I'll be back." she whispered before kissing his lips softly as well, "See you in a bit." She gave a blushing smile before following after Akuma and her mysteriously pissed as hell sister.

"Ryoko, calm yourself," Akuma said softly.

"Kiss my ass old man!" Ryoko yelled at him crossing her arms glaring at him and growled.

"Ryoko..." Yuzumi said sadly wrapping her arm around Ryoko's waist and placing her head on her shoulder.

"Y-Yuzumi?" Ryoko said taken aback and forgot her anger, "What's wrong?"

"It's my fault Inu no Taisho is dead," she told Ryoko.

"It is not you're fault for being born child," Akuma stated in a matter of fact voice.

"But my existence caused his demise. I was always meant to be Sesshoumaru's mate. It was Inu no Taisho's wish all along. He wanted Sesshoumaru to see that he had a good heart and that love wasn't a weakness. How is this not my fault?"

"If this is your fault then I'm at fault too," Ryoko said her voice soft as she held her sister, "but we all have a fate to lead. We were nothing more than pups. There was no way to prevent his death even if we tried. So don't blame yourself for something that was not in your power to stop. It would be foolish to do and Sesshoumaru would say the same."

"_You more than saw his past, Aijin. You were there. You held him in his final moments,"_ Sounga told her, _"and I bought you there. You gave his soul peace, a _disgusting_ thing, but I did so anyway! I feel disgusted with myself for doing something even near the word _'nice'_! Blah! I need a nice long hot bath is blood and I'll feel much, _much _better!"_

"Dude, sick," Ryoko commented. "Even creep ass sword is trying to comfort you!"

"_I'm NOT comforting! I'm merely stating a fact you little brat!"_ Sounga yelled. _"I've never comfort any in my life!"_

"You're the brat! I'm not the dumbass, who was turned into a stupid fucking sword!" Ryoko yelled back.

Sounga growled then ignored her as he mumble insults under his breath.

"Enough!" Yuzumi yelled. "Akuma has something to tell us and we should listen! My guilty conscious can come later after I speak to Sesshoumaru about it! I know sister that you are in the middle of your heat, but please chill!"

"Fine!" Ryoko yelled. "Are we there yet, old man!"

"Just a few more minutes. I want to make sure we are out of demon hearing range," Akuma stated, amused about something.

Ryoko glared daggers at her great grandfather's back the rest of the way to a small clearing. Akuma sat gracefully along with Yuzumi upon a log while Ryoko slummed her back into a tree.

"I can't believe Kikyo has to DIE!" Ryoko yelled pissed and unable to shut her mouth for a second longer. "I actually like her!"

"WHAT?!" Yuzumi said shocked. "Wha-what? What do you mean?! When was this decided?!"

"My scroll of instructions says so! I've been crying over this for the past week about this shit!" Ryoko informed Yuzumi near tears.

"Girls..." Akuma said softly. "She doesn't have to die."

"She doesn't?!" Ryoko yelled, "Then why put it in my instructions saying and I quote; 'Kikyo must parish for Kohaku to live without the use of the jewel shard'?!"

"You had to see it that way so you would fight to help her. Otherwise you'd wish her dead for Kagome to be with Inuyasha. Am I wrong?" Akuma asked folding his arms into his selves.

Ryoko sighed dropping her shoulder in defeat, "Guess you're right. I didn't like her at first. She was like the ex-girlfriend that wouldn't go the fuck away!"

"And I liked her from the beginning. I felt sorry for her as well, but how can she be saved? Kohaku deserve the chance to live as well. If it came down to it I would tell Kikyo and knowing her she would choose Kohaku over herself." Yuzumi said thoughtfully.

"She has to have her soul back," Akuma stated after a long pause.

"But Kagome has her soul..."

"No she doesn't. I do." Akuma stated as he pulled out a small silver star shape amulet complete with ruby gems. "When she died I took her soul. It's why she didn't get it back so her body sought out the closes thing. The new Shikon Miko Kagome."

"Why the HELL do you have it?!" Ryoko yelled.

"Because I've been waiting for Kikyo for over two thousand years. I couldn't help but to take her soul when she was slain." he explained eyeing the amulet with an unexplained affection.

"But why?" Yuzumi asked rather curious.

"She is the reincarnation of my love you're great grandmother Akiko." He said. "She was the one who for told the coming of the Double Dragon. It was the last thing she told me before she passed, but she also told me she would be reincarnation as a Shikon Miko named Kikyo. I've waited so long for her."

"That is tragically romantic," Yuzumi said and then she nodded thoughtfully, "What must be done to get you together again?"

Ryoko nodded, "I agree. Kikyo deserves a happy ever after... great I'm going to have to call her grandma and she's younger than ME!"

Yuzumi giggled, "Technically... only technically."

"First she has to fall for me again and I her. Only after her heart is heal may she regain her soul we only have a month and a half to do this." Akuma informed them.

"So you'll be traveling with us," Yuzumi said. "Shinya and I could convince her to try."

"Correct and grateful," Akuma nodded.

"And while we're together I can talk it over with the Kagome and Sango. They would agree to help us out. Kagome would be excited over it. The two timer Inu-baka will stop. Though I expected to happen anyway." Ryoko said. "Inuyasha is beginning to see he loves Kagome much deeper than Kikyo."

"Then it's decided," Yuzumi said. "We'll do so carefully. Inuyasha is a jealous ass."

Ryoko giggled, "True, hopefully we get them together before we get to Totosai's."

Shortly after they returned to camp to find...

_Smack! Boom!_ "Damn Hentai!" Shinya yelled at Mamoru after smacking him.

"Lecher!" Sango scream before she wacked Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.

"Damn... those idiots are at it again!" Ryoko yelled. "Screw it we need to pick up supplies and gifts for the kids anyway. I think Sango and Shinya can hold those two a bay themselves for a while."

"Agree, gramps can you babysit the kids while we're gone?" Yuzumi asked smiling. "We'll return soon after I have a proper date with Sesshoumaru."

"Same here," Ryoko agreed.

"Of course girls," Akuma said.

"You can keep Kikyo company too," Ryoko said giving him a wink.

Soon after Yuzumi, Ryoko, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kagewaki, and Inuyasha left back to the future. Yuzumi and Ryoko where looking happy about the date with there boyfriends. They grinned mischievously as they came up with a plan to get Inuyasha and Kagome to go out on a _real_ date with one another. This was going to be fun.


	18. The Assassin and The Wheels of Fate

**Don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed! Review and Enjoy! Dating Chapter ahead! **

Chapter 18: The Assassin and the Wheels of Fate

Both Ryoko and Yuzumi had pick modern clothes for the boys along with themselves. Sesshoumaru wore a white V neck t-shirt that hugged his defined chest, black pants, red leather jacket, red leather belt, and combat boots. Yuzumi wore a black long sleeve shirt that showed a bit of cleavage, a white mini-skirt, black heeled thigh-boots, and a matching red jacket. Ryoko wore a white dress with with white flats and a black headband with a white rose on it in her head. While Kagewaki wore a light blue shirt, black jeans, white wind-breaker, and sneakers.

The group of six walked down the busy sidewalk Kagewaki and Sesshoumaru were freely letting their amazement show, but Sesshoumaru lonely showed it in his eye where as Kagewaki awed and oohed with childlike delight. Yuzumi and Ryoko only smiled at them, but Inuyasha and Kagome however...

"Why the _fuck_ do I have to go?!" Inuyasha yell wearing blue jeans, a red shirt, and a red cap.

"Because this is a triple date!" Kagome yelled back wear a yellow sun dress and a pink sweater with cute white three inch heels.

"_SO?!"_ Inuyasha yelled.

"Shove it Inuyasha or I'll beat you to a pulp with a tree again." Yuzumi threatened with a cold stare.

Inuyasha yelped as he hid behind Kagome with flat ears.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered before she giggled at his pitiful face.

"Puppy boy," Ryoko muttered before giggling herself as she took Kagewaki's hand in her's.

Yuzumi felt and arm wrap around her waist and her eyes turned to Sesshoumaru as smiling at him. "We're going to the movies first then lunch. After that we'll go shopping for supplies and the gifts for the kids. Last is the amusement park and dinner." she informed them.

"What's an amusement park and movies?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well we are about to see the movie and it's like play but everything is more realistic, but I'll explain how it works after. The amusement part are full of maniacal rides that are quite thrilling just don't freak out and attack anything." she told him.

"You have this Sesshoumaru's word," he vowed.

"What exactly is a date?" Kagewaki asked.

"Glad you asked," Ryoko said with a large smile. "A date is what people that are courting or even married go on to get to know each other or spend time together. It can be a simple dinner, a picnic under there stars, or a stroll along a beach, or just spending alone time together. For demons a hunt together just to enjoy each other's company and the thrill of the hunt is also a date in my opinion. Personal I'd like the picnic under the stars, but it's mostly about romancing and just enjoying the alone time with the one you care for."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod as his gaze turned to Yuzumi, who could see his wheels turning with ideas.

"So this is a date?" Kagewaki asked, "There are more then just us here."

"This is called a triple date. It's called that since there are three different couples." Ryoko explained.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled blushing, "We aren't a couple!"

"Bull you to are SO a couple! Don't deny it! I see the way you look at her Inuyasha. You defiantly do not look at Kikyo like you do Kagome." Yuzumi said.

"It's obvious that you love Kagome more than you love Kikyo, but you're guilt causes you to do nothing about it. Unlike you Inuyasha we know how to bring Kikyo back to life without Kagome's sou- Oops!" Ryoko said smack her hand over her mouth.

"Now you've done it!" Yuzumi growled. "They aren't suppose to know! Well Kagome and the other girls, except Kikyo yes, but not Inuyasha of all people!"

"What are you hiding from me?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Uh...I..." Ryoko began nervously.

"Ugh! There is a way to save Kikyo without hurting Kagome emotional or physical. She can live again _fully_, but you can never be with her again, Inuyasha." Yuzumi explained. "If you love Kikyo you will give her up so she can find happiness on her own." She sighed, "Her heart must heal if she is to ever become alive again and she also must fall love with her true soul mate, which isn't you."

"Then who is?" Kagome asked.

"Akuma," Ryoko said. "Kikyo was originally Akiko our great grandfather's mate who was a Fortune Teller. She was the one who foretold our coming. Akuma and Akiko are soul mate and her soul still yearns for her other half."

"If Akuma and Kikyo do not fall for one another Kikyo will parish forever." Yuzumi said. "It is her fate to die if she doesn't get her soul back. Kagome doesn't have it and even if she did have it she would parish for her heart has to heal before she come back fully alive. Inuyasha you must let her fall for Akuma. If not we all loose her entirely."

The decision wasn't hard for Inuyasha. It was true what they said. He did love Kagome more, but it was his guilt that held him back. Plus, there was Kikyo's happiness to consider. "To pay back Kikyo... I'll do whatever it takes."

Yuzumi placed a hand on his shoulders, "This way we all get our happy ever after." she said softly with an understanding smile.

"So what movie are we going to see?" asked Kagome.

"47 Ronin," Ryoko answer as they arrived at the movie theater, "It has romance for us girls and action for the boys. Plus it's based in a time everyone would understand."

"True," Kagome agreed, "and Keanu Reeves is hot!"

"He sure is eye candy," Ryoko agreed.

"No where near as a practicing Sesshoumaru in the smexy category," Yuzumi disagreed.

"Smexy doesn't even cover it!" Kagome and Ryoko laughed.

"Is it just me or did we are missing something important?" Inuyasha asked completely unaware what 'hot', 'eye candy', or 'smexy' even meant.

"Yeah it feels that way," Kagewaki agree. "I don't understand girl code."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said passively, but smiled inwardly he had an good idea what the girls where talking about.

After the movie...

"That was awesome!" Yuzumi said happily. "The action scenes where good and their love was so strong for each other. It rare for anyone to find love like that. Rather they are human or youkai."

"It was so romantic!" Kagome said crying.

"Kagome don't cry!" Inuyasha said freaking out a bit. He never liked seeing her cry.

"It's not a bad kind of crying Inuyasha just chill." Yuzumi told him. "Many girls cry when it comes to romance movies. How did you enjoy it Ryoko?"

Inuyasha gave an annoyed expression as he turned to the lovie dovie couple, "They were to busy eating each others' face to pay any attention."

Ryoko and Kagewaki blushed like mad making Yuzumi giggled. "Well she's struggling with her heat so I'm not surprised if they get frisky."

"Hey!" Ryoko yelled blushing like a tomato. "Don't tell the whole world that!"

Yuzumi giggled again as she said mentally, '_I know you've been moody because you practically want to rape Kagewaki. Remember? We can exchange feelings.'_

_'Don't remind me! I'm glad today is the last day with it! It's been driving me crazy!'_ she mentally yelled back as she turned redder.

Yuzumi giggled before they headed to WacDonalds for lunch.

"Kagome!" Ayumi called with Eri and Yuka just behind her.

"Oh... crap..." Kagome said.

"Is it just me or does Kagome's friends always randomly pop up?" Ryoko asked.

"It's not just you," Yuzumi whispered back. "Awkward..."

"Hi! Who are your friends Kagome?" Eri asked.

"I'm Yuzumi and this is my boyfriend Sesshoumaru. My look alike is my twin Ryoko with her boyfriend Kagewaki. This is Inuyasha Kagome's boyfriend." Yuzumi said as she introduced each person.

"Wow your boyfriends look like models!" Ayumi said blushing.

"You girls are so lucky!" Eri

"You're the two timer!" Yuka yelled pointing at Inuyasha accusingly.

"I uh?" Inuyasha mumbled wide eyed.

"Well she hit that hammer on the nail," Ryoko said aloud.

Yuzumi giggled, "Oh yes he was two timing it with Kikyo until recently. Kikyo is dating my... uh cousin Akuma now. He and Kagome are exclusive now."

Kagome blushed, "Hey don't tell them all that they might get the wrong idea!"

"What wrong idea?" Ryoko asked as she played with Kagewaki's long curls.

"Yes, this is the triple date, remember? After we shop for mine and Sesshoumaru's adopted kids. Then we're going to the amusement park and later having a fancy dinner. You two are _so _dating!" Yuzumi said grinning evilly. "After all you two are very much in love."

Now she had both Inuyasha and Kagome blushing and speechless.

"You two have kids?" Eri asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Yuzumi's temple, "I plan to have many more after we're married."

Yuzumi blushed and then giggled, "And I hope at least half if them have your gorgeous eyes and this amazing hair I love!"

"Awe! That's so romantic!" Ayumi said. "You all looks so great together!"

"Thank you," Yuzumi said.

"Why are you two so quiet?" Kagewaki and Ryoko asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"They're embarrassed," Yuzumi giggled. "Inuyasha I'm your future sister-in-law. It's my job to embarrass you, puppy boy!"

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"How is it you're his future sister-in-law?" Eri asked.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are half-brothers," Ryoko explained.

"Really? I didn't notice until you said something," Yuka said then giggled.

"Most don't. Sesshoumaru can't help he got all the smexy genes." Yuzumi grinned.

"And Inuyasha go all the puppy genes!" Ryoko laughed.

"Why you!" Inuyasha yelled pissed.

"Oh Inuyasha, sweetie calm yourself or I'll kick your ass again with another tree," Yuzumi whispered.

Inuyasha gulped... it hurt worse then Kagome's 'sit' commands! He defiantly didn't want that again!

At the amusement park after shopping for supplies and the kids...

"Where's Ryoko and Kagewaki?" Kagome asked.

"Fairest Wheel," Yuzumi said. "They refuse to get off."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, Sesshoumaru and I are going on the big roller coaster next. You two want to join?" Yuzumi asked.

"Yeah!" Kagome said dragging Inuyasha behind her.

"Did you see Inuyasha's face?!" Kagome laughed.

"He was freaking out!" Yuzumi agreed as she leaned against Sesshoumaru. "But you just laughed."

Sesshoumaru smiled very slightly before he nodded before he whispered only loud enough for Yuzumi to hear, "It was far to hilarious to see Inuyasha squirm."

"It was," she agreed.

"Good thing you kept a tight hold onto that hat. Otherwise everyone would see your ears," Ryoko said as she and Kagewaki joined them, "but if you didn't and they fell off we could just say we super glued the cute things to your head."

Inuyasha growled, "Why am I always picked on?"

"Because your the cutest one in the group." Ryoko said pitching his cheek.

"Ryoko..." Yuzumi said, "what's that on your ring finger?"

Ryoko blushed, "I um... uh you see..."

"I proposed," Kagewaki announced.

"So that's why you two refused to get off the Fairest Wheel! Congratulation!" Yuzumi smiled as she hug her sister. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks!" Ryoko said as Yuzumi hugged Kagewaki.

"I want a lot of nieces and nephew out of you!" she whispered in Kagewaki's ear making him blush. Yuzumi smiled as she pulled away and hugged Sesshoumaru's arm. "They are a cute couple," she whispered in his ear, "but we are the hot couple." she winked at him as the all went to the dart stand.

"What to test your aim and get something for the pretty lady?" the stand guy asked Sesshoumaru.

"You just throw the darts and pop those balloons and win a prize," Yuzumi explained. "Look the sign explains the rules."

"Which prize do you want," Sesshoumaru asked.

"Um... the big white fluffy dog!" she smiled at him.

"So I will pop nine for it," Sesshoumaru stated.

Yuzumi handed the stand man the amount of money for the darts. Sesshoumaru examined the darts for about three seconds before he threw three of the at once popping three of the balloons making Yuzumi gasp in surprise, "Wow..."

Sesshoumaru just smirked as he threw three in each hand and popped the last six balloons. Yuzumi smiled, "It was simple enough."

"For you everything is easy, my perfect man," Yuzumi said grinning.

"Here you go miss," the stand man said handing her the giant white fluffy dog that looked just like Sesshoumaru in his true form. "That was quite impressive, young man. I never seen anyone throw them like that."

"That's because I have a _very_ talented boyfriend," Yuzumi cooed. "Do you want me to win something for you?"

"I don't need anything," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Then should we win something for the kids?" she asked. "They'd love to have one."

Sesshoumaru thought it over, "I suggest the midsize dragon for Taro and the midsize dog for Rin."

"I'll do half and you do half?" Yuzumi suggested.

"Agreed," Sesshoumaru said as Yuzumi bought the darts.

Once they won the prizes and the rest finished playing there games they put there prizes away in the car and went Kagome's home to drop them home before going to the dinner. After dinner they all took a walk in the park, but Yuzumi and Ryoko sneaked behind Kagome and Inuyasha giving them a small push making them 'accidentally' kiss.

"Oops... we tripped," Yuzumi said sheepishly as they glared at the twins.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both blushing like mad. Kagome fidget with her sweater as she kept walking not sure what to do after the accidentally kiss.

Inuyasha growled until he saw Kagome walk off. He blinked, "Go after her and woo her, idiot." Ryoko hissed at him.

"Yeah, she loves you for you, Inuyasha. You don't find a girl like her every five-hundred years, you know?!" Yuzumi added in a whisper.

"What do I say?"

"Tell her how you truly feel about her and be honest. Don't be rude either that would ruin the mood and then you ask if you can kiss her," Yuzumi said.

Inuyasha gave a nervous nod before following after her.

The twins kept close to them watching the scene unfold.

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he caught up with her, "I..."

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked stopping then turning to him.

"I... uh," Inuyasha began.

"Oh he is _so_ going to bitch out!" Ryoko whispered annoyed.

"Shut it! He just needs to build up his confidence. He doesn't have much experience with women is all," Yuzumi argued.

"Except his _mom-my_," Ryoko giggled and Yuzumi hit her on the head for that, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't talk about his mother," she hissed. "The memory her death still haunt him!"

"Wha? What are you talking about?" Ryoko asked.

"Sesshoumaru told me what happened to her..." Yuzumi whispered, "she was killed in front of him by demons. Izioyai told him to run, but he was afraid to move at first and they ripped her apart in front of his very eyes. They turned on Inuyasha next and he bolted. Sesshoumaru saved him at the last second, but even then Inuyasha blames him for the death of his mother. Sesshoumaru just didn't make it in time and there was barely enough time to save Inuyasha at that. It's one of the main reasons why they hate each other."

"I... am such... a bitch..." Ryoko said suddenly ashamed of herself.

"You didn't know."

"What Inuyasha? Spit it out." Kagome told him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said blushing as he gestured toward a bench. Kagome sat down and waited, "just hear me out okay?"

"Of course," Kagome replied.

He sighed looking for right words to say, "Before you met me I didn't trust anybody not even Kikyo when we were together, but you came and changed all that. There was something about you that was different than anyone I ever met. I trust you. I care... no that's not a good enough word. I'm... in love with you Kagome. I've been in love with you since... probable before Shippo joined us. I just-" Suddenly he was interrupted by Kagome hugging him.

"I love you too!" Kagome said as she faced him smiling, blushing, and near happy tears.

"Finally!" Yuzumi hissed.

"No shit!" Ryoko agreed.

Inuyasha kissed her then well as best as an inexperienced boy could, which luckily wasn't half bad. When the kiss ended they began to down to the koi pond together hand in hand. It seemed that the Wheels or Fate were finally in their favor.


	19. The Assassin and The Seeds of Betrayal

**Don't own anything but the added characters and my story line! :D Please Review! 3**

Chapter 19: The Assassin and The Seeds of Betrayal

After the date came to an end they gathered their supplies and gifts to return back through the well. Giggling rang through the air as they arrive. "That's Kikyo's laugh." Yuzumi commented.

"Something tells me, gramps is making a fool of himself." Ryoko said nodding. "Inuyasha don't interfere with them. Okay, dumbass?"

"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then jackass then," Ryoko declared before giggling.

"Will you stop picking on me?!"

"No you're my future bro-in-law. It's my job to irritate you." Ryoko informed her as they enter the camp.

Yuzumi rolled her eyes before asking, "Shinya were there any problems?"

"No, sensai. Well other than the hentais hitting on and groping anything with two legs, but they were," she cleared her throat and gave a fake smile, "subdued and are unconscious now. The children are asleep along with most others, but Lord Akuma and Kikyo are by the river."

"I see," Yuzumi nodded. "In the morning our groups are splitting up again and we will be headed to Sesshoumaru's palace. After that we head to receive Taro's weapon." she informed her.

"Yes sensai," Shinya said and smiled. "I have a question if you would indulge me on the matter."

"Of course," Yuzumi nodded.

"Does Lord Akuma and Lady Kikyo fancy each other?" she asked.

"I believe so," Yuzumi agreed, "but perhaps it is in the crush stage right now. It will take time for them to realize such. Do you fancy Mamoru?"

Shinya blushed slightly, "I... yes, but he is too much of a womanizer to realize it."

Yuzumi giggled, "You'd be surprised. Did you know Miroku and Sango are engaged?"

"Wha?! He still gropes!"

"That is because he... perhaps likes getting the shit beat out of him by Sango or it is a way to push her away." Yuzumi explained.

"Hmm... that makes since seeing as he could succumb to his wind tunnel any time now," she said thoughtful.

"Exactly, but I will not allow that to happen I'll cut off that hand if I have to." Yuzumi said determined as she placed her pack next to the sleeping children. "We are being watched. Be on your guard."

"Yes," Shinya nodded.

"Yo,"

"Kagura..." Inuyasha growled as everyone woke and gathered around.

"I did not come here to fight Inuyasha," Kagura told them.

"What is then that you come for?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I want to be free of Naraku, but I can't do a thing or I'll meet my end. He has my heart," Kagura explained.

"You don't say," Ryoko said, "I don't know about you guys but I don't hear a heart beat in this brad's chest. You said her name was Kagura right?"

"She is to be trust," Yuzumi said. "She only works for Naraku because he holds her life in his hand."

"What is it you have planned?" Ryoko asked.

"No..." Yuzumi said. "It is likely Kanna can see us through her mirror! Kikyo do you know of a barrier that can cut him off?"

"Of course," Kikyo said.

"Good cast it, please." Yuzumi told her.

Kikyo nodded as she mumbled a spell under her breath and slowly a blue film like barrier surrounded the camp.

"Thank you," Yuzumi said, "Now we must trick Naraku into thinking we attack in three months and also would be a good precaution in case he has Kanna looking for Kagura. Shippo, Mamoru you two are well verse in illusion." She digged through her bag and took out a small scroll. "Read this and have it acted out while we discuss the real plans."

"Yes, lady Yuzumi," Mamoru said with a bow.

"No problem!" Shippo replied excitedly.

Yuzumi smiled before offering Kagura a place by the fire, "Come sit and relax. I'm sure you don't get to often with that prick around."

Kagura blinked in surprise at the welcome, "T-thank you. You are not what I expected."

"You are most welcome. I'm not like most demons and I am the Lady of the South. My name is Yuzumi if you didn't know so already and this is my sister Ryoko. We are Assassins like our dear mother was before her death. Now let us discuss battle plans."

"Finally! We get to take out that fucking Templar!" Ryoko cheered.

"Templar?" everyone, but Yuzumi asked.

"She means Naraku. Now that I think about it... it's a good code word. Anyway a Templar is a evil man or woman that wish to rule the world from behind the scenes or in the open with everyone else is underfoot. A person who wants absolute power and wishes us slaves. Ryoko and I are Assassins and our creed is to eliminate the Templars and prevent them from taking power."

"Dude, this is so awesome," Ryoko commented. "We should actual establish an order here."

"That's just nuts... but... it would be fun." Yuzumi mused.

Ryoko giggled, "Nothing is true..."

"And everything is permitted," Yuzumi finished.

"Will you two speak Japanese for once?" Inuyasha asked annoyed and confused.

"Of course, Inuyasha can't join." Ryoko said, "His a _stupid jackass_."

"Why you!"

"We don't have time for this!" Kagome yelled. "We need to plan this all out!"

"Kagome it right and Ryoko lay off the insult Inuyasha gag." Yuzumi said before she turned to their guest. "Kagura in about a month in a half from now we are planning to face Naraku. If everything goes to plan, which it better or I'll be pissed."

"Why so long?" Kagura asked.

"We need to gather the power required to destroy Naraku. He regenerates far to much for us to destroy him at the moment and I can't have him around as a walking corpse if I do use Sounga on him." Yuzumi told her. "Even if he will be under my complete control."

"_Why not? He'd be a slave to you're will, Aijin. I see nothing wrong with that," _Sounga said and you could practically feel him grinning evilly.

"What? Who said that?" Kagura asked looking around.

"_I did stupid wench,"_ Sounga replied.

"Shut it, Sounga! You are my sword. So stop insulting a potential ally." Yuzumi hissed. "Sorry, Kagura my sword Sounga is a bit of an asshole."

"It is fine," Kagura said. "What is it you plan?"

"First we must find a way to restore you're heart in case Naraku catches wind of your betrayal. I can not let him know of our new weapons or powers either. It's best to surprise his stupid ass." Ryoko said.

"Agreed," Yuzumi nodded, "but we need an actual plan. He has to have a weakness we don't know about."

"His heart is his weakness." Kagura stated.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"If his heart is destroyed he would die," Kagura said.

"But then his body would rely on the jewel if his heart is destroyed. We will have to take the jewel for him to truly die." Miroku said.

"It's seems a little too simple," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I agree," Yuzumi said, "This is why both you, Inuyasha, and I are the key factors."

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"The swords of power, fool." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Shut up, bastard! I didn't ask you!" Inuyasha growled.

"Stop! There is more to it than that!" Ryoko said annoyed.

"There is... your father has hidden quiet a bit from you. I can't say what, but once it's done you will both understand," Yuzumi said, "and your father is a total ass for making me be his little secret keeper! Ugh! I don't like keeping things from you Sesshoumaru!"

"Did she just call _the_ Inu no Taisho an ass?" Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Yep," Miroku nodded.

Sesshoumaru just smirked at her, "I think the same, Yuzumi."

Yuzumi gave him a smile before returning to the conversation, "If Naraku takes his heart back we need Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and I to combined our power and take him out with an over blast of the swords' power. My sword however will turn him into a soulless corpse and that is where you two will have to kill him."

"How are we going to take him out? His barrier is too strong." Sango said. "It throws back Inuyasha's wind scares and Red Tesusaiga."

"That is were Kikyo and Kagome come in," Akuma said, "with there spiritual power any barrier Naraku could make will be destroyed."

"But if that fails I'm the last hope with Sounga and the ultimate power of the Dragon Twister," Yuzumi stated.

The group muttered there agreements before they continued with the other part of the plan.

"What of the hordes of demons we know he will summon?" Shinya asked.

"That is for Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo to deal with." Akuma told them, "With the power you receive you can easily handle the lesser demons."

"Rin will be shielding most of you as well, but she will be staying on Ah-Uh with a shield around herself." Yuzumi stated. "If things go bad the children are to get Ah-Uh and flee."

"I second that," Kagome nodded.

"What of Kouga, Taro, Shinya, Mamoru, Ryoko, and Kagewaki?" asked Sango. "Where would they be in the battle while you, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Kagome are battling Naraku?

"They will be facing incarnations," Yuzumi said, "in groups of twos. Kouga and Taro, Shinya and Mamoru, and Ryoko and Kagewaki."

"Shinya and Mamoru are to make it seem like they are in a battle to the death with Kagura. We don't want Naraku thinking Kagura betrayed him." Ryoko added. "Once you two injure Kagura you can proceed to retrieve her heart and once that is taken care of you may join "

"Thank you and you may bring me near death as long as my heart is not in my chest I will not die," Kagura stated getting nods from both Shinya and Mamoru.

"What of Kohaku?" Sango asked.

"He is beginning to remember and Naraku's power over him is waning," Kagura informed her. "Soon Naraku will have no control over him."

"Then we must capture him," Yuzumi said. "Kikyo or one of my scholars back home should be able to reverse what has been done to him."

"Yes," Kikyo said, "it will be a simple thing for me to do. I will teach Kagome to do so as well."

"Thank you, Kikyo," Kagome said with a polite smile.

"What else needs to be covered?" questioned Miroku.

"There is one thing. Kagura do you know the exact location of your heart?" Ryoko asked. "Shinya will have the ability to get it no mater where it is."

"It's in Naraku's castle in the master bedroom. He likes teasing me with it." Kagura stated with hatred in her voice.

"You will have to pinpoint Naraku's castle to us when it is time." Yuzumi said. "So be ready and behave so he won't be the wiser."

"I understand and if he sees the little play you put on what should I know about it?" Kagura asked.

Yuzumi stood and took the scroll from Mamoru and handed to Kagura, "Read this then I will burn it." Yuzumi told her.

Kagura quickly read the scroll and nodded as she gave it back to Yuzumi, who quickly used her fire breath and destroy the scroll, "Thank you for you're help, Lady Yuzumi."

"You are welcome. I will try to save your sister Kanna as well. You should be on your way before Naraku gets suspicious." Ryoko said.

"Of course," Kagura said as she threw a feather into the air and left.

"You sure it's wise to trust her?" Kagome asked.

"More than wise. She just gave us the key to killing Naraku." Yuzumi stated.


	20. The Assassin and Goodbye Tokijin

**Don't Own, but I own ALL characters not in the Manga or Game! Review! :D**

Chapter 20: The Assassin and Goodbye Tokijin

Two hours had passed after Kagura left the group and midnight had fallen on the group. Akuma took Kikyo on a walk to enjoy the stars and strangely they just seemed to flow together in a perfect harmony. "Alright girls we got to talk!" Kagome called out.

"What about, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"About Akuma and Kikyo," Kagome answered.

"They make a good couple don't they?" Shinya asked smiling.

"That's because they are soul mates," Yuzumi informed them.

"What?" Sango asked. "If that's true then why isn't Kagome falling head over heels for him?

"Because Kagome isn't really the reincarnation of Kikyo. Kagome is just the next Shikon Miko. It's why Kikyo's body sought after Kagome's soul in the first place." Ryoko said in a matter of fact voice.

"Exactly," Kagome agreed, "We have to help Akuma and Kikyo fall for each other!"

"If we don't help Kikyo could die!" Ryoko said.

"Ryoko! Don't say it like that!" Kagome hissed.

"Yeah, don't. Kikyo and Akuma must fall for one another and the wounds inflicted on her heart and soul must be healed for for her to become alive again." Yuzumi whispered. "It is the only way to save Kikyo."

"That shouldn't be too hard. They obviously have a spark." Shinya replied.

"They do," Kagome said.

"They might need a push here and there. If Kikyo asks for advice we should director into loving Akuma." Shinya told them.

"And if she looks confused we should asked her about it and see what she says." Sango said thoughtfully.

"Then lets do what we can to help them be together," Ryoko declared.

After they either voiced or nodded their agreements they dispersed. Thinking of ways to help the couple. There had to be a way to direct them in the right path. Maybe it would show itself.

Sesshoumaru was stressed. He couldn't get Yuzumi's screams out of his head when she took hold of Sounga. It was driving him mad. He never wanted to hear her scream like that ever again. It was traumatic and haunting his mind like a nightmare that wouldn't go away. Sesshoumaru had to do something to ease his mind, but the only relief he could get was when she was near or in his arms. He had so suddenly grown accustomed to having her sleeping in his arms. He seriously doubted that he would ever get a good night sleep without her next to him.

_Dammit... why does the thought of losing her scare _this_ Sesshoumaru so?_ He demanded in his mind.

Kagewaki saw the troubled look in Sesshoumaru's eyes and he was uncertain how to approach the demon lord. It wasn't that he frightened Kagewaki, but he just didn't want to insult him. He sighed heavily as he stood and neared him. "What troubles you?" Kagewaki asked.

"None of your business, human," Sesshoumaru nearly growled.

"Do you realize we will be brother-in-laws one day?" Kagewaki asked. "To me brothers look out for each other and you obviously need advice about something. Ryoko says I've very insight full for a mortal and I would have to agree. I happen to be very good at telling what a person feels. I swear to never say a word about it if you wish to confide in me."

Sesshoumaru glared for several long moments at him. Damn this human was persuasive. Sesshoumaru gave a soundless sigh as he turned his head away, "Something is troubling this Sesshoumaru. That much is true." he said. "I cannot get Yuzumi's screams from when she took hold of Sounga out of this Sesshoumaru's mind. The thought of loosing her is..."

"Terrifying," Kagewaki finished after Sesshoumaru trailed off. "I feel the same about Ryoko. It's normal to feel that way about the woman you love and according to Ryoko you haven't told her such yet."

Sesshoumaru turned his head toward him, "Is saying the words so important?"

"Yes," Kagewaki answered, "She knows you do already to some degree at least, but if you say nothing of it, neither will she. If you do lose her you would regret not telling her how you feel for the rest of you're life. Strange thing is I've never had feelings for Yuzumi as I do Ryoko even when they were one person. When Ryoko revealed herself I felt a strange pull towards her even as cold as she acted toward everyone, but she slowly warmed up to me and we talk and the feeling grew. I've love Ryoko from the moment I met her. I bet you felt that pull toward Yuzumi as well in some fashion, I suspect."

Sesshoumaru found himself nodding. He felt it. That strange filling tugging at his person every time he saw her or thought of her. He truly did love her and had loved her for quite some time now. For the longest time he wanted to have supreme conquest of this world, but when she come into his life all of that seemed... like a childish dream. There where things far more important than power. He was awake now and she was more than enough. If he didn't tell her about the way he felt would he really regret it?

The answer was simple. He stood determination glowing in his molten gold eyes. He would tell her how he felt. He walked toward the chatting girls and Yuzumi looked up and smiled at Sesshoumaru as she felt his approach.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the determination burning in his eyes. _What has him so worked up?_ She wondered as she excused herself from the group of girls and held onto his hand, "Are you okay?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

He gave a nod, "Come with this Sesshoumaru. I wish to discuss something."

"Sure," Yuzumi answered as she followed closely behind him.

Sesshoumaru lead her to a meadow about half a mile away from the camp. His mind was storming with ways to tell her. He had never confessed his feelings for anyone before and he was unsure how to say it. Kagewaki seemed to say it so easily and maybe it was that simple, but he wanted it to be special. This was the love of his life after all.

Sesshoumaru stopped in the middle of the flower filled meadow and turned toward her. Special yet simple, he decided on. He pulled her close and brought her lips up to his own. He kissed those soft lips and felt her gasped in surprise before she kissed him back. She melted into him as his warm wet tongue slipped into her mouth and mingled with her own. There tongues seemed to dance together as he kissed her passionately leaving her breathless as he finally and all to soon pulled away.

"I love you, Yuzumi." Sesshoumaru stated.

Her eye widened in surprise as she gasped yet again. Her heart pounded in her chest with a quick speed. _He actually said it! _Her mind screamed._ He said he loved me! Someone pinch me! I must be dreaming! Wait... answer him you idiot before it gets awkward!_ "I love you, too, Sesshoumaru." she whispered as she blushed.

He smiled a genuine smile. It was not the small ones he had showed her up until now. It was a large fanged smile. He had never been this happy or pleased in his life. He kissed her again under the moon crescent light. The world was slowly turning right or was this the quiet before the storm?

Yuzumi woke early that morning before everyone else. She smiled as she slowly slipped out of Sesshoumaru's arms and looked over the children before she pulled out the gifts for the children and set it by her sleeping bag they had been sleeping in for she slept in Sesshoumaru's arms. So what need was there for a sleeping bag when you could be in the arms of your love?

After setting the gifts up for the children including for Shippo that Kagome and her had picked out. She began to make breakfast. She made pancakes, eggs, and bacon she had brought for this morning's breakfast. Inuyasha was the first to wake up to the smell of food and of course Sesshoumaru wake as soon as he heard movement from Inuyasha. Kagome wake up next and began to help her cook.

"Presents!" The children screamed as they spotted the gifts.

Yuzumi and Kagome giggled at their delight. Each child received several coloring books, large boxes of crayons, blank sketch books, and several types of candy. Yuzumi also bought three orange sun dresses for Rin along with a doll and three pairs of sneakers and socks. For Taro she bought him three blue kimonos that she personally modified for his tail, and several pairs of durable flip-flops for his clawed feet would destroy any pair of sneakers she would of bought, and a football with a instructional book of how to play the game. Kagome bought Shippo sparklers, new clothes, and a book of magic tricks. Yuzumi and Kagome explained what each idea was for and they received happy hugs and thank yous.

Yuzumi also bought several books as well. Some were just children stories and the others were many educational book for her children when it was time for them to learn. She planned to teach her children personally. Sesshoumaru and Yuzumi would teach them to fight. She couldn't wait to start after Naraku's death.

The others soon woke as well and everyone enjoyed there last hour together. They laughed at Inuyasha who was once again making on utter fool of himself and was sit by Kagome. The kids played one last game of tag. All seemed nice and calm until.

"Moo,"

"Isn't that the sound of Totosai's cow, my lord?" Jaken asked looking into the sky.

Before he could answer the was a crash and Totosai appeared on top of the large cow.

"Totosai," Akuma greeted, "it's good to see you my old friend."

"Akuma... I didn't know you'd be here. What was I here for again?" Totosai said confused.

"You're here to deal with something involving Tenseiga. Are you not?" Yuzumi asked in a serious voice. She knew what he wanted after all she had all Toga's memories.

"Oh! Yes that was it!" Totosai agreed, "Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga has summoned me here. You're heart has gained what it has been missing. You fell wholly for another and the time has come for me to reforge the sword and you'll be able to us it as a weapon, but you must discard Tokijin. Tokijin is a piece of Naraku and Tokijin can not kill it's self."

Sesshoumaru looked over Tokijin. He knew the sword was weak in comparison to himself and it couldn't slayer his enemy either. So be it.

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin and covered it him his poison melting the bladed as if it were butter. Then he handed Tenseiga to Totosai without a pause. What this the power his father wished him to have? Only Yuzumi and perhaps Totosai and Myoga would know the truth behind the sword.

Totosai waved his good byes and informed Sesshoumaru he would deliver it in three days time to his castle. Ironically that was where he and his companions where headed. After everyone ate there fill they backed their camp and waved their goodbye for they would not see each other until they met up at Totosai's home.


	21. The Assassin and The House of The Moon

**I don't own! I wish I owned Smexy Sesshoumaru! D: T-T! **

Chapter 21: The Assassin, The House of the Moon, and a Hojo

Ryoko sighed, "Oh man... I can't believe," she began sadly before she screamed, "THAT YOU TWO MORONS ARE AT IT AGAIN! IF THIS STUPIDITY DOESN'T END THIS INSTANT I WILL PULL A YUZUMI ON YOUR ASSES!"

Inuyasha and Kouga both froze, "Yes, ma'am!" Kouga shuttered.

Inuyasha shivered but said nothing. Ryoko was in another of her moods again and when she was angry it was a good idea to duck and cover before she explode or risk injury.

"Why are we in Keade's village anyway?" Sango asked Kagome.

"According to Ryoko we are to wait here for someone. Luckily the time here gave me time to catch up on school a bit. I wonder who we are waiting for." Kagome said thoughtful.

"Koi," Kagewaki soothed as he rubbed her tense shoulders, "what has you so tensed up?"

"Nothing I can talk about," Ryoko whispered, "just the sooner the person that gets here the better I'll feel. Yuzumi is right though secrets suck!"

Yuzumi rode on Sesshoumaru's youkai cloud her feet dangling off the the cloud feeling the soft wind run through her chestnut hair while Kikyo rode on Akuma's and the child with Jaken on Ah-Uh. She gave a soft laugh catching Sesshoumaru's utter attention. He watched her completely dazzled by the glow of her hair, her long eyelashes fluttered as she closed them, and a smile crossed her lips as she enjoyed the wind flowing though her. It was the simplest thing, her enjoying the wind, but it make her so goddamn beautiful to Sesshoumaru in that moment. He stared at her wondering how it felt like. He closed his eye and let himself relax. It was a nice feeling not one he felt often. Sesshoumaru almost smiled at the feeling.

Yuzumi turned and watched Sesshoumaru. She smiled. _Did I just teach him to enjoy something so small? _She wonder as she looked over his face as if memorizing every curve and angle of his face. Yuzumi cocked her head at him as his features soften. _Wow..._ she thought utterly distracted. _He is so damn gorgeous! How the hell did I get so damn lucky?! _

She sighed happily and it knocked Sesshoumaru out of his new source of trances. His eyes opened slowly as he looked at her again, "Peaceful isn't it? It's one of the small things I enjoyed most in my life before I met you. My mother use to do the same. She taught me the few small things that are enjoyed in life can lift the lowest of spirits. All one must do is to find them."

"You're mother was wise," Sesshoumaru commented.

"Yes she was. I hope to be as wise as her one day myself, but I doubt that. I'm to wild. Perhaps one of future children will take after her instead." Yuzumi said.

"My father use to speak of Lady Kendra. 'When she was young,' he said, 'there was no one as wild nor free nor even as feisty as she. She was a woman none could match and still there is none as skilled as her.' According to my father you are very much like you're mother. I believe you take after her and Ryoko takes after your father."

Yuzumi gave him a smile, "We are not going to relax like this for a while aren't we?"

"Unfortunately no," Sesshoumaru stated.

She sighed, "Is you're mother going to be at the castle?"

"I hope not. I haven't sent word of my soon arrival for just that reason." Sesshoumaru said annoyance clear as day in her molten gold eye, "I wish not to see her most of all, include my half-breed brother Inuyasha. I rather have a three day straight conversation with Inuyasha then see or speak to my mother for on moment."

"Damn, you really hate her?" Yuzumi asked, "Why? Was she not good to you?"

"No," was all he said on the matter.

Yuzumi nodded understandingly, "I see."

"She didn't harm my person," Sesshoumaru said giving a soundless sigh. "I was never a child in her eyes. I was a future lord and nothing more. I had to do everything correctly and perfectly the first time around. I was never allow friendship. She wanted me composed and cold at all times. I was no more than object that was to be molded into perfection to her."

Yuzumi stood and hugged him as he finished his last sentence, "I'm sorry, koi. I must have been horrible."

"Lonely more like," he said his voice so low she could barely heard it.

"You never have to be alone again. I swear," she whispered back before kissing his cheek then bared her fact into his mokomoko. Sesshoumaru almost smiled as he wrapped his arms around her being mindful of the spikes on his armor of course.

They arrived at the castle soon after and Yuzumi gasped at it's beauty. The gardens where covered in every color flow even some she had never seen before. The colors of the castle where blue, gold, white and red. "You're house colors, right?" she eyed eyeing the castle receiving a nod from Sesshoumaru. It was bigger than her's, but she didn't care the place was beautiful. They entered the main hall and she eyed the paints and ancient artifacts. He lead her to the ballroom and she gasped.

The roof was mad of painted glass that gave a view of the moon and the moon light would shine though the painted glass giving the room many radiate colorings. "This is amazing," Yuzumi told him. "It's so beautiful."

"I thought you might like it," Sesshoumaru said as he drew her close and spinned her in a dancing moment. She giggled as she spinned into him.

"Where is everyone else?" She asked not seeing them suddenly.

"While you where admiring the room, koi, I had Jaken lead them to there rooms," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"Oh?" she said smiling as reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

Sesshoumaru was on the verge of smiling back if it wasn't for the sudden interruption.

"Oh it's seems my pup has finally found a girl he has an interest in," said a voice.

Yuzumi wanted to growl at the woman who interrupted her intimate moment with _her_ Sesshoumaru. She instead turned her head to the direction of the voice. It was an Inuyoukai. She looked similar to Sesshoumaru, but she was tiny. She had matching stripes on her face and the some crescent moon on her head. The woman's head was in pink tails and she wore where mokomoko around her like a feathered boa. This woman was none other than Sesshoumaru's mother and Yuzumi already hated her.

"Mother," Sesshoumaru said not bothering to hide his annoyance as he held Yuzumi against him rather firmly.

"Must you always greet me so curtly?" she asked.

"Hn," was his only reply, but this 'hn' meant 'no shit'.

"Such an ungrateful pup," she told him. "You always were."

Yuzumi held her tongue as she want to snap at the bitch as she continued to listen to the conversation.

"I have nothing to be grateful to you for when it comes to you," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

His mother wrinkled her nose at him in an angry snarl, "You dare speak to me like that?! You're own mother!"

"He shouldn't have be grateful for anything you've done. He is your son, not an orphan child you found on the streets. As a mother you should love, comfort, teach, and play with you children. If he is angry with you, perhaps you should ask him why and not be such a bitch." Yuzumi advised unable to hold her tongue a moment longer.

"And right do you have to speak with me?!" she yelled.

"I am Yuzumi, Lady of the Southern Lands and future mate of Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I have every right to speak or yell at you if I so wish it." Yuzumi shot back.

"And you dress like a whore. What methods did you use to ensnare my son?!" she demanded. "How many times has he bedded you whore?!"

"Bitch you better use your nose or are you to stupid to realize I am a virgin?" she growled.

Sesshoumaru suddenly holding his own mother by the throat against a pillar, "Never disrespect my mate or I will rip you're throat myself. Mother or not, you will give her the respect she deserves," he threatened.

His mother glared at him, but when she saw the redness in his eyes she quickly submitted to him. She may be bold, but she wasn't suicidal. His eyes narrowed as she tilted her head to the side in submission and then released her before returning to Yuzumi and held her protectively in his arms.

Yuzumi growled at her before she place a hand soothingly on Sesshoumaru's cheek gently traced his stripes earning a purr like growl. She smiled at him and whispered, "Come, koi, show me around. Far from the intruder."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he heard his mother give a irritated roar as they exit the ballroom. Yuzumi was going to make his mother's life a living hell.

Ryoko stood against a tree avoiding everyone. So she may have time to think, which she didn't do often. She pulled out her instruction scroll and read, "'After the Sounga has chosen it's wielder the Kenkon blade will reveal it's self in the possession of a fool. The fool will possess Kon and through him you will find Ken. One blade is of darkness and the other of light. The wielder must have Kon to battle Ken. Reveal the truth of it's make and the truth of Hoshiyomi's sealing. After the Double Dragon has both pieces do not place them together until they are blessed in the shine of the fallen priestess for which the Hoshiyomi was seal.'" she gave an irritated sigh, "How the hell am I to do this shit?"

She banged her head against the tree in annoyance, "So Kon is just going to fall in my lap or something?"

Ryoko sat and crossed her legs. "AHHHH!" a voice screamed before the screaming person landed in her lap, "Ow!"

"Son of a bitch!" Ryoko yelped. "That hurt! What the hell are _you_ doing landing in _my_ goddamn lap for!"

"Sorry I fell of a cliff and into a tree and lastly into you're lap miss. Just Hojo family misfortune," he said hoping off her lap and bowed on all fours to her making his package fall into her lap. "My apologizes miss."

"I'm a princess not a miss. My name is Ryoko." she said opening the package. "What is this?" Ryoko ask as she revealed the blade. It was quite lovely to be honest and it emanated with dark energy. She took the blade out of the package to examine it more closely as the Hojo boy looked as if he where about to have a cow as the dark energy dissipated signifying it was under her rule. "It's beautiful. What is this blade called?"

"I... you..." he began confused that she a demon could touch the blade and not be possessed by it's dark power. "It's part of the Naginata of Heaven and Earth also know as the Kenkon. This is Kon."

"Well I didn't mean for this blade to quite literal to fall in my lap." she giggled to herself.


	22. The Assassin and The Naginata of Kenkon

**Don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed. Please review and Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: The Assassin and The Naginata of Kenkon

"Hojo!" Kagome greeted happily.

"Akitoki!" Shippo greeted as well.

"Kagome!" Hojo greeted before he was dropped like a sack of potatoes on is ass, "Ow!"

"You guys know this fool?" Ryoko asked as she rested Kon on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Kagome said, "It's been a while though. How have you been?"

"Fine, but my family has run into a bit of misfortune due to-" Hojo began before Ryoko interrupted.

"The Ken blade. Figures, humans and even most demons can't stand the power of this blade, but I'm not most demons." Ryoko informed them. "The Naginata of Kenkon is meant to be my weapon as was prophesied and the fool finally arrive to deliver it to me, but this is the darkness of the blade know as Ken and if one is weak of heart will lose their will to the Ken blade. In the hands of one with a strong heart the dark aura will dissipate and in turn follow the rule of it's master."

"How do you know this?" Hojo asked.

"Ken told me, but for the blade to be complete it must be bless in a shine and I don't know which shrine." Ryoko told him.

"Are you saying it has to be purified?" Hojo asked. "It's the reason why I came here to speak with lady Keade."

"That isn't the only thing that must be done to fix Kenkon." Ryoko said, "I'm to find the truth of it's make and why and who it was made to protect. Hoshiyomi will have those answers if I come get him to speak with me. I must also use the Ken blade to battle Kon along with whoever possesses it."

"Who's Hoshiyomi?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know," Ryoko said. "Either way we need to talk with Keade and head out."

"Right, but how can you hold Kon? It possesses demons and why isn't it that now?" Hojo asked.

"I'm it's master as I said. It's possessive aura dissipated due to my will. I can't hold both Ken and Kon yet until they have been blessed. Once that is finished they will be one and cured of it's evil or that is what Ken says. Ken misses Kon as much as I would miss Kagewaki if we were ever separated. It would nearly kill me due to the pain." Ryoko explained as she took Kagewaki's hand. "Kagewaki is my Kon and I his Ken."

"Aw..." Kagome said touched, "That's so romantic."

Ryoko entered Keade's hut with the Ken on her shoulder, "Grandma Keade," Ryoko greeted, "This is Akitoki Hojo. I believe he has something to ask you."

"Aye, I know what it is ye would ask. Come I will show ye." she said as she walked outside and point toward a mountain, "It's that peck over yonder. Deep in the woods of that mountain you'll find the scared Shrine of Furai. May years ago Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi lived near there. It should be the place you seek. Follow the river that flows east of the mountain. There you will come upon Shoun Falls. The shrine is not far from the falls."

"Did you say Hoshiyomi?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, I did," she told her.

"Well at least not I know what shrine to got to. Perhaps we'll run into this Hoshiyomi on the way. I need the Ken blade after all." Ryoko said.

"Oh, child the object you requested is ready for you." Keade said as she handed a silk bag to Ryoko.

A mischievous smile spread across Ryoko's lips. "This will be _most_ useful. I'll have less head aches now. Thank you grandma Keade."

"Then let's quit dawdling and move out." Inuyasha ordered not really paying attention to the object that Ryoko was given... he should have.

"I agree," Ryoko said, "Thank you, grandma Keade. We'll be back soon!"

The group shortly headed out. Hojo rode with Sango on Kirara, Shippo with Miroku, Kagome with Inuyasha, and Kagewaki with Ryoko on her back. This was going to be a long trip.

"They are finally coming," the voice of Hoshiyomi said.

"We will not fail master," His minions bowed before setting out.

"Look there is a tea house up ahead!" Ryoko called.

"That's great!" Miroku called back. "I can certainly use a rest.

"Figures we been running for three straight hours," Ryoko said. "Thank god for my new iPod and solar charge! Kagewaki and I have been listening to music the whole way!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kagome said mostly to herself.

They soon stopped at the tea house and Inuyasha complained about 'weak humans' the whole time. "Dude, shut up!" Ryoko growled, "Have you forgotten you're dating one?"

"Whatever," Inuyasha growled back. She was right not that Inuyasha would ever admitted.

"Lunch boxes!" Shippo cheered.

"Yeah mom made lunch for everyone before I came back. Enjoy," Kagome told them as everyone took a box.

"You and your mom is officially my favorite cooks!" Ryoko said as she and Kagewaki dug into there lunch box.

"I agree even my finest chiefs couldn't cook such flavorful foods back in my land," Kagewaki praised.

"I still prefer the ninja food the kind you add hot water to." Inuyasha said his mouth half full with food.

"Sit boy!" Kagome commanded.

"Idiot," Ryoko and Kouga both said.

"You should know better. Kagome's mom worked hard on the lunch and it taste far better than ninja food." Shippo said.

"Thank you, Shippo." Kagome smiled as she continue to enjoy her meal.

"I'm glad my bad luck is over with since Ryoko took the blade." Hojo said as he ate into his rice ball.

"You're welcome for that. I need the blade to defeat a great evil after all," Ryoko told him, "and not like I'm not powerful or nothing it's just a necessary item need for defeating the Templar." Ryoko said.

"Yeah the Templar is a pain in the ass," Inuyasha agreed.

"What's that sound?" Shippo asked.

"Boulder!" Kagome yelled.

"I got this!" Ryoko called as black dragon wings burst from under the secret pocket of her spider demon silk Assassin's Creed outfit. She flew into the air and positioned herself above the boulders and took a deep breath before she spew fire from her mouth melting the boulder til nothing was left. "There! Now who the hell pushed them after us?!"

"I smell something!" Inuyasha said.

"It smells like explosives!" Shippo commented.

"Explosives?" Kagome repeated.

"Look out!" Ryoko order. Small bombs fell from the sky and her companions narrowly dodged them.

Kagewaki however wasn't so lucky and received several burns along with a nasty cut on his arm.

Ryoko threw Kagewaki on Kirara's back as the whites of her eyes when purple. She was pissed, _"How dare you..."_ she growled her voice no longer normal but demonic. _"I'll teach you all to never touch my mate!"_

Ryoko bolted into the air after the kite that glided in the air. No mater what the creature was there was no out flying a pissed the fuck off dragon demon. Her long black horns where exposed along with her twenty foot in length spiked tail.

"Uh-oh," the kite flier muttered as he tried to fly away.

"No you don't," Ryoko growled as she grabbed her own tail and swung it around like a rope dart in Assassin's Creed before throwing it at the at the kite's wing and it when through the wing of the kite. "Do you think you can get away so easily from a dragon?" she asked cockily. She pulled hard on her tail pulling the kite closer to her person. "You should never of have harmed what's mine," she growled.

"And you should of never mess with a demon ninja!" the man yelled back in a girly voice as he kicked the tail loose of the kite. Before throwing a smoke bomb as her.

"Shit," Ryoko coughed as the smoke bothered her lungs.

"Your not getting away!" Kagome yelled as she shot an arrow at the kite narrowly missed the demon.

A sacred arrow?! The demon ninja thought as he drifted quickly away while Ryoko was distracted.

Smoke bombs where then thrown at them all and the so called assassins disappeared.

Ryoko landed cruising them all under her breath before she hurried to Kagewaki's side. "How do you feel, Koi?" she asked softly.

"I'll be alright," he replied.

"What no back up plan? No secondary traps? Some assassins." Kouga said cocky since he was completely uninjured.

"He's right they weren't that well organized," Sango said.

"It was just merely test of our strength. They will return," Ryoko informed them before she pulled the silk of Kagewaki's kimono off his injured shoulder and began to lick his wound making him blush.

A demon licking the wounds of another rather they were human, hanyou, or youkai was an intimate closeness and it was only done for mates or children. Kouga, Inuyasha, Kirara, and Shippo looked away out of respect for their demon friend's privacy. "Why are you guys looking away?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"It's an intimate moment," Sango whispered to Kagome. "Demons who are mates will heal each other's wounds. It's a sigh of trust and love on both sides. It's impolite to witness an event even if you're human."

"Oh," Kagome nodded before turning away.

Miroku watched curiously until he was wacked on the head by Sango and forced to look the other way.

Ryoko finished healing the wound on his shoulder before moving to his burns. Kagewaki did his best not to move from the wet slippery feel of her tongue and she did her best not to let out a moan of any kind. Kagewaki tasted divine and she wanted to taste every inch of him, but with to many eyes around she couldn't and it made her want to make a whine sort of sound. After his wounds were healed she reluctantly pulled away. "There you're healed, Koi."

"T-thank you, my love." he said blushing before he pulled her into an embrace.

Ryoko giggled against him, "Come, we better keep moving now. We have much to do after all."


	23. The Assassin and The Captured Prince

**Don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed and sadly so :(**

_Hey guys it's me Xed with another up date! Alright big news! There are about 9 or so chapters to right for this FanFiction! Yeah I can't believe I wrote so much and I truly loved writing this story for you all. I hope you've also have as well! Once I'm finished writing I'm going back to edit the story and maybe add more to it. So once it's all finished feel free to read it as many times as you want! Love you all and Enjoy!_

Chapter 23: The Assassin and The Captured Prince and Miko

Hoshiyomi watched from afar at the affection between Ryoko and Kagewaki and Kagome and Inuyasha. How could theses demons love humans? They where so weak, but he couldn't help to feel envious. He loved a human once himself, but she betrayed him.

The female human was a priestess and the male human was a normal male with a slight air of refinement around him. Ryoko's eyes where filled with such love and trust as she looked upon the human she love. The scene where she licked and healed his wounds reminded him of many times he did the same for the human who betrayed him. "Tsukiyomi..." he whispered into the wind. His voice bore no hatred only sadness as he spoke her name. Gods how he missed her.

The group traveled for several hours before the sun went down, "We should make camp," Ryoko said. "I'll keep watch tonight. You all will need your strength."

"I agree," Sango and Kagome agreed.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said annoyed.

"What's your problem mutt face?" Kouga asked as he slapped his back.

"Shudup! You damn scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"I'm _so_ not in the mood for this," Ryoko said with a tired sigh before she took out the bag Keade had given her. "Better now to try it out I think." She pulled out a rope that shined slightly gold. She walked over to the two of them and quickly punch both idiots before she tied them back to back. "You two asked for this," she informed them before she kicked them both into the air. "Kagome say sit."

"Sit? Why?" Kagome replied as both Inuyasha and Kouga came crashing down the ground from twenty feet in the air that made the sit command many times more powerful.

Ryoko giggled as there face un-plainted themselves from the ground to give pathetic looks. "And that folks is how you maximize the usefulness of the sit command!" Ryoko laughed as the rope untie it's self before splitting into two parts that secured around there necks like the subjugation necklace around Inuyasha's neck.

"What did you do to us?!" Inuyasha yelled as both tried to pull it off and like the subjugation necklace they refused to come off.

"I made Kagome's sit command more powerful and I altered it. For now on the only way for Kagome to sit you is to say 'sit boy'," Inuyasha's face smacked into the ground as she said 'sit boy', "and it works from me to say it. As for Kouga Kagome and I just say 'down boy'." She said grinning as Kouga's face pancaked into the ground. "There is one other command. One that will sit both of you at the same time and that is 'dumbasses'" Both boy's face plummet into the ground. "Try annoying me now."

She walked away from them before sitting next to Kagewaki and the group while Inuyasha and Kouga whimpered in pain. Ryoko leaned against Kagewaki smiling as they both laughed. Kagewaki wrapped his arms around her and held her to himself breathing in the strawberry scent of her hair. The group relaxed as they ate dinner and talked of there adventures around Japan. It was rather peaceful without two dumbasses to ruin the moment for they were afraid of annoying Ryoko.

"Do you hear that?" Ryoko asked as her eyes narrowed at the forest around them.

"The forest is too quite," Inuyasha said his hand on his sword.

"Repair yourselves," Ryoko said as she drew the Ken blade. "Lets see how they fell when I use the aura of Ken blade."

"The aura can be used like a weapon?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it can," she replied as explosives went off. Everyone drew there weapons and Kagewaki summoned a barrier around everyone.

"You can summon barriers?" Ryoko asked.

"Yes, koi. The Excalibur told me how," He replied.

"Ken has told me many things as well," She nodded wondering what else the sword could do.

Four demons revealed themselves, "Well, well, well a barrier." the red haired demon said in his girlish voice.

"Who are you?!" Ryoko demanded.

"Your are unfortunate to face me, Genbu of the Darkness."

"I am Seiryu of the Moon," Replied one in a snake like voice,

"Byakko of the Snow,"

"I'm Suzaku of the Flower," he winked of Prince Kagewaki and Hojo earning a warning growl from Ryoko.

"If we're introducing ourselves I might well say who I am," Ryoko replied, "I am Hime Ryoko of the Southern Lands, twin sister of Lady Yuzumi! Weak demons like yourselves can't hope to defeat the

Double Dragon of the house of the Twin Dragons!"

"She... she's the princess of the Southern Lands I heard she's extremely powerful!" Suzaku said fear emanated from her opponents. Even if she wasn't princess being from the house of the Twin Dragons was enough to cause fear in the strongest of men or demons.

"So the princess of the Southern Lands has fallen for a mere mortal," Hoshiyomi said as he suddenly appeared.

"So what if he is human. I can careless what he is. The only thing I care about is the bond between my intended and I. Plus Hanyou child are extremely adorable. Exhibit A would be Inuyasha's adorable kitten ears!" She told him as she pointed her thumb at Inuyasha.

"There dog ears!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Shut up, stupid jackass." she commanded Inuyasha.

"Bitch..." Inuyasha growled back before mumbling many different insults. Bitch being the kindest of them.

"Inuyasha after this is over I will sit you until your back gives out." Ryoko threatened before returning her attention to Hoshiyomi, "So the demon I seek answer from is also the one who holds the Kon blade. Tell me why you had Kenkon forged. Who was so important you had to protect? More importantly were is she?"

"Why are you so interested?" Hoshiyomi asked.

"Because the Kenkon is part of an ancient prophecy and I am the said wielder of the blade." Ryoko said honestly. "I will return her to this world if you give me Kon without a fight."

"Why would I want that?!" Hoshiyomi demanded harshly.

"Because she never betrayed you," Ryoko said. "She was protecting your soul from Kenkon for you were never it's wielder so the blade blacked you're heart think about it. You know I say the truth."

Her words went through one ear and out the other as he signaled his men to attack...

The turtle demon burst through the barrier that Kagewaki had made and attacked Ryoko. She dodged his attacked while Seiryu attacked with his flying sharp scales on the monk and slayer. The tiger demon fought Inuyasha and Kouga. The tiger's speed made it difficult to hit him. Suzaku fought Hojo, Kagewaki, and Shippo. Kirara helped Ryoko against Genbu.

Hoshiyomi watched as Inuyasha keep Kagome behind him in a protective stance. Inuyasha was more worried for his companions then himself. Then he observed Ryoko's beast fight it's cage as the white of her eyes went purple with her intended in danger her strength seemed to double as she threw Genbu into the air and breathed her dragon fire upon him.

"AH!" Genbu screamed in pain.

After a while of watching the fight Hoshiyomi had enough. Suddenly Kagewaki and Kagome where both knocked out by an unknown force. Suzaku grabbed Kagewaki and tiger grabbed Kagome. Smoke bombs where thrown at them giving way to the group being disoriented. When the smoke cleared Hoshiyomi held Kagome in one arm and Kagewaki in the other.

"Kagewaki!" Ryoko called out. "Give him back you bastard!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out with worry in his voice.

"If you wish to have them back bring the Ken blade to the Shrine of Furai. We will be waiting." Hoshiyomi said as they disappeared.

"Goddammit!" Ryoko screamed as she punched the ground as hard as she could making large holes. "I was going to help him by bring that person back... but now I'm going to kill him!"

"I couldn't save Hoshiyomi," a bell like voice said from behind them, "I, Tsukiyomi, failed in my purpose and he's heart and soul suffers form my failures in life and death."

Ryoko turned her gaze to the spirit that had spoken, "You're the one his heart aches for." she stated as her own her ached and worried over her own love. "Why are you here?"

Inuyasha stared blankly at the woman. She looked so familiar. He couldn't for the life of him place where he knew her. Flashed of his child like self holding her hands as they spinned in circles together crossed his mind. Did he know her as a child?

"To ask you to stop him," she awsnered. "And to tell you the tale of how this came to be. You must listen closely."

_Tsukiyomi was battling a great number of demons to protect a young hanyou from harm. The hanyou was the young Inuyasha who was rescued by her from the demons. A man appeared, no he was a demon who watched from afar. His hair was green and had blue eyes that were filled with interest. He hand never seen a human defend against so many demons and to protect a hanyou no less._

_He always thought humans hated his kind, but this one clearly didn't. She was a priestess no doubt, but she was unlike any Miko he had ever seen. "Leave this boy alone!" Tsukiyomi yelled. "Do so and you will live. If not you force me to kill you all!"_

_Laughter filled the air, "Like a mere human can kill us all! Attack her all at once she can't defend against us all!"_

_That's when he couldn't help but to act. He killed every demon that tried to harm her and the boy. He didn't why he did it, but he did. His blue eyes turned to the woman who stared at him with her almost black eyes. The look of surprise was clearly on her face and she knew not how to react to him. _

_The demon stared back. The human was stunning and powerful. He had never seen someone as lovely. Not even the many demonesses of Japan possessed such beauty nor his attention. "Why?" he asked after a moment of utter silence._

"_Why what?" she replied unsure of his question as the small boy clung to her robes._

"_Why protect a half demon? Don't all humans hate my kind?" he asked as he turned his eyes toward the child she protected._

"_He maybe a hanyou and not accepted by either side, but it doesn't mean I have to judge Inuyasha harshly too. He is an innocent boy and needs to be protected. Not all demons are evil. This boy is proof enough of love between humans and demons. Those that don't see hanyous as blessings are blinded there own ignorant prejudice." she explained._

_His eyes widen at her words. _Love between humans and demons... is there such a thing? _He wondered as his eyes continued to stare at the child. He was curious of this himself and of her most of all. He nodded to himself he wanted to learn more about the human and decided he would travel with her. "Where are you headed?" was the next question he asked._

_She hesitated, but knew if he wanted to kill her he would of done so already. "To the next village to the north." she awsnered._

_He gave a nod, "I will lead you there. The demons of this area will be less likely to attack you with myself at your side."_

_Form then on Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi had traveled together with the young Inuyasha. Hoshiyomi would watch as she and Inuyasha would play together along with smiling and laughing at the small amount of bliss they received away from the rest of the world. _

_Tsukiyomi's heart and kindness won his heart. Her motherly side won his heart even more and he wondered what it would be like for her to have his pups. He would be even happier than he was, that much he knew and planned to asked her to be his mate, until things became bad._

_Inuyasha turned out to be the son of Inu no Taisho and many demons wanted revenge. Not only on the late Lord of the West, but on Sesshoumaru as well. Tsukiyomi had come to love Inuyasha like a son and refused to leave his side. Hoshiyomi did as well. No one was going to hurt the family the three had created together._

_The battles where long and hard, but each time they survived. Hoshiyomi began to become afraid of loosing the woman and son he loved. So he had Kaijinbo create the Naginata of Kenkon to protect them, but the blade's power was taking over him and warping his personality until he was hardly recognizable. Inuyasha would even shy away from him and hide behind Tsukiyomi out of fear._

_Tsukiyomi saw this and knew she must do something or the Kenkon would destroy all they had created together. So she went to the Shine of Furai and waited for Hoshiyomi to come and see her there. Inuyasha had been sent away to Edo not far from the shine. There she had Hoshiyomi sealed away so she may rid of the Kenkon, but the blade had other plans and stole her strength before she could unseal her love. Tsukiyomi died to save him from becoming a monster._

**Hey I had to give Inuyasha a motherly and fatherly adoptive parents. I always thought Inuyasha deserved to have a family and so I gave him Tsukiyomi :D !**


	24. The Assassin and Tsukiyomi Reborn

**Sorry I don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed, but Enjoy! Please Review!**

Chapter 24: The Assassin and Tsukiyomi Reborn

"Tsukiyomi..." Inuyasha whispered as tears lingered in his eyes. He remembered it all know. He was hoping to one day to become strong like his adoptive parents, but when the Kenkon come into the picture it destroyed the small about of happiness in Inuyasha's life after his mother had been murdered.

"Inuyasha," she replied as Ryoko neared her. Tsukiyomi gazed at her with a confused look, "What are you doing?" Ryoko's arms snaked around her ghostly form and suddenly Tsukiyomi felt a slight pain in her. She was dead so how did she feel pain? Then she noticed Ryoko was reciting an ancient spell. Then her newly formed body pulsed as she came alive.

Tsukiyomi gasped as she felt her heart pounding once more and she cried into Ryoko's shoulder, "You have been reborn and I have give a small part of my true body to you. It will regrow of course, but it was necessary to bring you back with this new life we shall correct the past. After I free him of the Kon blade and it is blessed the the Shine of Furai. He will turn back to the man you knew all those years ago."

Inuyasha come forward his heart pounding in his chest, "Tsukiyomi..." he repeated.

She turned toward the boy she once knew and pulled him close by his sleeve into a tight hug, "Inuyasha... my sweet little boy. You've grown up so much." she whispered into his ear as she cried.

"I do good work, but we have to save my mate-to-be and Kagome. Also have to save Hoshiyomi from Kon." Ryoko told them. "Why did he take my mate-to-be and Kagome anyway? Is it because I have Ken or does it have to do with something else?"

"I don't know," Tsukiyomi replied. "Perhaps it is because they love demons."

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asked.

"Hoshiyomi use to believe humans and demons could never coexist peacefully and it's possible he has returned to such a state of being and the Kon might make it worse." Tsukiyomi replied.

"That makes sense," Ryoko said. "We need to stop him, before he hurts my intended or Kagome."

"We don't have time to plan! We have to save Kagome! It's my fault she's was here in the first place!" Akitoki said near tears.

"Obviously it's a trap, but we have no choice." Inuyasha said.

"All of you have to focus on saving Kagome and Kagewaki. Tsukiyomi and I will face Kagewaki. I don't think he'll have it in him to kill the woman he loves," Ryoko said as she picked up Kagewaki's fallen sword. "As for Hoshiyomi's followers Miroku can just use his wind tunnel on them, but it likely we'll be fighting them before we face Hoshiyomi. Let's go, Tsukiyomi you're with me."

Hoshiyomi place Kagome and Kagewaki on the alter. They both dressed oddly. Kagewaki had taken a liking to modern day clothes especially the boxers. He wore a white V neck t-shirt, light blue jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers. Kagome of course was in her usual school uniform.

They both where odd in his opinion and he envied them. Kagewaki was the first to wake followed by Kagome a moment later.

"Young ones why are you with demons?" he asked sadly.

"I love Inuyasha and my adopted pup fox Shippo. It doesn't matter if they are demons or not." Kagome declared.

"And because I love Ryoko," Kagewaki told him bluntly, "I'd give my life for hers any day, any time, any where for even when my bones turn to ash and my name is forgotten my love for her will remain eternal."

Ryoko and Tsukiyomi silently entered the Shrine to hear Kagewaki's words. Ryoko gasped soundlessly as his word and did her best not to cry. _I love you like that too, koi,_ she thought touched.

"I had a son once," Hoshiyomi said. "His name was Inuyasha as well. He was a hanyou pup... that Tsukiyomi saved. She took him in before he became like my own pup to me. Then Tsukiyomi sent him away and betrayed me. Like all humans you will all betray demons."

"That will never happen!" Both humans practically growled.

"I'd die first," Kagewaki vowed. "She's worth everything to me."

"So would I! How dare you say I'd betray my own son and Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "You understand nothing of humans!"

"He certainly doesn't," Ryoko said pissed at Hoshiyomi as she stood next to Tsukiyomi and they they finally realized they were present. "Miss me, Koi?" she added as she winked at him.

Hoshiyomi made a one-eighty to see, "Tsukiyomi... how?"

"Ryoko gave me new life. You're hurting our pup by taking Kagome away." She informed him. "They are to be mates one day like we were to be. Do you not remember?"

"I remember everything even when you betrayed me!" he told her.

"She never betrayed you Hoshiyomi. She did was she did to save you from Kenkon. Only I can wield it without it blacking my heart and soul like it did to you. Give up the Kenkon so you and Tsukiyomi can be together." Ryoko told him.

"She didn't betray me? How can you say that?" Hoshiyomi demanded.

"Think back, my love." she told him. "Think of when you had the Kenkon and Inuyasha began to shy away from you and how worried I become."

Images of Inuyasha hiding behind Tsukiyomi filled his mind. She was right. He started to fear him. "How is he?" Hoshiyomi asked.

"He's strong and still has a kind heart." Tsukiyomi said.

"And he's to be my brother-in-law soon after my sister mates Sesshoumaru," Ryoko added.

"Give up the Kon blade. Let our son fulfill his destiny." Tsukiyomi said. "And it's up to you. Ryoko gave me life so we could be together like I planned before the Kenkon stole my life."

"What? The... Kenkon killed you? It's purpose was to protect you!" Hoshiyomi said shocked by the new information. "It's why I had it commissioned and it killed what it was suppose to protect?!"

"It killed me before I could release you," she told him.

Hoshiyomi fell to his knees in realization, "It... it was all my fault... I was responsible for your death!"

"Hoshiyomi..." she called as tears filled her eyes before bolted toward him and embraced him.

He went still when he smelled her tears and nearly fell over when she held him. Even after all he had done. Tsukiyomi still loved him with all her heart. Hoshiyomi tossed the blade to the side and held her back. She was worth me than any blade or power this world had to offer.

Ryoko took the blade from the ground belting it as Kagome and Kagewaki joined her. "Now only her blessing is required to cure the blade." she said to herself before hugging Kagewaki, "I have you're sword, Koi." she told him as she pulled away and took it from her belt.

"Right now the only thing I care about is you, my love," Kagewaki told her as he took the blade and quickly sheathed it before pulling her close to kiss her. He put ever ounce of his love for her in that one kiss.

"Will you two get a room?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she practically tackled him into a tight hug. "I was so worried!"

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha said surprised before he slowly hugged her back. "It's alright. I'm okay."

"This is too touching! I think I'm going to be sick!" Shippo groaned out and dramaticly acted like he felt sick as he held his stomach and faked barfing.

Sango and Miroku giggled at a Shippo's antics. Miroku had dealt with the Youkai Ninja with his wind tunnel, but for some reason Ryoko had him spare one of the Ninja.

Akitoki Hojo looked at Kagome and Inuyasha and sighed sadly. He had no chance there. "Oh my poor samurai..." Suzaku said hugging onto him and licked his cheek lovingly, "I'll make you feel much, much better." (Sorry had to do it! It's hilarious! :D I think I'm going to find Suzaku a mate to! Post Suggestions!)

"AH! NO! Get of me!" Hojo yelped as he frantically tried to pry Suzaku off, "HELP!"

"Suzaku..." Ryoko said warningly.

"I'm sorry mistress I just can't help myself! He's so cute!" Suzaku said letting go folding his arms and pouted.

Soon after Tsukiyomi blessed the Kenkon and it was placed back together and now rested on Ryoko's back. "Tsukiyomi, Hoshiyomi you are welcomed to travel with us or you may take leave to Yuzumi's and my castle in the Southern Lands. You would be welcomed there and have no worries of attacks." Ryoko told them.

"I'd like to stay with our pup," Tsukiyomi said. "We have much to catch up with."

"I agree," Hoshiyomi said.

"When do you plan to mate?" Kagome asked them curiously. "It's like marriage isn't it?"

"We haven't decided yet and mating is different than marriage, child." Tsukiyomi said happily. "Mating is for life and when we do mate my years of life will increase to equal my Hoshiyomi's."

"So will yours, Kagome, when you mate Inuyasha." Hoshiyomi informed her making Kagome blush.

"Really?" Ryoko asked. "So I won't lose Kagewaki to aging? I didn't know that."

"Yes it's different that mating an other youkai. For the human in the relationship must also mark the youkai." Hoshiyomi said. "Which means the mating will be forever. So if you dye so does your mate."

"I'm so doing my mating like that," Ryoko said firmly "I rather die than lose Kagewaki."

"So would I, koi," Kagewaki said pulling her to him for a kiss.

"EW!" Suzaku said sticking his tongue out in disgust.

Akitoki Hojo had to leave soon after for home, "No!" Suzaku cried dramaticly as her reached out for him, "Samurai dumpling stay with me! Don't go!" Ryoko had to hold the back of his tunic firmly to prevent Suzaku from going hentai on Hojo. She had half a mind to let him go. Hojo's face was priceless and amusing when Suzaku went gay all over him.

Ryoko grin evilly then as she let go of his tunic, "Hojo! You better run! My hand slipped!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Akitoki screamed as he bolted as fast as his two legs could carry him.

"Honorable Samurai dumpling! Come back here so I can kiss your cute cheeks!" Suzaku called as he chased after him.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Inuyasha said.

"Yep!" Ryoko laughed.


	25. The Assassin and Rin's Mortality

**Don't Own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed! Please Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 25: The Assassin and Rin's Mortality

Three days had passed since Yuzumi had rested in the House of the Moon. Yuzumi would help Sesshoumaru time to time with his affairs and they end up in the same bed each night. They could stand sleeping in separate rooms. Since she was his intended it was fine and not indecent for them to do though they never tried anything unless you count making out for an hour trying anything.

Yuzumi sat in the garden against a sakura tree next to a koi pond. Her headphones where on as she listened to 'Perfect Picture' by Escape the Fate.

This song reminded her of her mother and each time she heard it she wanted to cry. "Why do cry, mama?" Rin asked.

"Oh..." Yuzumi said as she quickly wiped her tears away. "I was just... thinking of my mother. I didn't realize I was crying. Is there something you need sweetheart?"

"Sesshoumaru wants to see you. He wouldn't tell me why though," Rin said.

"Can you take me to him? I still get lost," Yuzumi said as she blush a bit embarrassed by the fact.

"I use to too," Rin said, "but you get use to it and everything will be easier to find."

"I hope so," Yuzumi smiled.

"Mama when you and daddy mate where will we live?" Rin asked curiously.

"Honestly I haven't thought of it," Yuzumi said. "Once my two oldest are of age I plan to step down and let one of them take over. I want the first girl I have to rule the southern lands and my first boy to rule the Western like Sesshoumaru is, but we haven't talked about it. Perhaps I will do so soon. I think it would be better to keep our land separate unless we plan to take over all of Japan. Which we could, but it could lead to war and I don't want war. Perhaps I'll asked gramps first."

Rin lead Yuzumi down the halls toward Sesshoumaru's study. Yuzumi took it upon herself to memorize the way from the garden to his office. So next time she wouldn't need help getting there. At the door Yuzumi paused before knocking.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru voice called.

She opened the door and smiled at him before saying, "Sesshoumaru, you wanted to speak to me? Has something happened?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a serious look. Obvious something was the matter and he was calculating how to say what was the matter. "Rin, go play with Taro." Yuzumi said.

"Okay!" Rin cheered bolting out the room.

Once Rin was gone Yuzumi shut the door and locked it. She turned silently toward Sesshoumaru and neared him before she took his shoulders she rubbed her thumbs and finger against them, "You're tense, my love. What troubles you?" she asked as she continued to work on his shoulders loosening the muscles. "Whatever it is we can get through it."

"I've received complains about our mating." Sesshoumaru told her. "They threaten us will war. If our lands combine."

"Then tell them this is a political marriage to strengthen our treaty. I will rule the Southern Lands until one of our children come of age and I'll step down." She told him. "After which I will only be the Lady of the West until you step down."

He looked up at her, "That might work." he said. "Why not have you're sister rule the place?"

"Ruling frightens her," Yuzumi admitted. "It's one of the few things that scares her, but Kagewaki could do it. He is a prince after all and trained to rule the lands. Though... the demons of my land will not be happy with a human Lord of the South."

"True," he agreed.

"I think it would be best my way. Souh and Akuma can run the small things and I'll handle major things. Souh practically ruled for two hundred years without me. What's another another two hundred years to a demon?" Yuzumi asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "But war could still came."

"If it does... the ones who bring war upon us will pay for it ten fold. Also I can summon armies of undead to my side and you can bring back the soldiers and innocence that fall. They will lose far more than we ever will. Kouga is Prince of the East and we could ally ourselves with him. So we'll only have to deal with the Northern Lord." Yuzumi told him.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "The Northern Lord's son is a very greedy snake youkai. He had an eye for you at the Courting Ball. His father is an old friend of my father, but if his son takes over we will have war."

"Then has the Northern Lord appoint someone else as his successor? Or does he not know of his son's greed?" Yuzumi asked.

"He has noticed and he's looking for a worthy successor should he parish. He has to do so in secret and should his son find out it's likely he'll kill his own father before he can choose an successor. In that case he sent the Sesshoumaru his will. He wishes for one of my offspring to take over his lands should he die before picking a successor. I'll have to manage his lands until my offspring are of age," Sesshoumaru explained, "but it's likely the people will not follow my rule if that were to happen and they would follow his son and not myself."

Yuzumi nodded understandingly, "You put a lot of thought into this, Sess."

"I have," Sesshoumaru said and sighed tiredly, "At least I have good news as well."

"Oh, what would that be?" Yuzumi inquired

"I have the answer to Rin's aging problem," he stated.

Yuzumi's eyes widen before a smile spread across her face. "Really that great! What the answer?!"

"A dark miko named Yuri," he answered. "We leave to meet her tomorrow."

Ryoko and her companions climbed you the thousand steps of enlightenment. "Why must we walk when we can fly!" Ryoko growled tiredly. "Damn that old hentai monk!"

"Well he did say flying would make it impossible to enter the Mangan Temple to meet Monk Shinsen. There might be a barrier that would prevent us from entering." Tsukiyomi said.

"Fine, but if I find out this was for nothing I'm killing that old hentai monk!" Ryoko growled.

Several hours later they made it to the top of the steps. "I think my legs are going to fall off!" Kagome whined.

"I don't usually agree with women, but mine to!" Suzaku agreed in his bird form.

"Shit..." Ryoko growled irritated and tired with her legs cramping, "damn steps. Whats the point of having a thousand freaking steps?!"

"They are symbiotic of your commitment to enlightenment," Miroku panted.

"Then how the hell did you make it up here then, lech?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Miroku shot back.

"Um Mister 'resist all temptation' doesn't resist much! Do ya, fake monk?!" Inuyasha argued.

"I won't deny being a lecher, but how dare you call me a fake!"

Ryoko growled as she stood before whaling on them, "Boys," she said dusting her hands of them.

"Why do demons come here?" a seventeen year old boy asked in monk clothing.

"Huh? Oh, right." Ryoko said turning toward him. "My name Ryoko. I'm one of the Double Dragons. My companions and I are here to see monk Shinsen. Tell him that this is about the matter of Buddha's Staff and of Entei."

"Oh course please wait here. I'll return soon." The young monk said.

"We've waited a full hour!" Inuyasha yelled. "How long does this bastard expect us to wait?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha. This is our one of are last quest to fill. Next is Kouga's than yours. So cool it!" Ryoko informed him. "We should completely everything in under two months. Which means we go to Totosai first. The old geezer better not make us wait up for my sister's group for an entire month or I'll go mad! I'd have to sit you and Kouga to hell just to entertain myself!"

"Ryoko don't do something like that," Kouga said in an almost begging voice. "It makes you seem cruel."

"I am cruel to people who annoy me or cross me," Ryoko said as she gave both boys a cold stare, "but I'm gentle to those I care for. Do you every see me yell at Kagewaki, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, or Inuyasha's adoptive parents? No I haven't nor will I. Inuyasha I'm hard on you because you'll be my jackass of a brother-in-law one soon, but Kouga you just annoy the hell out of me along with the perv monk. Have I explained enough to you two or should I speak more simply so you may understand?"

"No we got it," Inuyasha said sulking.

"Mutt face it correct for once," Kouga said.

"Down boy," Ryoko order.

"Wha- ow!"Kouga tried to say before his face smashed into the ground.

"Don't call Inu-bro a mutt-face ever again or I will sit you until your face is permanently pancaked." Ryoko growled, "An insult like mutt-face doesn't suit him for Inuyasha looks better than you do mangy damn wolf. I hope the woman you marry sits you all the time. I'd enjoy her putting you in you're place cocky bastard."

Then an old man walked out of the temple. He radiated with powerful holy powers. His brown eyes were nearly black and full of many years of experience and wisdom, "Forgive the lateness child. I am Monk Shinsen. You are the twin of Lady Yuzumi of Southern lands, correct?"

"Yes, I am," Ryoko replied as she gave a bow, "I'm Princess Ryoko. This is my intended Prince Kagewaki and my companions Inuyasha, Miko Kagome, Miko Tsukiyomi, Hoshiyomi, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara."

"An honor, Monk Shinsen." Kagewaki said as he bowed.

"The honor is my own. I never thought I'd see the day of the Double Dragon's appearance. Please come and dine will me. We have much to discuss." the monk told her.

"After you," Ryoko said.

After settling down at the monk's table they began to eat dinner with the the monks. "Young lasses and lads the Staff of Buddha is what holds Entei in placed. To receive the staff Entei will be freed." Shinsen informed them.

"I know," Ryoko told him. "He'll look for Rengokuki. Someone will be there to take care of them both. Entei will have a new master and that person will use him to end Naraku the prophesied evil." Ryoko explained. "I don't know which of my sister's companions will ride Entei, but the horse will chose one of them."

"How do you know all of this?" Shinsen asked.

"It's what must be done according the prophet Akiko, who's been reincarnated into a priestess." Ryoko explained.

Shinsen nodded, "Then let us do so."

After dinner they followed Shinsen out of the temple and followed him to a mountain face. "This cave houses Entei. They say who he chooses as his rider is the one destined to rule the world. This horse can travel a thousand leagues in one day and nothing moves faster." Shinsen told them. "You call hell to take this world by releasing this horse."

"But we have no choice. The evil of this world must be purged." Ryoko said determined.

"Then have your monk remove the staff."

"Miroku, do you're thing." Ryoko ordered.

"Right," Miroku said as he stepped forward for the pure gold staff. It pulsed with power as he approached. His hand reached out grip and pulled on the staff. Just is touch alone was enough to cause a blast that blow him and the staff away.

"Miroku!" Sango called before catching him causing both of them to crash to the ground.

Ryoko watched as they fell back but then she turned toward the cave there stood a white horse with fire like mane and tail. It made a nay as it stared at Ryoko with it's Kirara like eyes. Ryoko stared back as it narrowed it's eye before taking off into the sky and soon disappeared.

Yuzumi and Sesshoumaru traveled alone through the skies to met the dark miko. It not only gave them time along together, it kept the others from knowing their plans for Rin. Neither where sure what they would find once they met her, but it could be dangerous and they didn't want to involve the others while running this 'errand' as their other companions thought they where on.

Yuri's hut was deep in a forest near a village. "Who is she exactly?"

"I believe the word for what she is... is necromancer." Sesshoumaru replied. "If anyone knows how to lengthen Rin's life it's her."

"I see," Yuzumi nodded. "Hopefully she's willing to help us."

"If she wishes to continue living she will assist us," Sesshoumaru stated determined.

"A little sadistic today, Sess?" Yuzumi asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and gave a dark smirk that sent a shiver down her spine. It was the only answer she received, but it was enough to tell her all she needed to know. Sesshoumaru only true became frightening to her when something or someone he cared for was in danger. She loved it about him to be honest. She wondered if Sesshoumaru ever even knew that about himself.

Yuzumi smiled as she flew closer to him and she kissed his lips, "Good," was all she said on the matter.

They set down not soon after, "Hello," a human said. She had her brown hair was in high pink tails and looked to be twelve and was the cutest girl besides Rin that Yuzumi had ever seen. Her large blue eyes gazed up at them sweetly as she asked, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Yuzumi this is my intended Sesshoumaru. Are you Yuri?" Yuzumi inquired.

"I am, Yuri, but please call me Doll. Yuri doesn't fit me at all." She replied.

"Well it's nice to met you Doll. We came here for you're help. My adoptive daughter is human and I wish to know if there is a way to give her the aging ability of a youkai."

"There is a potion that could do that, but the batch I could make would make ten doses for you to choose what to do with. It will work on half demons too, but to do this I must have something in return." She told them.

"What is it you require in return?" Yuzumi asked.

"A demon's life to be precise the demon sealed in the village near my home. His name is Rengokuki. His horse Entei has been released and will seek him out in the village. I'm scared of Rengokuki and once he is dead I will gladly help. Do what you wise with Entei." She said.

"Done," Yuzumi said.

"Also please, Yuzumi... you yourself must be the one to kill him. If anyone else kills him I believe his horse will go wild and kill everything until it is dead." Doll warned.

"It will be done and Rengokuki will never frighten you or harm another again." Yuzumi said. "Sess shall we?"

He nodded, "Let's go."

Sesshoumaru walked side by side with Yuzumi. She was smiling and he knew the wheels where turning in her head. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"What to do with the other nine doses..." She answered, "I want to give one to Taro of course. Then maybe the others to my human friends and one to Inuyasha. I wouldn't need to give one to Kagewaki because his years would increase to my sister's once they are mated."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru replied as he gave a curt nod. "What of the last two doses?"

"I'll save those until there needed. Who knows maybe my sister or one of our allies adopt another human or hanyou kid." Yuzumi replied. "Perhaps we save Kohaku and he would need the potion as well. I might ask her on that as well after this is done."

They arrived in the village soon after. Yuzumi pulled up her hood of her assassin's outfit made of self repair spider silk. It was light, breathable, and soft against her flesh. Yuzumi became accustom to wearing the black version while Ryoko wore the white version. She didn't know how that came to be, but it just did. Though it didn't matter much clothes were clothes after all.

Yuzumi headed toward the village headman and asked of any sealed youkai in the area by the name of Rengokuki. She was directed east of the village that held a small cave. They waited there for Entei the Youkai Horse to arrive. Many stories surrounded this one horse. They said that this horse was a swift stead that was burned alive in a barn. The other story was that the one to ride this horse was the one meant to rule the world. Yuzumi wandered if any of it was true or if it was all hogwash.

It didn't take long for Entei to arrive. The horse must have been Ah-Uh's size. It was strong or at least it's aura said as much. Yuzumi found herself admiring the horse. She found him stunning and fast. Soon the horse landed next to the seals and it's demonic power burned them. Yuzumi watched as Rengokuki climbed out of his resting place. "Entei how nice of you to see you're old master. Buddha's Staff must have been released did it."

Entei nodded as a response.

He laughed, "Good! How about we raise hell like we use to?" he asked.

"I think not," Yuzumi said as she appeared out of the shadows. Her hood was low and hid her face except for her mouth that held a smirk. "I'm going to kill you before then. You death will be by no other hand. Entei... he is a weak demon why have him as your master?"

Entei looked as her intensely before stepping back for them to fight. It understood what she meant. Entei only wanted a strong leader to follow and that was the end of it.

"You? A woman take me Rengokuki out?" he demanded.

"Woman are deadlier than a sword. Why do you think there is a saying like 'Hell have no fury like a woman's scorn'?" she asked. "Now enough talk fool and fight me if you dare. Otherwise I'm just going to kill you know." she said as she drew Sounga.

"_Finally! Some action!"_ Sounga cheered making Yuzumi give a curt chuckle.

"Shall we then Sounga?" Yuzumi asked as her smirk widened.

"_Yes, Aijin,"_ he told her.

"Good," She replied as Rengokuki charged her with his pike.

"Wench I'll kill you!" he yelled as Yuzumi blocked.

"_Blood... give me you're blood Rengokuki,"_ Sounga said tauntingly.

Yuzumi saw the nervous sweat come off him and giggled, "And you will have it, Sounga. That I guarantee."

Rengokuki growled as Yuzumi cut him. "I'm going to cut you to little pieces. Sounga hasn't tasted blood it a long time, but when you are near death I'll rip out your heart with my claws."

"Bitch!" Rengokuki yelled as he striked at her. She dodged by mere inches as she cut into his leg.

"If you're wondering why I'm torturing you... well how about you ask all the humans you've eaten." She told him.

"You care so much for humans do you?" he asked. "You are pathetic to care for such weak creatures!"

"Ha! Humans my be weak in body, but there spirit is stronger than most demons. You are a fool not to see that!" Yuzumi yelled as she cut off two of his fingers then stabbed into his foot. He fell back in pain. "Fool you don't have the strength nor skill to face me."

"You're the fool," he said as he blasted her with his energy ball.

Sesshoumaru leaped forward worried and pissed off. Then he heard laughter. Yuzumi was laughing. "It that all you got? Do you know what I am? A little move like that only ticks on a dragon's flesh, but you damaged my outfit and you cut me." she said darkly as the smoke cleared. Her horns where out along with her tail and wings, "Let me show you the might of dragon fire and end you life in the same moment!"

She took a deep breath before releasing purple fire at Rengokuki and he screamed as she melted his skin and bones. Her outfit was repaired by the time she was done burning him and so was the cut on her shoulder, "Idiot," she said as she sheathed Sounga and her horns, wings and tail disappeared.

Entei looked at her for a moment before nodding to itself. It slowly approached her and bowed. Yuzumi smiled as she reached out and petted him and when she did it's fur changed to black with a purple flame tail and mane much like Yuzumi's dragon fire. The was a slight burning sensation on Yuzumi's palm and when she looked she found Entei's name in Japanese tattooed in purple on her hand near her thumb.

_'Mistress,' _a female voice said in her mind, _'I am Entei and I will only ever follow you.'_

"It's nice to met you Entei. I'm Yuzumi Lady of the Southern Lands. I'm happy to have you." Yuzumi smiled as she scratched Entei behind her ear. "Follow me. We are heading to Doll's hut for the potion she promised."

"Yuzumi," Sesshoumaru said and was immediately embraced by her. She kissed him deeply letting his tongue explore the deeps of her mouth. She moaned against his actions. Sesshoumaru felt his beast raddled against it's cage wanting out to claim it's mate.

She all to soon pulled away, "Worried about me, koi?" she asked as she grinned. "I have dragon skin, mate, don't forget that and don't forget you're the only male that can best me. Being worried over such a weak male hurting me how cute. I love that about you." She said smiling at his slight irritation over being called cute.

"This Sesshoumaru is not cute," he said firmly.

Yuzumi giggled as she walked toward Doll's hut, "Keep telling yourself that, mate." she cooed with Entei not far behind her.

Back at Doll's the small child bolted out of her hut and hugged Yuzumi, "Thank you, Yuzu!" she said happily.

"You're welcome, Doll," she replied smiling. "Doll where are you're parents? Do you live here by yourself?"

"Uh-huh... my grandma died fighting Rengokuki with Monk Shinsen. My parents died sealing Rengokuki back out after he broke out of his seal four years ago." She said.

"Hmm... how about after the potions I asked for are made you can come traveling with me. I'm sure my children would love another playmate." Yuzumi offered. "After the evil Naraku is killed you can live with me and my intended Sesshoumaru."

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yes really," Yuzumi smiled into her innocent eyes.

"Thank you!" Doll cheered as she hugged Yuzumi even tighter. "I'll finish making the potion now. All I need is blood of a powerful youkai to complete it."

"Take mine," Yuzumi offered.

"Okay, I only need ten drops. One in each bottle." She said taking Yuzumi's hand dragging her inside. Yuzumi used her clawed thumb to prick her pointer finger and gave one drop to each bottle. "There it's all done. Just make sure that the person who takes the potion it's pregnant. It would be bad for the baby. It won't effect the growth of children. They will age to their twenty first year before their aging stops. Also it will increase the healing abilities to that of demons and it won't cause any pain. It'll knock them unconscious for several moment will the potion works it's magic."

Yuzumi nodded as she placed the bottles into a cushioned box to protect the bottles from being broken, "Thank you, Doll. Pack your things sweetheart so we can leave together." she told Doll.

"Okay I only need thirty minutes I don't have much." Doll said as she grabbed a large sack from a counter and filled it with magical items and clothes. It look less time then Doll said they left in twenty minutes instead of thirty. Yuzumi placed Doll on her horse while she carried Doll's things and Sesshoumaru carried the potions. The only reason Sesshoumaru even had the potion was because it was the safes place for them on earth.

It was the next morning they arrived at the castle they were greeted by the servants and Doll had fallen asleep on Entei. Yuzumi smiled at her as she picked her up off the horse. "Have Entei bathed and bush. Also have apples and horse feed sent to her stables. She will be treated with the highest of respect." Yuzumi ordered as she follow Sesshoumaru into the castle. A servant hand suggested that Doll's room should be placed next to Rin's and Yuzumi agreed. It was nice having another pup around and maybe this one will make sure the other's don't cause to much trouble from now on. Well unless they where playing tricks on Sesshoumaru's mother. They already dosed her with cold water bucket traps three times. She wondered if her birthed child would tease their evil grandmother the same way.

Doll was placed it bed before Yuzumi woke Rin and Taro for breakfast. After the children readied for breakfast she lead them to the dinning room. Sesshoumaru was lacking in patience this morning for his beast was trying to take over to mate Yuzumi, so he left Yuzumi with the responsibility of telling the child the news while he went to his dojo to let off some of the steam. "Children," Yuzumi began, "I have something to inform you of."

"What is it mama?" Rin asked.

"Yesterday we left to get a potion to extend your life spans to ours. We wish for you both to live long lives and we don't want to watch you both grow old. No mother want to see that so we received them without your knowledge, but it's you're choice rather or not to take this potion. We will grow at the same pace you are now and you're healing abilities will increase to our level." Yuzumi told them.

"You mean we get to stay with you forever?" Rin asked.

"Forever and ever," Yuzumi said.

"I'll do it!" Taro declared.

"Me too," Rin said excitedly.

"Very well," Yuzumi said as she opened the box and handed them each one bottle before closing the box once more. "Drink this when you are ready."

Taro popped the top immediately and drunk it down like he was a man dying of thirst. "Yuck!" He said sticking out his tongue in disgust. Rin drunk her soon after and both child passed out in there chairs. Yuzumi waited there silently and before long they opened there eyes. Making Yuzumi smiled, "The smell of decay is no longer on you." she informed them. "It has work. One last thing pups. You have a new playmate named Doll. I want both of you to treat her kindly when she wakes."

Doll woke not long after and the children hit it off. Yuzumi watched at they played. Her heart swelled with happiness as she watched them. Kikyo and Doll began to speak together a lot and Kikyo seemed to have a motherly affection toward her. After Kikyo was revived she wonder if she'd take Doll as her daughter. They looked good together and it was a sight sweet enough to bring a tear to the eye, but Yuzumi could do was wait and see.


	26. The Assassin and The Price of Power pt1

**I don't own Inuyasha or Assassin's Creed. I own any character not in the Games/Manga/Anime. Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 26: The Assassin And The Price of Power Part 1

"So what's next?" Kagome asked.

"We're going after Kouga's weapon. It's call Goraishi." Ryoko replied.

"That's the heirloom of my tribe!" Kouga yelled.

BAM! "Moron I know that!" Ryoko yelled whacking him on the head. "Now this task is for you Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta. We none wolves don't get to go."

"But I can," A voice said suddenly. It was a female's voice one that was unfamiliar to Ryoko, but Kouga was suddenly tense.

"Ayame," Kouga said with dread.

"Ayame?" Ryoko repeated and then she grinned up at the branch where the red head in white fur girl was standing with leafs floating gracefully around her. "Oh that Ayame... Hi I'm Ryoko. Inuyasha's and Kagome's future sister-in-law. How are you?"

"You're the Lady of the Southern Lands, Yuzumi's sister aren't you? You know their engagement was made public yesterday morning?" Ayame said then she paused. "How are you going to be... Kagome's sister-in-law?"

"Oh that? Well Kagome and Inuyasha are in love and it's a matter of time, you know?" Ryoko replied smirking knowingly.

Ayame understood then and smirked back. Ryoko meant that Kouga was free game and Ryoko was playing matchmaker. She giggled as she leaped from the tree and landed next to Kagome, who was blushing madly, and hugged her, "Congratulations Kagome! The thick one finally let you know how he felt, huh?"

"Yep... he required a bit of a push to tell Kagome how he felt too and it took him forever still! Trust me I saw and heard EVERYTHING!" Ryoko said and giggled.

"WHHHAAAAATTTT?!" Inuyasha yelped blushing.

"What? What, what? You know I'm you future sister-in-law and it's my job to spy on my little bro." Ryoko cooed teasingly as she pinched Inuyasha's cheek.

"Ow! Stop it! That hurts!" Inuyasha said as he struggled in Ryoko death grip on his cheek. If you haven't noticed yet Ryoko was in a bad mood. Reason was for that well was... because of... Miroku.

Yeah I myself was expecting it to be Inuyasha or Kouga, but _NOOOOO_ it was bloody hentai Miroku! He was the source of Ryoko's anger because Sango, who Ryoko was eyeing from the corner of her eyes now, had swollen puffy red eyes. Miroku made her cry and Ryoko was there to comfort her and now not only did she lack sleep and kissie cuddle time with Kagewaki, but her friend was sad. So it's safe to say she was royally pissed off!

Of course Miroku at the moment possessed three large cartoon knots on his head brought to you _sincerely_ by Ryoko. She glared dagger into Miroku's face as her head turned to him and he seemed to gulp nervously thinking, _Did it get cold just know? Or do I feel a bad omen coming?_ Ryoko was not a happy dragon.

Ryoko slapped him a good one on the back of the head before she grabbed Sango and Kagome by the wrist and said, "We're not needed right know. Let Kouga and his boys handle it. Ayame? You coming with? We're going to the hot spring!"

"Kagewaki your mate-to-be scares me," Ginta said hiding behind Kouga while Ryoko, Kagome, Sango, and Tsukiyomi left for the hot spring.

"She's not scary at all. She just cares very deeply for her friends," Kagewaki explained with the smallest smile.

"Coming!" Ayame said running after them.

"Now that the women are gone we can move out," Kouga said arrogantly. "You com'n mutt face?"

"What so I can get you out of trouble again, you scrawny flea bitten wolf?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I don't have fleas! You ass licking dog!" Kouga yelled back.

Kagewaki sighed before giving a shadow smile, "Gentlemen... we don't want Ryoko getting angry at us do we? She's already upset with Miroku. Do you want her taking her anger out on the two of you?"

They both shuttered at the thought. Neither wanted Ryoko's wrath and they never thought it was possible for Kagewaki to be scary, but that shadow smile of his chilled them to the bone! "Uh... We're moving out! Mutt face can't come with us as it is." Kouga said before taking off.

"I guess we'll make camp... it's lunch time anyway, right?" Inuyasha asked.

Meanwhile...

Sesshoumaru left the castle alone early in the morning before sunrise to test his Tenseiga. Yuzumi was still asleep in Sesshoumaru's bed that would soon belong to the both of them. It had been about a week since he had received the reforged sword. Of course he was able to use the new ability with easily, but it was still not a full Meidou Zangetsuha which to his male pride was unacceptable.

He had spent most of the morning killing rouge demons with his new weapon, but he still couldn't produce a full Meidou circle that cut into the netherworld. Truth to be told it was getting on his nerves. How was he to be Yuzumi's protector and mate if he could complete what his father had asked of him? Inu no Taisho wanted them together and he Sesshoumaru agreed wholeheartedly, but he felt weakened without a truly mastered sword, but it wasn't like he was going to admit that allow. It'd ruin his image utterly.

"How to complete the circle?" he thought aloud as he rested against a tree to gather his thoughts. "The Meidou cuts open a path to the underworld, but it's hardly complete. What is it lacking?"

He stood there silent for a long moment then it hit him... his mother. She was an annoyance he rather not deal with. You'd catch more flies with honey compare to that woman, but his father trusted her with many secrets though she was rather selective in the ones she wished to tell... like the time demons was after Inuyasha's mother. It was her fault that he wasn't in time to save her and Inuyasha blamed him for it... damnable bitch.

Sesshoumaru gave a soundless sigh before returning into the air on his youkai cloud and returned home to see his mother and Yuzumi bickering.

"Old hag!" Yuzumi yelled at her.

"Tramp!" His mother yelled back.

"Heartless, useless bitch, who can't for the _love of God_ keep her man!" Yuzumi growled hitting his mother blow the belt figuratively of course.

"Why you, filthy harlot!" She yelled as she jumped Yuzumi her claws out and all.

Yuzumi dodged yelling, "Bring it, hag!"

Sesshoumaru folded his arms, "It's nice to see you two ladies getting along so well." he said coldly, but he was clearly being sarcastic.

Yuzumi smirked as she replied in a false sweet voice, "Isn't it? She just all smiles and wrinkles."

"Wrinkles?! I'm a Inuyoukai I don't get wrinkles!" She screamed outraged.

"You sure about that?" Yuzumi asked innocently, "I thought I saw some crow's feet near you're eyes. I think your getting old."

"Impossible! Sesshoumaru, darling, must you marry such a disrespectful, trashy, and whorish woman?" she asked pleadingly. "She isn't worthy of you my dear."

"Don't speak of my mate-to-be that way," Sesshoumaru said his voice deadly calm.

"Um... I'm a virgin. How am I whorish? You should be able to smell my innocents on me. Is your nose not working? You must be getting old like I thought. Next thing you know you'll go blind. I hear old people loose there eyesight and hearing when they turn into old hags like you are, but that humans. Maybe it's an Inuyoukai thing. Eitherway next thing you know you'll loose you looks and everyone will be calling grandma or baba (rude term for 'old hag' in Japanese)." Yuzumi said.

"Damn you!"

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said not knowing to be amused or annoyed for both feelings were there. He was amused by his mate-to-be, but annoy by his mother who insulted _his_ Yuzumi. "Mother we have much to discuss."

"What about, my pup?" she asked then glared at Yuzumi.

"Tenseiga," Was his only answer.

"Is that so?" she smiled darkly. "You're father knew you'd ask me this. Eat first then met me in my palace. I'll leave first."

Sesshoumaru gave an irradiated sigh. He's mother always made things harder than they had to be. "Sesshoumaru?" Yuzumi asked after his mother had left.

"Hn?"

She hugged him then, "Calm down, love." she whispered against his chest. "I've been having a bad feeling all day. I don't like it."

He nodded as he held her back, "You are safe with me."

"I know that," she said as she looked up at him and smiled. "Come, your mother is right we need to go eat breakfast, but after we'll see what the hag has to say."

"Agreed,"

After eating Sesshoumaru, Yuzumi, Taro, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Uh, and Entei left the castle leaving there other companions including Doll who was in the middle of a Miko lesson with Kikyo, while Akuma watched... well he watched Kikyo with adoring eyes.

They arrived at Sesshoumaru's mother's palace not thirty minutes from leaving home. They touched down and entered the over decorated palace that was nearly as large as Sesshoumaru's home. His mother sat upon a large red velvet throne looking down on them. Mischievousness was clearly in her light golden eyes.

"Well you wanted to know-" His mother began to say before she was interrupted.

"The Meidou Stone around her scrawny little neck was given to her by Inu no Taisho for he knew you'd ask her about it!" Yuzumi interrupted already annoyed.

"How do you know that?" She asked wide eyed.

"I have father-in -law-to-be Toga's memories in my head through Sounga. You might remember him." She said turning slightly.

"_Oh hello Lady Stick-up-her-ass,"_ Sounga greeted.

"He told me everything. That's how," Yuzumi said crossing her arms. "I know your, mate better than you do. As I said before Sesshoumaru I _hate_ keeping secrets from you! Poppy pisses me off!"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he watched Yuzumi bit her inner lip. She wanted sooo badly to tell him, but she couldn't. "Yes he was always a clever man and into more mischief than I ever was, but before that... as I recall Sesshoumaru you use to despise both humans and half-breeds... yet you have one of each at your side clinging to you're future mate. Also you have a undead Miko and her adopted human daughter in your house hold. Has your heart changed?"

"He's our father that should be enough for you to understand," Rin stated.

"Yeah! You shriveled up prune!" Taro added.

Yuzumi had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing. Sesshoumaru smirked and his mother glared daggers at the children. Yes the one thing Sesshoumaru's mother valued over power was her vanity unlike Inuyasha's mother Izioyai who was a natural beauty and cared little for her looks. Izioyai was just purely kind and all heart. Something Inuyasha had inherited when he wasn't being an ass ninety-five percent of the time!

Either way the kids and the mate-to-be were all dogging on Sesshoumaru's mother. She hated them all! "Hmph! Filthy children!" She said with her tiny nose in the air as if they were beneath her.

"What did you _just_ say?" Yuzumi demanded.

"They are below us foolish girl. So of course they're filthy." She said smirking.

Yuzumi's eyes turned red as she stomped forward. She was about to kill a bitch, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her belt and held her back. "What does this Meidou Stone have to do with learning Meidou Zangetsuha?" Sesshoumaru inquired while holding Yuzumi back as she struggled.

She smiled darkly then and then laughed as she held the stone in her hand, "Well... how about we find out? Yes?"

Then a black spirit like Inuyoukai burst out from her amulet. Sesshoumaru quickly let go and drew his sword slashing at the creature while Yuzumi grabbed onto his mother, who just smiled and said, "Oh Yuzumi..." she paused as her eyes glanced at the children with joy filling her eyes, "you should save the children, the Meidou doesn't work on the youkai from the netherworld."

Yuzumi turned her head and gasped as she saw the youkai get past Sesshoumaru and aimed straight at the children. Yuzumi let go of the hag and threw herself between them. Sesshoumaru had no other choice other than to watch the demon swallow his love and dragged her into the netherworld.

"Mama!" the children cried out.

"Yuzumi!" Sesshoumaru called out.

"Oops," Sesshoumaru's mother said with false pity but her eyes revealed her gloating smile.

Sesshoumaru bolted forward then into the path into the netherworld after his love, while leaving a messenge behind for his mother, "If she dies so do you..." Yuzumi had taught him love was a strength not a weakness and he was not going to loose her now...

Elsewhere...

While Kouga and his group where after the Wolf Tribe heir loom and Sesshoumaru went after his love the girls rested in the hot springs until... Ryoko suddenly gasped and grabbed at her heart as if in pain. "Ryoko!" Kagome yelled concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Yuzumi... she's..." Ryoko tried to say as she felt as if she were chocking. _What wrong with Yuzumi?! Ryoko's mind roared. What happened to her?! Why does my heart hurt so much?! _

_'Yuzumi! Yuzumi where are you?!'_ Ryoko called through there mental connection a bit frantic.

_'R... Ryoko?' _Yuzumi's barely heard and pain filled voice replied.

_'Where are you? Are you okay?'_ Ryoko demanded worried out her mind.

_'I don't... know. It's dark. I think I'm okay, but I'm beat up a bit. Damn my head is pounding!'_ Yuzumi replied. _'I can see shit! Where the hell am I?!'_

_'How do I know?! I'm not the Wizard of Oz!'_ Ryoko said as she stepped out the water to dress.

_'Shut up!'_ Yuzumi replied.

"Ryoko?" The girls called from the hot spring.

"I'm fine," Ryoko said. "Yuzumi got hurt, but she's fine. I'm going back to camp. I need to be with Kagewaki and I need to speak with Miroku now that I'm calm."

Kagome nodded before chilling back into the water. Sango looked at her concerned of about what Ryoko was going to do. She was very angry earlier, but now she looked... calm and worried.

Ryoko walked back into camp and walked straight to Miroku and slapped him then grabbed his right arm pulling down his sleeve. Ryoko's eyes narrowed dangerously as she saw the miasma damage on his arm. "You... fucking... _moron!_ Why didn't you tell me?! Or Sango?!"

Miroku wiped the blood from his mouth, "I didn't want to worry you, but I didn't want Sango to worry most of all."

Ryoko stood there for a long moment, "You dumbass! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. This hole in your hand is what you broke up with Sango for?! Did you even consider that a moment of memories with you would be better for her than never having any?!" She demanded. "Even if you do die... it's better than nothing at all! Did you even think of how Sango feels?!"

"I did..." Miroku said looking away sadly.

Ryoko's eyes narrowed, "You are a fucking baby! Stop with this pathetic self pity and make up with Sango before I kick your ass! Dammit! Did you know that I don't age and my mate-to-be is mortal?! I didn't even know about extending his years! Yet I still wish to be with him! A few decades with Kagewaki would had made the rest of eternity worth while! Man up!"

She turned away from him and sat next to Kagewaki. She sighed and relaxed next to Kagewaki, "Did you know?" she asked calming a bit.

"I figured as much but he doesn't show any pain. Inuyasha is the one who gave it away." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting way. Ryoko sighed as she slowly closed her eyes.

Yuzumi held her soar head. Oh it was pounding hard enough that she thought her eyes would pop out her head! _What the hell happened?_ She thought to herself. _Last thing I remember was... the children getting attacked and the fear in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Then after that everything went black and I passed out. _

She stood up slowly as she stretched he arm forward and slowly walked forward trying to find a way out. Then she tripped, "Ow... dammit!" she growled.

"_He he,"_ Sounga laughed._ "Having a hard time, Aijin?"_

"Sounga... you're an ass and I'm not in the mood." Yuzumi growled at him as she stood up. Then she was a light. It was circled in shape. It was black in the middle and ominous red around the circle. She felt a shiver go down her spine. "I don't like this."

"_I don't like it either that's the path underworld!"_ Sounga said. _"You have a right not to like it."_

"I wish I could at least see something!" Yuzumi said before tripping again, "Son of a Bitch!"

"_Ha ha he he!"_

"Stop laughing like a school girl, you dick," Yuzumi growled at the sword.

"_Sorry,"_ he said laughing again, _"no I'm not sorry at all. This is halarous!"_

"Ugh! You are such an ass!" Yuzumi yelled. "Can you even help?"

"Yes, drawl me," he told her.

Yuzumi drew Sounga and a bright red light gleamed of the sword, "Cool, now I can see a path way. Let go the opposite way from that freaking path. Sesshoumaru should be here soon anyway." Yuzumi said as she walked in the opposite direction. Ten minutes later... "Goddammit! Seriously?! Everything I try to go in the opposite direction I suddenly end up right in the say spot! Dammit!"

Sounga laughed as hard as her could,_ "Yuzumi stop it your killing me! Well if I could die! Ha ha!"_

"Damn you!" Yuzumi yelled when suddenly the ground shook. "What the... What was that?"

"_Something big is coming... obviously!"_ Sounga said sarcasticly.

"Just shut up!" Yuzumi yelled.

The shacking increase to the point that Yuzumi fell on her but, "Ow..."

A black fifty feet tall creature in the shape of a man stood before her. "Yuzumi!" Sesshoumaru called.

"Sesshoumaru!" Yuzumi called back as she turned toward his voice and smiled at him, "I knew you'd come!" Then suddenly she was grabbed by the large creature as surprise took over her face. "Let me go!" Yuzumi yelled as she tried to stab his hand with Sounga, but the blade wouldn't pierce the creature. "What the hell?! Sesshoumaru!"

The creature squeezed Yuzumi him his grip. She grunted as she passed out dropping Sounga. "Yuzumi!" Sesshoumaru growled as he rushed forward but suddenly both where gone. "Damn..."

Sesshoumaru took two steps forward when a portal opened before him, "Sesshoumaru, come back! She's not worth your life. Don't waste your life for her. Come back." his mother's voice said.

"Hn," he said as he walked off the path and walked around the portal. He picked up Sounga and without a world placed the blade in his belt before continuing on his way.

Sesshoumaru arrived at the edge of the path he looked down seeing many piles of corpses as his eyes scanned for Yuzumi. Were was she? His eyes scanned the creature and saw Yuzumi in his hand. Sesshoumaru leaped into the air after it and drew Tenseiga using healing. The creature was cut in half and it released Yuzumi who plummeted to the ground with a thud.

He landed next to her as he sheathed his sword and lifted her into his arms. "Yuzumi... Yuzumi!" he called to her as he shook her.

She didn't response. She wasn't breathing and there was no... heart beat. "Yuzumi wake up!" Sesshoumaru said his voice filled with sorrow.

Sesshoumaru's heart sank and he laid her on the ground and unsheathed his Tenseiga. The creatures of the underworld were nowhere to be found. "What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru demanded of Tenseiga, who was silent.

Yuzumi laid dead in front of Sesshoumaru. How... how did she die? No how could Sesshoumaru let her die? He wasn't strong or fast enough to save. Sesshoumaru dropped Tenseiga in his grief before lifting Yuzumi in his arms. Suddenly the corpses around them crawled toward Tenseiga and reached out for Tenseiga as if to plead to be saved.

Sesshoumaru stood with Yuzumi in one arm as he picked up Tenseiga as it pulsed. "You all wish to be saved?" he questioned and he paused for a moment then swung his sword.

He appeared back in his mother's palace with Yuzumi in his arms. He knelt as he held her close. He couldn't move. "How is she not alive?" his mother questioned. "You never used the Tenseiga on her that only brings one back once... hmm. Tell me imp has she ever been part of someone else?"

"Yes, Lady Yuzumi is the Double Dragon. She became two different people." Jaken replied as he teared up.

"I see so the Tenseiga will not work on her." she said.


	27. The Assassin And The Price of Power pt2

**I don't own Inuyasha... sadly :( **

Chapter 27: The Assassin And The Price of Power Part 2

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Jaken said as he cried alone with the children who called for there mother in heart wrenching whimpers.

"Why did you cry imp?" She asked.

"Because... mi'lord is crying, but there are not tears so I cry in his place." Jaken replied.

"Is that so, Sesshoumaru? Does she truly mean that much to you?" she asked.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said his voiced barely above a whisper.

"Very well place her on my alter. This will be her final chance. If she dies again... there will be nothing I can do." His mother said in a soft voice.

_Yuzumi in the netherworld..._

_After what seemed like forever in darkness Yuzumi found herself sitting under a sakura tree next to a koi pond while the soft pink petals of the sakura free and gently glided in the air for a short time until falling onto the ground or pond. The sun gave off a gentle glow which it's soft radiance would warm any darken soul. The grass Yuzumi sat upon was silky and hard to believe it wasn't satin. All together it was a warm and welcoming spot to rest one's soul. Her mother gently placed her hand on Yuzumi's shoulder while her mother held a ghostly form. "My beautiful baby girl." her mother's voice whispered on the wind. "Your life is not yet over. You have done your father and I proud. It saddens my heart to have never of met Ryoko. Please tell her I love her."_

"_Of course mother." Yuzumi replied instantly._

"_Now, now, Kaida, it is not the time for tears," A familiar voice spoke._

"_Hey, pappy Toga." Yuzumi greeted with a small smile._

"_Toga, don't be an ass!" Kaida, Yuzumi's mother replied. "I haven't spoken to either of my daughters in years! Damn that Akra! Being dead sucks!"_

_Toga laughed, "At times yes," he agreed then his face become grave and serious. "Yuzumi my dear. What has brought you into the netherworld?"_

"_Your old prune of a mate sent me here with the stupid Meidou Stone!" Yuzumi growled out her short answer. The image of grief on Sesshoumaru's face flashed into her mine like ice fire. Her Sesshoumaru was... alone. Anger, regret, and sadness filled the tears that suddenly fell from her eyes. "I... have to get... back."_

_Toga grabbed her hand in a comforting manner, "You'll be brought back soon," he said softly before his voice dripped with his own anger, "But you will tell that 'prune' of mine if she ever pulls this stunt again... I will come out of the netherworld and butcher her in the most painful way possible. Let her be... for now she'll get what's coming to her one way or another."_

_Yuzumi meekly nodded and she gulped. Sesshoumaru's father could be scary! But what can one expect from a protective father? "You'll be going back in a few moments but before then, Ryu... come meet your daughter!" Toga said suddenly cheerful._

"_Yuzumi..." a deep voice called._

"_Dad!" Yuzumi said as she rushed into his arms. Her father was a tall man around six foot three with his mate Kaida being five feet tall just like Yuzumi. He had the same chestnut brown hair and purple eyes that Yuzumi had, but she had her mother's looks and pale skin. Kaida had the same red eyes as Ryoko, but her hair was white as freshly laid snow. _

_Ryu held his daughter in a tight hug, "Dad... can't breath... hugging to... tight!" Yuzumi said._

_Her father released her and laughed awkwardly, then scratched his head as he blushed embarrassed, "Sorry, darling!" After the 'sorry' he began to ramble about how he was overly excited to met her and then he went on about he met her mother... then on and on until..._

"_RYU!" Her mother yelled patting him lightly on the head. "Calm yourself. She is your daughter! It's not like she's going to bite your head off!"_

"_Sorry," he said._

"_Well," he mother said patting a bit more on the head like he was a dog with her voice in a false understanding tone, "It's not your fault you're the village idiot."_

"_Hey!" Ryu yelled as Toga and Yuzumi started chuckling._

"_Inuyasha and Kagome are just the same as my bloody parents!" Yuzumi laughed._

_After what felt like hours of conversation Yuzumi bid farewell to her silly parents and and her pappy Toga to return to the land of the living._

_Back to the Living World..._

Sesshoumaru silently stood and placed his love upon the alter. His eyes never leaving her face as his mother took off her Meidou Stone and placed it around Yuzumi's neck. "This will call back the soul she has left behind." his mother continued after a short pause as white light illuminated from Yuzumi's body.

A heart beat began to pound in her chest as she gasped. His mother went to take the Meidou Stone when Yuzumi grabbed her wrist, "Don't touch me you old prune!" She hissed as she pushed her away and stood. "Where are me children and my mate-to-be?" she asked her eyes where closed as she spoke. "You placed my children in mortal danger and caused my intended grief. You are lucky to be breathing right now. Toga is the only reason I haven't killed you. You see, while I was dead... I had myself a little chat with pappy. He was not a happy Inu that you killed me. He told me to tell you if you ever pull something like this he would come back from the netherworld to 'butcher' you in 'the most painful way possible'!"

Sesshoumaru's mother took a step back, _Toga... knows I killed her?_ She thought fearfully.

"Oh yeah I told him, 'You're prune of a mate sent me here!' So, yeah he knows now can we go home, before I loose it and kill her?" Yuzumi said as she finally turned to Sesshoumaru, who suddenly embraced her in a tight hug. "Oh Sess... You must have been so worried."

"Never scare me like that again," he whispered in her ear.

"I promise I'll never die without you." she smiled up at him before hugging him back.

"Then you'll be living forever then," he informed her.

"I better or I'll kick your ass." she smiled.

Ryoko sighed after a long talk with Yuzumi saying, _'It's nearly time.'_

_'I know,'_ Ryoko replied as Kagome walked up the steps of Mount Azusa... alone. Kagome's time had come to possess a special bow. Inuyasha wasn't happy about it either.

"Dammit! Why does she have to go alone!" Inuyasha ranted.

"Because only she can pass." Ryoko replied for the thirtieth time in the last ten minutes... she was getting a headache.

"Kouga is back!" Shippo called.

"Yo, Ryoko where's Kagome? Why does Inu-baka look like he's about to crack?" Kouga asked.

"Kagome is going up the mountain," Ryoko replied irritated. "Inuyasha is being a worry wort. Can't blame him she could die."

"What?! And you let her go up there alone?!" Kouga yelled outraged.

"Yes," Ryoko replied. "She's strong. I believe in her."

"That's still doesn't answer my damn question! Why aren't you up there with her?! Isn't she going to be your sister-in-law? Isn't she you mate-to-be?!"

"The Mausoleum of Mount Azusa will not allow us to enter... yet. The spirit that guards this place will only allow a Miko to enter. Inuyasha... go after her." Ryoko said unable to stand the growling and whining anymore.

"Why now?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because... I said so," Ryoko said giving a sad look before walking off, "Do not follow me. Make camp by the river and wait for me."

Ten minutes passed since Ryoko left. Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the group. "Hey where did Ryoko get off too?"

"No clue," Kouga said shrugging his shoulder. "She just left to do somethin' I guess."

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"I... don't know. She looked upset about somethin'." Kouga said.

"Yeah, she did. Shouldn't we go check on her?" Ayame asked concerned for her new friend.

"No," Kagewaki replied. "She told me she's walk off like this at one point today. Something happened to Yuzumi and she wouldn't tell me."

"Like what?" Shippo asked.

"Yuzumi died," Hoshiyomi's voice came quietly.

"Then she was brought back soon after," Tsukiyomi added. "She talked to us about it."

"Why didn't she tell the rest of us?" Sango asked rather hurt that Ryoko didn't tell them about Yuzumi.

"We are elder and she sought out advice." Hoshiyomi said as he held Tsukiyomi against his chest.

"But it seemed more like she needed parental comfort," Tsukiyomi said sadly. "However she doesn't know how to ask for it. We didn't want to intrude on her personal space without consent."

"She is likely going to maul things over." Hoshiyomi told them.

Ryoko sat against a tree her knees tucked against her chest and her arms around them with her face buried against her knees as she cried. _'Ryoko...'_ Yuzumi spoke softly in her mind._ 'mom wanted me to let you she loves you. Dad does too.'_

"Not what I want to know right now, Yuzumi," Ryoko said aloud.

_'I know...'_ Yuzumi replied.

_'Who killed you?'_ Ryoko asked.

_'Sesshoumaru's mother,'_ Yuzumi replied as she shuttered, _'I'm sorry.'_

_'Don't worry about me. Sesshoumaru needs you more than me, you know?'_ Ryoko said lightly.

_'You need me to,'_ Yuzumi said.

_'Nah... I just need a good cry and I'll be good. Now. Go. To. Sesshoumaru.'_ Ryoko ordered before cutting off the connection. Ryoko didn't know how long she spent crying in that open spot, but by the time she finished her voice was horsed and her eyes red and puffy from her grief.

"Help!" a voice called out.

Ryoko stood then hearing the voice. She rushed toward it. To see Kohaku running for his life and some other guy chasing after him. Naraku's scent was on the son of a bitch, but Kohaku didn't even have the slightest whiff of Naraku. _Weird,_ she thought as she rush forward with claws out.

"Kohaku!" Ryoko called as she grabbed him and pulled him roughly behind her before unleashing her dragon fire at the youkai.

"Oh my," said the man with blue black hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes. He had red painted lips like a girl and seemed feminine, but he was male nevertheless. He had a white hilted sword on his back and wore rich silks against his smooth pale skin. She didn't know this Incarnation's name, but seeing as Kagura hadn't told them about this guy she guessed he was a new one. "Ryoko has appeared. It would be unwise for me to stay longer."

"No shit... your no match for me." Ryoko growled out. "You must be an incarnation of Naraku. His stank lingers on you."

"I am. My name is Byakuya, Byakuya of the Dreams, but lets cut this short today. Naraku has ordered me not to touch you. You are his." He said before disappearing.

"What?! Hey get back here! What the hell do you mean by that?!" Ryoko yelled after him.

"The payment," was all the incarnation said in the invisible wind.

Ryoko cursed under her breath before turning to Kohaku, "Hey you alright?"

"Y-yeah... who are you?" Kohaku asked nervously.

"I'm Ryoko. I'm a friend of you're sister's. Do you remember her?" She asked as she kneeled down so she could look him in the eye.

"Sango? Is she alright?" he asked making Ryoko smile.

_Naraku's control over Kohaku is spent. He's nearly free. Just need to get the damn jewel shard out._ Ryoko thought before picking him up, "We're going to the camp and maybe Kagome has food cooked already."

"But-"

"No buts your butt is coming with me, dork." Ryoko said playfully as she messed up his hair before she followed her group's scent.

Yuzumi sat on a cushioned velvet couch with her back against the arm of the chair and her Sesshoumaru laid on her left side with his face buried in the crook of her neck as he breathed in her scent deeply giving her shivers as his breath hit her neck. Rin was fast to sleep on her stomach with Taro on Yuzumi's right.

Yuzumi looked at her dog piled family and laughed. "What a cute family we have all cuddling with mama."

Sesshoumaru snorted as he smirked against her throat, "It'll be even more like this once we have you pupped."

"I must say I'm looking rather forward to it." Yuzumi grinned happily. "To bad this is our last night at the palace. I have to get the Wolf Blade from Ryoko before we go to Totosai's forge."

"At least it will be warm," Sesshoumaru said causing Yuzumi to laugh.

"Oh? You keep me plenty warm on your own." Yuzumi informed him.

"Do I?" he inquired as he faced her smirking.

Yuzumi blushed as she kissed him, "You know very well you do. Now let's sleep we're moving out in the morning."

Ryoko arrived at the camp smiling, "Hey look who I found."

"Kohaku!" Sango called as she rushed toward them.

"Here," Ryoko said handing him over. "Naraku doesn't have control over him anymore and he remembers."

Sango held her brother against her as she cried, "Thank you... Ryoko."

"No problem..." Ryoko said as she sat next to Kagewaki who she looked apologetic at. "I've been a bit off today. I needed time alone. I'm sorry, koi."

Kagewaki wrapped an arm around Ryoko, "Nothing to apologize for. Are you able to talk about it now?"

"Yes... Yuzumi was killed by Sesshoumaru's mother with a Meidou Stone. She... was then brought back to life with the same object. Toga asked us not to kill the wench and if she ever tried that stunt again... he would come out the Netherworld to punish her himself. That is what Yuzumi told me anyway. She wouldn't let me see most of what happened." Ryoko said softly as she buried her face into Kagewaki's robes.

"Shush, koi everything will be alright." Kagewaki whispered in her ear as he held her tightly in his arms.

Ryoko's group at and Sango and her brother spent most of the time catching up. She found herself eyeing them with both sadness and happiness. She understood how Sango felt about losing her brother after Yuzumi had died. The pain of the lost was... excruciating.

She sighed as she tore her eyes away from the siblings and buried her face back into Kagewaki's robes all she wanted to do was to sleep and forget... just for a little while.

Something tickled Ryoko's face and she swatted at it. "Ouch! Ryoko wake up!" a familiar voice called out as she was shook.

"What?" Ryoko said sitting up half asleep to see Yuzumi smiling at her. "Yuzumi!" Ryoko yelped as she tackled her.

Yuzumi gasped in surprise as she was knocked to the ground and then she laughed, "Someone is happy to see me, I see."

"Well duh! I haven't seen you in forever!" Ryoko growled.

"It's only been a few weeks!" Yuzumi half argued and half giggled.

"You're so mean!" Ryoko growled.

"Am not! Now enough! Everyone else is already up sleepyhead and they're staring." Yuzumi said blushing.

Ryoko blinked as she looked around yes everyone was very much staring and suddenly they all started laughing, well except Sesshoumaru, of course, who only looked at them with a cocked eyebrow. She blushed with Yuzumi then. "Dumbasses," Ryoko growled as both Kouga's and Inuyasha's plummet into the ground.

"What was that for?!" both boys demanded as the group laughed harder.

"Dumbasses? Ryoko did you do something to Kagome's sit command?" Yuzumi asked wide eyed.

"Yep," she nodded before she laughed.

"Enough pups," Akuma ordered in a fatherly tone. "Let us eat breakfast and prepare to make our way to Totosai's."

"Yes, Gramps," the twins said.

After breakfast the girls left to the hot spring for a bath. "Yuzumi..." Kikyo's voice called nervously.

"Yeah? Something wrong, Kikyo?" Yuzumi asked as she rested her back against a warm stone.

The other girls turned toward them with include Ryoko, Kagome, Sango, Tsukiyomi, Shinya, and Ayame. "I... want your advice about Akuma." Kikyo said as she sat next to Yuzumi.

"Oh? Is there a problem with my him?" Yuzumi asked.

"Does he... love me?" she asked.

"Do you love him?" Yuzumi shot back more curiously.

Kikyo nodded, "I do."

A smile crossed Yuzumi's face, "Yes, Akuma loves you. More that you can imagine."

The other girl quickly turned there heads to hide there grins seems like someone was getting her soul soon.

The girls dressed but when they returned to camp the Inu brothers where at each other's throats. "Can I sit Inuyasha?" Ryoko asked.

"N-" Yuzumi began to say before a Meidou was thrown at the boys. "That guy know about the Meidou!"

The man laughed, "Observant little wench! I am Shishinki!" he said throwing another Meidou at them.

"Mama!" Rin, Taro, and Shippo yelled.

Yuzumi's eyes widen as she rushed forward and grabbed the children including Kohaku while dodging Meidou after Meidou. She quickly placed the children on Entei and ordered, "Entei, Ah-Uh, Suzaku protect the children!"

They nodded as the took off a short distance away. Yuzumi drew Sounga, "Saya," Yuzumi said.

"Yes, mistress?" asked the old sheath of Sounga.

"Take the sheath and use it to protect my children." Yuzumi ordered as the sheath took itself off her and flew toward the children and stabbed itself into the ground making a barrier.

Yuzumi stood there her sword drawn waiting.

"I don't care who you are!" Sesshoumaru said. "Where did you learn of the Meidou?"

"It was originally my technique actually. Until you're father stole it from me along with my face, but what he used to steal it was it a different form. Only one practitioner is need for each technique. Especially considering that Tenseiga is an incomplete blade!" He told him before throwing another Meidou at them.

"What do you know?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Still curious? Even as you approach you're death?" He asked.

"AH!" Myoga yelled as he landed on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That's Shishinki! The Ogre of Death! He's a demon your father defeated long ago."

"When did you get here?" Sango asked.

"Ah so the half-breed second son is here as well and that old flea Myoga. Tell me Sesshoumaru doesn't seem strange that the youngest received Tesusaiga? Why do you suppose he left it to him instead?" He asked. "Oh and he left Sounga to the wench dragon. I see."

Yuzumi growled, "Go to hell bastard! You don't know anything about it so such you damn mouth!"

"So you have spirit in you little one. Unmated to. Sesshoumaru do you not have what it takes to take this woman into your bed? I can smell her virginity."

Yuzumi growled, "Just kill him already!"

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he striked.

"Ha!" Shishinki said. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Do not interfer," Sesshoumaru order Inuyasha.

"Now I see so your father couldn't control Meidou Zhengzhou. So he sent such an unwanted technique to the Tenseiga."

Suddenly Shishinki was hit in the face by Sesshoumaru, "Uh oh, my Sess looks pissed." Yuzumi said staring half sad and half turned on. _Sesshoumaru is even sexier when he's pissed off,_ She thought biting her lip as her mouth watered. _Ahhhh! I'm thinking perverted thoughts while my Sess is in danger! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Shishinki hit the ground and when he looked up he growled, "How dare you hit me face!"

"Wasn't much to look at anyway," Ryoko said. "Why so upset you whining bitch?"

"The secrets of the Tenseiga should not be uttered out the mouth as wretched and twisted as yours. Every word you speak brings shame to it. What ever reasons father had for giving me Tenseiga is to protect my mate-to-be."

"But how well _can_ you protect her?" He asked as he leaped away and threw multiple Meidous at Yuzumi.

"No you don't! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled forcing the Meidous away.

"Nice one there, bro!" Yuzumi said patting him on the back. "Now work with my Sess to kill that bastard before I get really mad. I'll unleash Dragon Twister if he keeps insulting my love. Okay?"

"Feh! Like your boyfriend will _ever_ except my help!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Just try!" Yuzumi growled this time.

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped over to his brothers side.

"Sesshoumaru! Your father gave you Tenseiga because he knew only you could master it!" Yuzumi called. "That moron doesn't know what the hell he's talking about! Ignore him! And kick his ass!"

"Ha! That woman has a lot of faith in you Sesshoumaru. Even if you brother is the one to protect her." He said as Inuyasha arrived.

"I told you not to interfere," Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha coldly.

"Don't care! Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha yelled as he striked.

Shishinki quickly sent more Meidous after them blocking the Adamant Barrage. The two quickly leaped away from the attack as both sword started to glow.

"There is no where for you to run now! I'll send you both to the underworld! Are you ready? Now you and you're father's sword will spend the rest of eternity in the underworld!" He said send more Meidous.

Sesshoumaru drew his sword and yelled, "Never Shishinki! I will not let my life be taken by vermin like you!" Sesshoumaru sent he own Meidou and it was full circle. It devours Shishinki's and last it swallowed him.

Shishinki stared in disbelief when he saw the two glowing swords, "I see! I pity you, Sesshoumaru! What your father did was cruel! You hear me it was cruel!"

Yuzumi rushed over as the Meidou disappeared and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist. "Yuzumi..." Sesshoumaru said then he smelled the air. _She's in heat and aroused..._ he thought as his beast growled before Sesshoumaru buried his nose in her hair savoring her smell. _Yuzumi is trying to comfort me... and she ignores her own needs._

"Finally I can tell you the secret!" Yuzumi said against him before pulling away after a long moment. "The whole time your father has been repairing you to get your own sword! Your nearly ready!" She smiled at him knowing what he would do now. "I'll get the children while you deal with that."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Inuyasha, come here." He ordered him.

"Why? What do you want you bastard?!" Inuyasha said as he approached.

"Break Tenseiga," Sesshoumaru told him as he held the word out.

"What? Did you hit you're head or something?"

BAM! "You stupid jackass! Just do as he says!" Ryoko yelled hitting him on the head.

"Ouch! Fine!" Inuyasha yelled as he striked Sesshoumaru's sword it ringed as it broke in half and Black Tesusaiga appeared. Tenseiga immediately healed itself to it's original state as a sword of healing.

Sesshoumaru sheathed the sword and as he did a feeling rushed through him as green and gold light flowed out of his left arm and with a flash of white Sesshoumaru's chosen sword appeared.


	28. The Assassin and Totosai's Forge

**I don't own Inuyasha. Just an Oc characters. **

**Ps. Sorry it took so long to post been working on the sequel to this one and my HellBoy FanFiction. It's fucking awesome! Just about Four chapters left until the ending and I can finally start post the sequel! :D **

**Pss. Be warn there is a LEMON is this chapter so if you don't like it skip ahead when the warning shows up! **

Chapter 28: The Assassin and Totosai's Forge

Yuzumi smiled as she returned with Taro and Rin in her arms, Shippo on her shoulder, and Kohaku on Entei. "Well finally, Bakusaiga appears!" She said as she approached Sesshoumaru. Her eyes not on the sword but her mate-to-be. She knew her need for him was stronger than before. Yes she also knew her heat had finally come.

Sesshoumaru watched as she practically stripped him naked with her eyes. He felt like gulping, but he didn't for his self control and pride wouldn't allow it as he placed his new sword next to Tenseiga. Then pulled Yuzumi close. He cupped her face and kissed her knowing she'd be frustrated because she couldn't touch him properly with the children in her arms. His kiss was sensual... meant to tease. He was going to make her time of heat a living hell and heaven.

Yuzumi moaned as his tongue entered her mouth. She pushed herself slightly forward deepening the kiss. Yuzumi disliked not being able to touch him while he gave such a kiss, yet it excited her that he could kiss her like this with her arms full of children and he did so with everyone to see. She slid her tongue against his letting them dance together in such a sensual grace she thought she died... again.

By the time he was done she was beyond aroused and she thought him being pissed off made her knees weak, but that kiss did more than make her weak in the knees. Yuzumi was surprised she was still standing. She place the children on there feet as she heard Inuyasha's voice call, "Get a room!"

"Sit boy!" Both Kagome and Ryoko yelled.

"W...whhhyyyy?" he said weakly in a muffled voice with his face planted firmly in the ground.

Yuzumi blushed as she scratched her head, "Hey... um... we should all move out. We still have to get Shippo's weapon before we can go to Totosai's."

"Right," Ryoko said as she handed the Wolf Blade to Taro, "Here you go kid. Been waiting to give you this. It was always meant to be yours. According to one of the villager's it was your father's."

"Thank you..." Taro replied as he took the sword.

"Okay time to get Shippo's new weapon from the fox tribe in the North!" Ryoko announced with pride. "Then it's onto Totosai's Forage!"

"Fucking! Kitsune! Tribe!" Ryoko growled. "Goddamn Kitsune Tribe!"

"Mmmhhmm," Yuzumi hummed in agreement as she looked at her soaking wet sister and laughed. "Well they are tricksters after all, Ryoko."

"So the fuck what! I'm freezing! Dammit!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around herself and muttered something unseemly about kitsunes who use ice water. "How the hell did they get the water so cold? There is no damn refrigerate around here!"

Yuzumi laughed harder as they entered the inn where there companions were. "Hey there beautiful," a kitsune male greeted with a wink.

Yuzumi glared, "Not that I'm not flatter, but I'm taken." She said stepping past him. "Damn me for being in heat! Ever male I pass come onto me! Blah! I need Sesshoumaru."

"Where is his fluffiness at anyway?" Ryoko asked.

"No clue. He might have gone with the other boys to bathe in the hot springs." she said thoughtful then a naughty image crossed her mind of a naked Sesshoumaru and she blushes crimson feeling an ache between her legs. "OH DEAR GOOD GOD NO!" she hissed as ever male in the inn turned there head toward her. Ever single one could smell her heat and her arousal.

"Look else where you fucking males!" Ryoko growled as she grabbed Yuzumi and rushed for there rooms.

Yuzumi used a wall for support, "That was sooo embarrassing!" she said wanting to cry.

"That was hormones honey," Ryoko said patting her on the shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Sucks balls..." Yuzumi said.

"What sucks balls?" Kagome asked with a towel in her hair followed by the other women and kids.

"Well-" Ryoko began before a hand covered her mouth.

"Ryoko! Don't you dare! It's embarrassing enough!" Yuzumi hissed at her then she looked to her other companions and asked, "Where Sesshoumaru?"

"He's in private hot spring... said _he needed some_... _time_ to _himself,_" Miroku said with a lecherous gleam in his eye.

It took her only a second to know what he meant. She blushed crimson again causing Miroku to laugh. "Shut up monk!" Yuzumi growled as she pushed her way out the room. Of course Sesshoumaru would be having a hard time with this too. His instincts where probably screaming at him in almost an unbearable level even for _him_ of all people. _Is it right to hold out on him?_ She wondered to herself. It wasn't fair for him to wait until they were mated right? She wasn't going to be with any other male and she just wanted Sesshoumaru. Other males made her sick at such thought like the one she had of a perfection such Sesshoumaru. _Bastard._

Suddenly familiar strong arms were around her slim waist. "Don't worry about it, koi." he whispered in her ear with a slight huskiness to it. Instantly she relaxed in his hold as she rested her back against his chest. When she did he groaned as her backside rubbed against him, "But you make it hard to control myself from taking you."

"I wouldn't be able stop you... I wouldn't want to." she whispered back as she gazed up into those golden eyes that slightly darken in the dim light of the hallway. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course and my love for you will never be in questioned." he whispered so low late she barely picked it up with her acute hearing.

She felt like she was melting into his words. It was only the second time she heard him tell her he loved her. She smiled feeling more at peace in his arms. "Please don't leave my side. I feel at peace near you and only you. I feel whole with you near and empty if you are not."

He smirked with male pride at that. He was the only one to make her feel that way and he had yet to make feel just whole she could be. He wondered when she'd allow that when Naraku was finally dealt with. Just thinking about it just made him want to kill that bastard even more.

"I want to be pupped as soon as Naraku is dead." she said in a sexy voice. "If it weren't for him we'd be mated by now and in the bedroom as we speak. When we do mate..." she paused as she placed her warm hand onto his cheek, "I want to... call out your name in the throws of pleasure so loud the entire castle hears us."

At those words he shuttered, _Did she just? That is one of the sexiest things she had ever said._

She smirked as she pulled away reluctantly, "I'm going to grab my stuff and go the hot spring. Watch over me will you? You know that it's not safe for me at the moment." she informed him as she when into her room and grabbed her back.

Sesshoumaru was quiet and it made her smirk even more she had shocked him into silence with her words. That was perhaps one of the sexiest things she had ever said to him. He followed her down the hall to the indoor hot string and she began to undress after making sure he looked away. Then she stepped into the hot water and it helped a bit with the craps the was no blood like she had when she was human, but it did nothing to ease the ache between her legs. Ryoko had said it wasn't that bad for her and Yuzumi had the slight suspicion that Ryoko and Kagewaki fooled around while she was in heat at least orally anyway. Oh what she wouldn't give right now to have Sesshoumaru's head between her legs easing the ache. It was driving her crazy and then he spoke.

"Let me ease it," he told her his back still turned to her. "It will do us _both_ some good."

She blushed, "What would you... suggest?" she asked nervously as she felt a barrier surround them and the room. It would sound proof the room and others would not see what Sesshoumaru had planned.

Yuzumi heard the rustle of his clothing and they fell to the floor one by one. She turned to him and gasped. He was perfection in every aspect of the word. _Dear Kami he's naked!_ Her mind screamed as she couldn't help but gawk at him. _He's bloody huge! Every-Damn-Where! _She then blushed._ What... what is he planning? He could be planning to...? Oh by Ezio Auditore da Firenze he sure as hell is!_ He mind paused in thought as she admired him for a moment. He was just sooo gorgeous and she was just the luck bastard that could and would be able to taste every inch of him._ Thank you God._

"See something you like?" he questioned with an arrogant knowing smirk.

"Need you ask? Seems you more than know the answer to that question," she gave a sheepish grin back.

He gave a curt chuckle as he entered the heavenly temperature of water that barely reached his hips that where covering with his marking in a way that Yuzumi felt her mouth water. His claws gently glided down her neck to her collarbone sending a shiver down her back and she tense as a cram hit her as if someone just stabbed her in the gut. Her breath was labored as she gasped. Dammit that one hurt like a bitch!

Sesshoumaru took her into his arms lifting her bridge style to set her gently upon a smooth rock like seat that was natural formed just above the water. The rock was warm against her back as Sesshoumaru set her down. Yuzumi moaned it felt good to lay on the heated rock.

"Relax," Sesshoumaru whispered against her lips before he place a gentle and passionate kisses from her lips to her neck. She shivered again. He smirked she like her neck being kissed and he wondered how she would react if he licked her from her collarbone to her chin. He did just that.

*****Warning Lemon Ahead*

She moaned and her arousal hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so erotic and her scent was intoxicating. It took everything in him not to full claim her as his. "You like that don't you?" he inquired as he brushed down her sides in a ghost like touch and she moaned again.

"Mm... yes, more... please," she pleaded in a soft moan.

"As you wish, koi," he said against her throat and he complied. Oh yes he did complied.

His left hand slowly crawled up her silky smooth skin toward her right breast. While his lips lowered down her collarbone to chest and kissed her just over her heart meaningfully with a gentleness even she didn't know he had. That kiss contained all his love for her and with it her heart swelled with a burning passion of the love she possessed for him even further into the reach of herself she didn't know existed at all. "You are my heart," he whispered between her breast before kissing gently to her lift breast and licked the plump breast teasingly followed by the hard nipple and she buckled against him. _She is sensitive,_ he thought with a smirk before taking the nipple into his mouth.

She gasped as her finger tangled into his hair as she held him against her as if her life depended on it. It felt so good and she couldn't help but to hold fast to the cliff was hanging on and hope she wouldn't fall off the edge or maybe she should. Figuratively, of course. Her back arched as Sesshoumaru's left hand teased her right breast and then Sesshoumaru's right arm wrapped around her waist holding her against him with his fangs grazing over skin giving her chill bumps.

Dear God his tongue felt good. She didn't know it could be like this and she felt herself tighten near her core. He licked and sucked as her breast teasing. There was a building of pleasure inside her. It was getting hard to not to scream out it pleasure of all he was giving her. It was impossible to shut her mouth. She cried out Sesshoumaru's name as she climaxed for the first time and her had yet to even touch her between her legs. _How... did he just do that?_ She thought faintly as she felt Sesshoumaru chuckle against her.

"Cumming alright, koi?" he asked in a husky voice.

"With a... tongue like... yours... I'd think that... was obvious," she panted her voice horsed from her scream.

He laughed as he swelled with both male pride and love that only she could stir inside his being. He could feel the beast inside him wanting to take over and make her his full along with pupping her all at once. Sesshoumaru wanted the same of couse, but it was wiser to wait. However he wasn't unlucky enough to wait for a taste of her. His mouth watered at the thought and his kisses ventured farther down and he crave to hear her scream his name one again. He know he would as he smirked.

She gasped as he kissed the lips between her thighs before his tongue swept between them. It brushed her ache with a teasing tickle and a new wave of pleasure bushed over her stronger than the first. She buckled again as his large hand grasped her thighs secure her in place with him, the sex God between her legs.

She tasted far better than he ever imagine and his member throbbed with a desperate need that was pain painful and pleasurable all at once. He licked again and again. She buckled again as the waves of his pleasuring licks and sucks to there toll on her virgin body.

Her orgasm hit hard and she cried out his name once more as her legs wrapped around his head as to keep him in place and her toes curled at the shock wave of pleasure. He didn't stop as he licked her clean of her juices before he yet again licked her swollen clit. This time he added a long finger into her core. She cried out again at the new sensation as he both licked and his finger so diligently went in and out of her in a pleasing pace. Soon she climaxed again and he added a second finger and went faster inside her.

She was so tight against his fingers and he was brought much joy from the cries of her pleasure. He'd be the only one to touch so intimately as this and the only one to make her cry out in such sweet pleasure. Kami he loved this woman so much.

It was beginning to get to much. She felt as if she'd pass out from the pleasure of his fingers and tongue. He had speed up again and it was driving her crazy. The build was so much stronger this time than the other's and so was the feeling of a hollowness. Yes... this was pleasurable and driving her on the brink of insanity, but it was missing the one thing she wanted more than anything. Him inside her and they being together as one, but then she climaxed again for the final time that night.

*****Lemon End*

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her anything more and he wouldn't be able to stop until he fully had her. He laid next to her as she came down from the high of her pleasure and pulled her into his arms possessively. Her body was shaking from all he had given her and he was sure she would fall asleep in moments. He was right. She was utterly exhausted. He could feel her breath in a slow pace and her heart slow as well. He was nearly drawn to sleep himself, but instead he sat up and washed themselves off of there love making. He dressed both her and himself before carrying her and her things into their room. He was defiantly getting a good sleep tonight.

The next morning Yuzumi wake with a huge grin on her face. She felt so good and she had never awake so refreshed. Now that she thought about it Sesshoumaru didn't get any pleasure in return... she grinned devilishly. She was going to have fun with this. She stealthily stepped out of bed and stretched before dressing for the day. Yuzumi would never say this, but walking around in her Assassin's Creed outfit everyday was fucking awesome.

Once dressed she ordered food from one of the barmaids and returned to her room. The burn of the core was far lessen today. She could manage now without much difficultly. Yuzumi she shied relieved. No one was staring or they knew she belonged to Sesshoumaru for she was literally filled and covered with it... not that she mind.

She returned to her room and sat on the bear pelt next to the fire. Yuzumi wrapped her arms around her knees and watched Sesshoumaru sleep. She should wake him up but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It wasn't often he had such a relaxed expression on that handsome face of his. Yuzumi smiled as she stood and walked over to him for a better look, but surprisingly she was dragged back into the bed for a good morning kiss. "You... devil," she whispered between kisses. She was too happy for her own good.

"I know," he replied before kissing her deeply. He wouldn't mind waking up like this every morning.

It was noon by the time they enter the Kitsune Tribe Leader's tent. He looked young, but they all knew differently. He was as old a Akuma. The two had trained as pups together. His name was Kurochi and he was the kind and above all he was mischievously perverted. Every woman in there group gave him a good smack in the face and two growling Inus needing there females to stop them before they kill him before business was concluded. Shippo was given his father's Spinning Top that possessed the power called Twister as you could of guessed from the name it can summon Tornadoes a Shippo's beck and call. Shippo immediately summon them on Inuyasha for putting his and on his adoptive mother's butt. Inuyasha screamed as he was lifted into the air turning in circles over and over again until he was sudden dropped on his face. It took an hour for Inuyasha to get over his dizziness.

Now they took to the skies heading to Totosai's forge. Yuzumi was with Sesshoumaru sharing his Youkai cloud, Rin and Jaken rode with Ah-Uhn, Taro and Kohaku rode Entei, Miroku and Sango rode Kirara, Ryoko carried Kagewaki in her arms as she flew, Shinya and Mamoru rode on Suzaku in his bird form, but as for Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Tsukiyomi that rode on Hoshiyomi 's golden mist youkai cloud... well mostly because he insisted they ride with him. It wasn't going to take long for the battle to began.

It took have a day to arrive, but just over the clouds was Totosai's Forge surrounded by lava. This would be quite interesting.

**Hey Kainaya here! Just letting you know the next chapter will be switching views on the characters. I'm going to be doing it like this because it is the chapter right before the battle begins. I hope you enjoy it!**


	29. The Assassin And Calm Before The Storm

**I don't own Inuyasha! Sorry i haven't posted for this one for so long. I've been trying to think how to end it and then there is work and another fanfic that goes along with this one that i already started. Anyway please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 29: The Assassin and The Calm Before The Storm

Kikyo found herself cling onto Akuma while the young Doll sat on the edge of the youkai cloud. Doll was like the daughter she never had the chance to have and Akuma was like the man she never had the chance to enjoy her life with. He was so warm against her cold clay flesh. She couldn't understand the sudden urge to be at his side for she could have had her soul collectors carry her here, but she just could not say no when he offered.

He held her gently against his chest as if she where a fragile flower and she loved it. She never felt more like a woman than when she was with him. She swore she felt more alive than she ever had. She longed to feel his touch with her having a heart beat if only she was alive.

Akuma was a tall man around six foot. His muscles where define and hard, but still as her back rested against his chest it was comfortable as his body heat seeped into her. She smiled as she looked into those wise knowing violet eyes. He would give her a half smile in return with those handsome lips of his that she felt she needed to kiss senselessly.

He was charming and sometimes he was very goofy in that adorable sort of way. She loved it about him and his way to always put a smile on her face. She was for once in her unnatural life glad she could not age, because she never wanted to leave his side.

Ryoko's wings soar across the sky fast and hard. Kagewaki and her laughter could be heard as they circled Totosai's Forge. The wind wiped through their hair making a mixture of black and chestnut colored hair and it felt great. Smiling Kagewaki turned his chocolate eyes onto her. Man did he love his woman, his fiance, his mate-to-be, his world, and his soul mate. Just seeing her smiling face filled his heart joy. He never wanted to be without her.

She was hotheaded, strong, and a bit rough, but with Kagewaki... he brought out her gentler side. A side that most didn't see. Ryoko could be cold and heartless if she desired to be, but if Kagewaki was at her side... she couldn't bare being like that... nor to some of her friends like the girls and Inuyasha's adoptive parents, who were quite kind. Kagewaki made her a better person and he was good in bed, though she hadn't told anyone they slept together already back when she was in heat and... that she could feel the growing of their pup inside her now. Ryoko had yet to tell Kagewaki she was pregnant with their son. She planned to tell him tonight and she hoped to be fully mated to him before morning tomorrow. Ryoko, of course, lacked patience... something her sister Yuzumi seemed to have a lot of. She envied that.

Hoshiyomi thought he never see this day. The day he'd have both a son, a daughter, and a sweet little mischievous grandpup. Most importantly he had Tsukiyomi in his arms once more and with that look of love in her eyes. He honestly never felt so content in his life. He wonder if it would feel like this once Tsukiyomi was fully his. He was someone who was old fashion when it come to love and courting. Nothing like these children. Yes he knew about Ryoko and Kagewaki's fornications. Also that Ryoko was pregnant and that was why she was so moody lately. She had told both him and Tsukiyomi when they where alone mostly for advice on how to go about it. Hoshiyomi was a thousand years old after all and well he wasn't the wisest, but he was once of the most experienced besides Akuma. Ryoko didn't like Akuma much and preferred hhis and his mate-to-be's company much better. He understood why, of course. Akuma had hidden Kikyo's fate from her and Ryoko was a girl, who was all heart. She may not show it, but she cared for everyone.

Tsukiyomi looked fondly at the young couple before her. Her little Inuyasha had grown into such a fine young man and she hated she could not be there to watch him grow into the man he was now, but she didn't regret a thing now. She was grateful to Ryoko, who gave them all a second chance at life with the man she loved most in the world and happiness they would sure follow after the death of that horrible man Naraku.

Her to-be-daughter-in-law was a lovely girl and loved Inuyasha for who he was as a half-breed. It was a rare sight and so was the pure hearted Kagome herself, who's head rested against Inuyasha's shoulder with little Shippo asleep on her lap.

It took some time, but the two where more comfortable being so close like this now. She wonder when they would mate and when pups came she was sure they would be the cutest pups in the world. She could hardly wait to spoil them rotten.

Suzaku of the Flower was in a bad mood when they landed. A filthy girl had been on his back the whole way to Totosai's Forge and he could enjoy the handsome monk's company at all. Instead he had to watch them be all lovie dovie with each other... until Mamoru cupped her breast and was slatted very hard for it. Now the two had gotten off his back and where kissing! BLLLLLAAAAAAAHHHH!

If only he had a man he could cuddle with!

Miroku had been more than quiet as they walked the bone mouth of Totosai's Forge. He had been thinking a lot of what Ryoko had said and found her to be right. It wasn't fair to Sango that he was holding out on her. He'd have to fix it tonight somehow... or sometime before the battle began. _NO! Tonight and no later!_ His mind yelled at his hesitance.

At some point he began to hold her hand as they walked into the mouth and he hadn't notice himself doing so. Sango silently looked at him and gave the smallest reassure smile that broke his heart. Her eyes where still a bit puffy from her tears and he hated that and himself for it.

He was dying to apologize now and he'd be glad if she beat the snot out of him for the pain he had caused her. He never like seeing Sango hurting and it drove him crazy when she was even when they first met. Right now all he wanted was to hold her close and tell her he was sorry. He prayed she'd forgive him.

"Hey Totosai are you here?" Yuzumi called.

"Wha?" his old grandpa voice called back. "Who the devil is here? I didn't have any appointments today... did I?"

"No you old fart it's us!" Ryoko told him.

"Damn senile old man," Inuyasha groaned annoyed.

Kagome elbowed him for that, "Inuyasha that's not nice!" she nearly growled at him.

"OH!" he said in surprise as he spotted them. "Well look at all of ya! Here at the crack of dawn! I'm old man you know and I need my beauty sleep!"

"Yo... it's fucking three in the afternoon," Ryoko growled.

"Language!" Yuzumi hissed. "There are kids around, you know?!"

"It would be wiser to have business concluded before you rumble with your child like fights," Akuma informed them.

"Fuck off old man," Ryoko glared at him.

"Ryoko," Hoshiyomi said gently.

Her name said by him was all that was needed as sighed and calmed herself down, "Yeah, I got it pops. So what is it we are here for?"

"First of all we need to wait for Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku to catch up in the next hour. Wolves always so stubborn," Miroku commented as he shook his head.

"Wait for who?" Kouga said arrogantly.

"Man... could you two... slow down," Hakkaku complained as he panted heavily.

"Some of us aren't... as fast... as you," Ginta agreed.

"We're here boys," Ayame told them as she giggled.

"Oh good..." Hakkaku said as they sat down.

"Alright," Totosai said. "I'm going to be upgrading some of your weapons and making armor for Kirara, Ah-Uhn, and Entei. This will take several weeks to complete and Sesshoumaru here is your sheathe for Bakusaiga." He handed Sesshoumaru a white sheathe before looking at each of there weapons to decide where to start. "Hmm... I will start with Excalibur and it will take the longest since it's a holy sword."

Kagewaki handed him the sword, "What does my sword all do?" he asked out of curiosity.

"It has two main moves one is called Heaven's Strike and the other is a holy barrier, but there is one other that I will unlock and it will bring the heaven's wraith upon the world if use." He told him as he turned away. "Now all of you scram. I'll be finished with the sword in three days. Come back then."

Not far off was a hot spring and a perfect camping spot nearby. "Thank god there's a volcano nearby!" Kagome said happily as the girls bath. "The lava underneath us made the water nice and hot."

"Right," Ryoko said as she leaned against the rock completely agreeing. "Man I love this spot and we're going to be here for some time it seems."

"Yeah with Totosai updating our weapons and all," Sango said softly.

"Has Miroku apologized yet?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"No... not yet, but I feel as if he's dying to, but I'm not sure he will," Sango informed her.

"Nah, he will," Yuzumi said. "Or I'll beat 'em until he does."

"Hey that's my line!" Ryoko growled before she started to laugh.

"Well," Yuzumi giggled, "I guess your a bad influence on me, then."

"Ryoko is a bad influence on everyone," Kagome said and everyone giggled.

Kikyo cleared her throat to get Yuzumi's and Tsukiyomi's attention then. "Yes, Kikyo what is it?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"I want to tell Akuma that I love him..." she began. "Is it alright... that I do so?"

"YES!" Yuzumi said grabbing her arm excitedly. "I know he loves you too! So tell him!"

"But I'm not alive..." she told them in a whisper.

"He won't care, because it doesn't matter as long as you are together," Tsukiyomi told her in a gentle voice.

"Exactly!" Yuzumi agreed. "If you need us we'll be there with you!"

Kikyo gave a smile smile, "Thank you..."

Night soon fell and Kikyo walked hand in hand with Akuma. She was nervous... this admission of her feelings was more nerve raking then staring down a lion male youkai during mating season. Yuzumi, Ryoko, and Tsukiyomi weren't far off and likely saw and heard everything. It brought some comfort even if it was only a small amount. _Please... don't reject me..._ she thought pleadingly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Akuma beat her two it. "Kikyo my sweet," he said softly as he brought hand to his lips and planted a kiss upon her knuckles. "Tonight is a beautiful night and the moon is full, but with all the beauty this world has to offer... it doesn't compare you, my love."

If Kikyo could blush she would be doing so now. Those violet eyes of his were full of love and couldn't help, but to smile. "I love you, Akuma. I never thought I could get over what happened, but when you entered my life... it feels right to have you here by my side."

He smiled as he took an amulet from his sleeve, "This is for you."

Kikyo looked at amulet as she took it into her dainty hands. It was a starred shaped with rubies running along the star with a large ruby in the middle. It somehow seemed familiar like she had seen it before, but she knew she hadn't... not in this life at least. "It's beautiful. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Consider it an engagement present." he told her as she tried to put on, but Akuma stopped her as he gently took it from her. "Allow me."

"Alright..." she said as she turned around and he brushed her long black hair out the way the way his heated finger touched her skin made her shiver. He was the only one that could make her feel this way and she loved it. Once it was clipped on he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck causing her to shiver. Then she felt her heart plus and blood began to flow through her body as she glowed. Akuma held her tighter in his arms as she become alive.

Kikyo looked up at him tears in her eyes as she smiled and without a word she kissed him. All to soon Akuma could smell her arousal and the hear the sound of his great granddaughters and Tsukiyomi 'Awwwwwwwww' at the two of them. He smirked. "Girls I suggest you leave now. I don't think my lovely needs your support now. Plus how will I ravish her with you girls watching."

Kikyo blushed beat red, "H-he's right. I got this from her girls."

"I bet you can!" Ryoko called laughing before they left them to there mating.

Now it was Ryoko's turn to be nervous. How to tell the man you yet to marry that you were pupped with there first pup? She need to talk to him. Hoshiyomi and Tsukiyomi said just be honest and tell him, but she was just so nervous! She was never very good at telling people about her feelings and found the best way to tell was to show that person. She took a deep breath as she approached Kagewaki. "We need to talk... alone..." she told him.

"Of course, koi. What is it?" he asked then suddenly he was swooped into her arms before they took off into the air and she flew far away to a clearing in the middle of a forest surrounded by light-bugs and flowers. She placed him in the middle and then sent her aura out in warning if any demon was around they'd know to stay away.

She turned from him as she took a breath trying to calm down. _I'm just going to come out and say it,_ she thought to herself. "Kagewaki... I'm pregnant!" she said and closed her squeezed her eyes shut waiting for his reaction.

There was silence for a long time. She was holding her breath hoping he wouldn't be angry at least. "I'm... going to be a father?" he asked his voice full of shock.

She meekly nodded and suddenly she found herself in his arms as her gave her a passionate kiss. Ryoko sighed relieved. "Your not mad?" she asked against his lips.

"Of course not! I'm happy! We're going to be parents!" he said excitedly.

"Me too..." she said before kissing him again and shoved him to the ground before straddling him. "I want to mate... tonight I couldn't want anything more than that, right now."

"Then let's, my lovely mate." Kagewaki said before pulling her down toward him so he could kiss her.

"Is it just me or is everyone mating tonight?" Kagome asked.

"No so far it's only Kikyo and Akuma then Ryoko and Kagewaki." Yuzumi said as she put the kids to bed.

"No you forgot Tsukiyomi and Hoshiyomi. They left like five minutes ago." Sango told them.

"Really? That's great!" Yuzumi said happily.

"Sango... can we talk?" Miroku asked.

"Of course Miroku," she said as she stood and followed him.

"Well, well guess that makes four coupling tonight." Shinya said as she rested her back against Mamoru's back.

"That's because you two did your 'coupling' last night!" Kagome laughed as both blushed beat red.

"How did you know that?!" Shinya yelled.

"We heard your howling..._EV-ERY-ONE _did!" Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome and threw an arm around her waist pulling her close.

"Can you keep it down we kids trying to sleep! We're to young to be knowing this crap! Your making our innocent ears bleed!" Shippo yelled at the stupid so called adults from the small dog pile of kids near the warm fire, who were all giggling. They all new what was going to happen soon and this was the calm before that dreaded storm... that was soon to sweep the lands.


End file.
